


Who's the twat now?  A Johnlock - Teenlock story

by NightOfFanfics



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - fandom, Teenlock - Fandom, john watson - Fandom, johnlock - Fandom
Genre: Bullying, Family Issues, M/M, Sexual Content, mild violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:43:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 57,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7496103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightOfFanfics/pseuds/NightOfFanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Johnlock - teenlock story about a captain of a rugby team and the new odd bloke in school...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The birthday party

Who's the twat now?

A Teenlock story

Chapter 1 – The birthday party

”Hey mate! What are we planning for your eighteenth birthday huh?” Mike asked as he ran up to John who was tossing the rugby ball from one hand to another. John shrugged. “I don't know, I don't really feel like doing anything special.” John sighed and looked at his friend. Mike frowned. “Oh come on, don't leave me and the team hanging! We were looking forward to a party or something, alcohol and everything!” Mike complained, nudging John in the back. John rolled his eyes. “You sound like a twat when you get excited about alcohol, what are you, twelve or something?” John said and rubbed a hand through his hair. It was a nice day outside and it was warm enough so that he only wore his tanktop. Across the hallway, he spotted a lanky teen with dark tussled curls. “Hey Mike, is that the new kid?” John said and nodded towards the lanky teen. Mike nodded. “Yeah, uhm, I think his name was Sherlock or something.” Mike said with a shrug. “He's in our parallel class though, I hear he's pretty smart.” Mike said and leaned against the locker. John looked over at him with a nod. “Pretty smart huh?” He said and smiled a little. “No one is 'pretty smart' in our school Mike.” He said and chuckled. “Only twats here.” John said and laughed. 

Sherlock stood by his locker, trying to sort his books out. He bit his lip, worrying it between his teeth. He looked down the hall as he heard a laugh, paranoid that they were laughing about him. He couldn't face another school with bullying. He couldn't face being transferred yet again. So far, he was doing fairly well. No one had bothered bugging him yet, but people didn't find his cleverness to be something good. He saw a few scribbles on the wall, starting to focus on them, causing him to lose grip on his books and they all tumbled to the floor making a loud noise. “Woah there, lost your grip?” John said, having just walked by when the books had tumbled to the floor. Sherlock quickly turned around, barely looking up at the other young man. “What's it to you?” He muttered. John frowned. “I... Uh, nothing, I suppose?” He said and raised an eyebrow, hunching down and leaving his ball on the floor to start picking up some of the books. “Don't touch them.” Sherlock hissed quickly. John sighed and stood back up. “Are you afraid I might learn something?” John said with a smirk. Sherlock frowned. “Highly unlikely, with your brain capacity.” Sherlock snarled a little. John stepped back, frowning once more. “Right... Cheers.” He said and turned around, leaving with a huff. Sodding idiot.

***  
Later that day, John was finishing up rugby practice, meeting Mike in the changing room. “Christ that Sherlock bloke really has an attitude doesn't he?” John said with a huff. Mike chuckled. “Really? I've heard he's mostly quiet. Maybe he just doesn't get along with your face.” Mike laughed and tossed a towel in John's face. John growled. “What's wrong with my face? I'm perfectly fine looking.” He muttered and pulled on his boxers underneath his towel that was tied neatly around his waist. Mike smirked. “Yeah yeah, and when was the last time you had a date then hmm?” Mike teased. John rolled his eyes. “Lay off it alright? And it wasn't that long ago, mind you.” He said with another huff, pulling on his t-shirt.

John left the changing rooms, carrying his duffle bag over his shoulder as he headed through the school, so ready to catch the bus and head home. He didn't like going home really, depending on what the mood was with all the other family members, granted Harry wasn't home all that often. He frowned though as he spotted someone getting into a fancy car further away from the bus stop. He squinted his eyes, trying to catch a glimpse of-... of course it was. That bloody Sherlock bloke. Of course he had a fancy car taking him to and from the school. John let out a soft little huff. “Sodding richy rich.” John muttered, kicking up some dirt with his shoe. The air was warm and he was starting to sweat a little waiting for the noisy and even warmer bus.


	2. At the Watsons'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into John's life.

Chapter 2 – At the Watsons'

John entered the rather small house quietly, trying to make as little noise as possible since it was quite late for him to come home from school. He hurried to the kitchen, trying to see if there was any dinner left. He opened the fridge, sighing a little. A half piece of sasuage, some milk, butter, bacon, and some moldy lettuce. Wonderful. He rubbed his neck, deciding to make some toast instead and have some cereal, since that was pretty much all he could put together at this hour without having to leave the house and sneak back in. He moved around the kitchen quietly, preparing his “meal” before hurrying upstairs. 

“You're home late.” Mrs. Watson said softly as she poked her head out of her and John's father's bedroom. John sighed. “Yeah... Rugby practice.” John said and shrugged. She sighed. “You've started to practice more and more. Don't wear yourself out. I want your grades to be good young man.” She tutted. John nodded. “I know mum, but I'm the team captain now, I told you that before... I need to practice harder.” He said and walked to his rooms. Mrs. Watson followed, crossing her arms. “And what then hmm? Are you going to be England's next great rugby player? You were going to be a doctor John. A doctor. All grades matter if you want to be a doctor you need to work harder!” She said, getting upset. John groaned, sitting down on his bed and starting to eat his now cold toast. “I know mum I know I am working hard, I'm just having trouble in biology class and-” “That's the class you can't have issues with John!” She interrupted with a huff. John sighed. “Please mum I'm tired and-” “You should be glad it's you and me having this conversation and not you and your father.” She interrupted again before storming out of his room. John sighed. “Thanks for dinner... mum...” He muttered when she had left, picking up his phone to text Mike.

""I want that party you were talking about. Feel like getting hammered right about now really. JW  
Can we have the party at yours though? You know my parents would never allow it. JW""

John laid back onto his pillow, not caring if he got crumbs all over himself. What good would a doctor be without good biology knowledge? At least he knew were all the internal organs were... Sort of. He groaned a little to himself once more, looking to his phone as it vibrated.

""Great! I knew I could count on you! Don't forget to invite all the birds you know. An all bloke party won't be something to look forward too. And yeah, we can probably have the party here. My parents are going on holiday next weekend, it will be sodding perfect mate! We can plan more tomorrow at lunch! MS""

John sighed contently. Maybe things would work itself out then. He didn't care much for birthdays anyway. All you did was getting older, and he could see nothing good coming from that. His sister was older but none the wiser for it. He started eating his cereal, watching a rugby match on the telly. Maybe he could be England's next big rugby player. Who said he couldn't?

***  
The next morning, John fumbled to get his alarm off on his phone. It was the most obnoxious sound ever but it was the only thing that could really wake him up. He always preferred to at least try to wake up a bit earlier so that he could have a long shower and perhaps get breakfast done before everyone else was up. He went to his wardrobe, picking out something light to wear. The weather seemed to still hold up, so he didn't want to put on something too warm. He put on another tanktop he owned and a blue checkered shirt, his red boxers and some worn jeans. Most of his things were quite worn, but he always blamed it on him having an 'active lifestyle', whatever that was supposed to mean. 

The shower was... moderately nice. He had so much to think about and often he found himself lost in his thoughts rather than enjoying the shower. His thoughts went to the conversation he'd had with his mother. Or rather the scolding he had gotten from her. The texts with Mike about the party and lastly, Sherlock. The smug rich bloke. Maybe that was why he was acting the way he was. But Mike... Mike had said he was rather quiet. Maybe he had something against John in particular. John sighed. He usually didn't fall out that much with people, so he wasn't exactly sure how to handle that. He wasn't the popular kid either, for obvious reasons, but being the captain had earned him a bit of a better position at school. By the time he had finished pondering, he realised he had to hurry downstairs for breakfast or otherwise he would be late. He threw all of his clothes on and messily towel drying his hair before hurrying downstairs.


	3. At the Holmes'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into Sherlock's life.

Chapter 3 – At the Holmes'

Sherlock had stayed late at the library that day, trying to learn where everything was. The library wasn't even half the size of the one at his last school, and he felt a bit saddened by that fact. He loved to sit in the library and just read for hours on end, something that probably hadn't boosted his popularity at his last school either. Not that it bothered him. He would be the one with all the knowledge in the end. Eventually he was getting tired, having skipped his lunch just like he usually did and it left him with much energy towards the evening. He decided to give up the books for now, and headed outside, knowing his ride home would be there in ten minutes or less.

It was still hot outside, and he much preferred the winter. Then he could wear his favourite thick coat and his navy scarf, something he felt rather safe in. Like... A shield of sorts. But right now all he could bear to have on was merely his black dress shirt, keeping it as buttoned up as possible of course. He glanced around, waiting for the car, spotting... someone at the bus stop. He squinted his eyes, and then huffed. It was that young man from earlier. What was he playing at anyway? Touching his books, smirking. Sherlock decided that he was probably just playing with him, toying with him like all the other bullies had done. Though, he didn't really look like someone that would bully a person. He was probably an idiot anyway. Who played sports in this heat? Sherlock quickly turned his head when he saw the other man looking his way. He didn't even know his name. He hopped into the car rather quickly, very ready to get home.

***  
Once home, he was greeted by his mother with the usual hug and peck on the cheek. “Mother I'm too old for this...” Sherlock grumbled cutely, his curls falling in front of his eyes. Mrs. Holmes sighed fondly. “Oh don't be like that Shirley, you know you're too cute to not kiss on the cheek.” She said and brushed of Sherlock's cheek with her thumb. “Your brother is home and we're all having dinner together and that's that.” She said quickly and Sherlock groaned loudly. “You mean /he/ is having dinner. I'm surprised if there would be anything left for the rest of us.” Sherlock huffed with a smirk. Mrs. Holmes rolled her eyes. “Now now play nice with your brother.” She tutted and headed to the kitchen. 

“Ah. Sherlock. How was school today? Did you try making any friends this time?” Mr. Holmes smiled as he entered the kitchen. Sherlock sighed. “Father, I'm not twelve years old, I'm soon eighteen, I don't need to make friends.” Sherlock complained and sat down in his chair, crossing his arms like... well, like an angry twelve year old would do. Mr. Holmes chuckled. “Alright alright. Well, as long as everything went fine I'm happy.” He said and sat down in his chair. Sherlock nodded. “It went... Fine. Dropped my books. Some idiot started to fondle them.” Sherlock huffed. “You mean, try to pick them up?” Mycroft butted into the conversation as he entered the kitchen. “Do you really think someone would steal books at that school? I would be surprised if the students even opened them.” Mycroft continued and sat down. “Now Myc, that's not fair.” Mrs. Holmes said and Mr. Holmes nodded agreeingly. “Your mother's right you know. It's a well known school and they have really good teachers there.” He said pointedly. Mycroft huffed. “Well known for what? That is the question.” He said and sat down, instantly starting to plate up as Mrs. Holmes put the pots on the table. “Oh my you look starving Myc, was your last snack a whopping ten minutes ago?” Sherlock teased. Mycroft glared at him, about to open his mouth when his father raised his hand. “Enough. We're having a civilized dinner right here and now. It's late, your mother has worked hard in the kitchen, and we're going to enjoy this as a family. Understood?” Mr. Holmes said firmly and both boys lowered their heads and nodded. “Yes father.” They both replied and began eating.


	4. A nudge in the right direction

Chapter 4 – A nudge in the right direction

“Oufh- What's wrong with you?!” John grumbled as he suddenly was shoved in the school hallway. He turned his head to the side quickly, seeing that dark haired young man disappearing around a corner. John huffed and began rushing after him. “Hey! Sherlock!” He called at him, hurrying up so that he was walking just a few feet away from him. Sherlock stopped as he reached his locker, opening it up without even looking at John. John sighed and leaned onto the lockers. “What's your problem mate? I was trying to be nice to you yesterday but you just lashed out on me. And what's with the shoving?” John frowned. Sherlock tried not to pay attention to him. “First of all, I don't have a problem, I have several. Secondly, I'm not your mate. And thirdly I was in a hurry, and you were in my way.” Sherlock rambled, still not making eye contact. “And I don't like the fact that you know my name and I don't know yours.” He said and finally turned to glare at the other. 

John backed off a bit, Sherlock's gaze looking quite... threatening. “Oh, uhm, sorry. It's John. John Watson.” John said and rubbed his neck a bit, quite stumped from the sudden ramble Sherlock had blurted out at him. Sherlock nodded. “Very well, John.” He said and shoved his books into the locker, none of them dropping this time. John sighed and opened his mouth to speak again but Sherlock interrupted him quickly. “I do find your presence highly irritating and I would be happy if you wouldn't stand there like some ignorant baboon that only knows how to chase an oddly shaped ball around. Why aren't rugby balls round like all the other ones?” Sherlock huffed. John blinked. “Woah woah woah, excuse me? What do you have against me mate?” John frowned, sounding quite upset. “I'm. Not. Your. Mate.” Sherlock spat out before closing the locker. “I have something against people trying to make fun of me, trying to toy with me, I do not appreciate it and I won't be accepting that either. So leave me be.” Sherlock snarled quickly and turned on his heel, starting to walk away from John. John stood there, frozen in place, dumbfounded. “What the hell is wrong with him?” He breathed to himself when Sherlock was too far away to hear him.

***  
Come lunchtime, Mike and John sat in the cafeteria. John sighed as he spotted Sherlock sitting alone, far away from anyone else. “That Sherlock kid is mental Mike.” John muttered. Mike looked up, spotting Sherlock as well. “Did you two fall out again? What happened this time?” Mike said softly. John shrugged. “He just pushed me in the hallway and I went up to him to ask what his problem was and he started spewing out all sorts of guff about me.” John huffed softly. Mike frowned. John sighed. “He was saying he thought I was toying with him or something. But I never was. I think he's just defensive for some reason.” John said and looked over at Sherlock again. “Do we know why he changed schools?” John asked and Mike shook his head. “Nah, they usually don't say that sort of things.” Mike murmured. John nodded. “Yeah that's understandable... Maybe he was treated badly.” John guessed, looking at Sherlock with consideration in his eyes instead of anger.

***  
The day was coming to an end and John had to swing by the library to get some books for his biology class. He was failing miserably, but he needed to make sure he didn't. He got a funny look from the librarian and he rolled his eyes. “You have something to say to me Mrs. Jones?” John said and tilted his head at her. She smirked. “Well, I was just wondering what a fish is doing out of it's waters, Watson.” She said and chuckled a little. John smiled. “Yeah yeah, I need books for my biology class. Hold your horses, I'm not a reader just yet.” He said and headed to the right shelf.

Meanwhile, not too far away, Sherlock was sitting by a desk, reading a few different books and taking notes. He instantly recognized John's voice, and was just as surprised to see him in the library as the librarian was. John walked along the bookcase, trying to find the right books that he needed. By the time he got to the end of it, he spotted Sherlock by the desk. Sherlock looked up as well, meeting John's gaze. John nodded. “Sherlock.” He said softly, looking back to the shelf. Sherlock nodded. “John.” He muttered quietly, looking back down into his books. John's gaze flickered back to Sherlock, tilting his head a bit to see what Sherlock was reading. “You're stuck in biology too then.” He said and smiled a little. Sherlock shrugged. “No, I'm taking advanced classes in biology and chemistry. Not stuck. Just better.” Sherlock said and turned a page. John nodded. Of course he was. He had to bite his lip to not say something along the lines of “smarty pants” or “just because you are rich and can afford extra tutoring”. He would've done it jokingly of course, but he had a hunch Sherlock wouldn't get that.

“I'm glad you're doing well.” He said instead with a nod. Sherlock frowned. “Sarcasm?” He asked John and he shrugged. “Not really.” John replied. “I'm just struggling myself, so for you to take advanced courses you must be really smart.” John said, finally finding the right book and sitting down at the same desk Sherlock was but opposite of him. Sherlock bit his lip nervously. “Are you... angry that I'm smart?” Sherlock asked quietly. This was how it began. The teasing. Why did he have to tell John that he was taking advanced courses? John frowned. “Angry that you are smart?” John asked. “Can one be angry because someone else is smart? Jealous, perhaps, but I don't feel anger really.” He shrugged. Sherlock took a breath of relief. John wasn't angry. That was good. Maybe he wasn't a totally ignorant baboon then. “You should use another book.” Sherlock said and got up from his seat, going to the book case and pulling out another book. “Here. This one explains it in a much better way.” Sherlock said, holding the book out for John. John frowned. Wow. Sherlock was actually doing something kind? He took the book, quite shocked indeed. “Oh... Thanks.” He said and looked through the book quickly. Sherlock nodded and sat back down, crossing his legs and grabbing his pencil. “Good bye.” Sherlock said quietly. John smiled and snorted softly at that. “Alright then.” He said and stood up. “Good bye, Sherlock.” He said and gave the young man one last look before leaving the library with the book Sherlock had picked out for him.


	5. The book

Chapter 5 – The book

John got home earlier than yesterday, holding the book Sherlock had given him. Rugby practice had been cancelled due to a sudden rainstorm. The sky had apparently decided to open up and put on the waterworks despite the gorgeous weather they had been having. He had wrapped his jacket around the book, not wanting to get library property wet and soggy. But John was drenched as he stepped inside. “Oh! Quickly to the bathroom, chop chop.” Mrs. Watson tutted as John walked inside of the house. John sighed. “Yeah I know.” He said and rubbed a hand through his wet hair. He took off his drenched sneakers and headed upstairs to the bathroom, stripping out of his wet clothes. He really looked like a wet, soaked dog, his hair all frizzy and messy. Suddenly someone tugged at the handle. “It's occupied! For Christ's sake...” He muttered. Harry sighed. “Are you going to spend all evening in there little brother?” Harry smirked. John groaned. Great. Harry was home. “No, but I'll come and roll over your bed and make everything wet unless you leave me the hell alone.” John grumbled. Harry giggled. “Oh come on little brother, I've missed you. Come out here and give us a kiss.” She teased. John opened the door with a grumpy face, new pair of boxers on but nothing else than that. He stuck his tongue out. “You don't even like kissing boys.” He teased back and Harry flushed a deep red, punching John on the arm. “Not so loud you idiot!” She hissed, John smirking and rubbing his arm. He was the only one that knew Harry didn't fancy blokes at all, and she was not about to tell their parents about it anytime soon. John nodded. “I know I know. I wouldn't do that to you sis.” John said and walked to his bedroom. He unwrapped the book from his jacket, putting it on the bed. Harry glanced at it. “So it's true then, what mum says. That you are failing biology.” Harry murmured. John groaned as he pulled his sweatpants and t-shirt from the drawers. “It's true, but I'm changing it around. I was told this book was a good one and that it would help me understand.” John said, thinking back to his meeting with Sherlock at the library. Harry nodded. “I hope for your sake that it does.” She hummed before leaving the room.

***

John put his clothes on swiftly, starting to look through the book before dinner. A knock at the door startled him though, and he sighed softly. “Who is it? I'm studying.” John said and leaned his head onto his hand. Mr. Watson opened the door, and John stiffened a little. “Good. I heard that is just what you need.” Mr. Watson said with a stern voice, sitting down in the chair by John's desk. John swallowed. “Yeah... This is a good book...” John mumbled quietly. Mr. Watson nodded, his expression changing quickly as he shifted positions to lean forward a bit. “Now you listen to me, I work a shitty job so I can keep this family afloat, and I'm not doing it to see my son fail, do you hear me?” Mr. Watson hissed. John nodded softly. “Yes dad.” He said but Mr. Watson huffed. “Yes... Sir.” John said and nodded a little once again. “That's better.” He said with a grumble in his voice. “I didn't leave for the army just to come home and be called 'dad' and what have you.” Mr. Watson said and stood up, limping slightly. “And I didn't get sent home a fool. I was injured.” He continued and John nodded, knowing the story all too well. “You are going to be a doctor John. That's all I'm asking of you. And if I hear you start whining about you being a so called 'captain' of your rugby team, then so help me God I will make sure you won't be able to play ever again.” He growled, standing close the bed now. “Is that understood?” He said and glared at John. John nodded. “Yes sir.” He said, feeling the alcohol on his father's breath. He started early today. Mr. Watson nodded. “Good. Good.” He said and patted John's shoulder. “Dinner will be ready in half an hour.” He said, and left John's bedroom.

***

John hurried downstairs after exactly half an hour, not wanting to be early nor late. He quickly took his seat, keeping his head down. He didn't want any more of that treatment this evening, so he tried being as quiet as possible during dinner. Most of the dinner was silent, and when they were done, Harry and John helped each other with clearing off the table and doing the dishes, knowing that was the best option when their father was like this. Mr. Watson limped back to the living room, turning on the telly to watch the news. Mrs. Watson was biting a bit on her lip, always a bit worried and distressed in these situations. “Thank you loves. You can go back upstairs and I'll bring you a treat later.” She murmured quietly, always getting a bit soft when she knew it was likely that both of her children had been scolded in some way. John nodded and Harry did too and they both quickly hurried upstairs. “So, he got to you too then?” John murmured and Harry nodded with a sigh. “Yup.” She answered quietly.

***

John quickly sat back down with his book on his lap, continuing where he left off. It was a very good book indeed, and it explained things in a different way that made much more sense to him. He wondered how Sherlock knew that this would be a more suitable read, Sherlock didn't really know anything about him after all. He reached for his phone, deciding to see if he could find Sherlock's cell phone number so that he could thank him. “Here you go luv.” Mrs. Watson said, bringing in a big bowl of ice cream. She pecked the top of John's head and stroke his back. “It will be alright, it will all be alright.” She said with a sad smile, her voice trembling slightly .


	6. Are you awake?

Chapter 6 – Are you awake?

Sherlock had actually managed half of his portion of food and without much fuss, which had granted him a piece of chocolate cake. He was sitting in his room on his bed, legs crossed and reading a fictional novel. He sometimes liked to read those too, even though they were nonsense a lot of the time. He took a piece of chocolate cake, humming in delight. Even though he teased Mycroft frequently about the girth of his waist, he loved it when his brother baked cakes. He was quite amazing at it, though he would never really admit it to him in person. He frowned though as his phone suddenly buzzed, looking towards the clock on his nightstand.

“”Hey, I hope I'm not waking you up or anything. I just wanted to thank you for the book suggestion. It's really good. JW””

Sherlock frowned as he read the text, realising quickly that it must be John. He wasn't even going to bother asking him how he found his number, there are plenty of ways to find something like that

“”No, I'm still awake. And... Good. I knew it would fit you quite well. SH””

John beamed a little as he got the reply, even though he was quite tense and upset from everything that had happened that evening.

“”How did you know? You barely know me. You've just called me a ball chasing baboon and then minded your own business. JW”” John sent back with a soft smirk.

Sherlock rolled his eyes, tapping quickly on his phone.

“”Yes. Well. You might've proved me wrong about that. Even if just a little. SH”” Sherlock wrote back, laying down onto his pillows.

John smiled. So he had proved him wrong. Even if it was just a little. John couldn't help but feel a bit proud. Seemed like Sherlock wasn't the type of bloke that was proven wrong often.

“”Great. I'm really an alright bloke you know. I'm not sure why you are being all defensive against me. I'm not out to hurt you or anything. Promise. And you know what they say, a baboon's promise lasts forever. JW”” John sent and chuckled to himself.

Sherlock frowned.  
“”Who says that? That's stupid. Idiotic. How would one know if a baboon's promise lasts forever? I think that's highly unlikely. SH”” Sherlock wrote quickly back.

John laughed out loud, laying on his side. “God...” He murmured to himself, smiling at his phone as he typed.

“”I said it. And it is highly unlikely because it was a joke Sherl. But apparently I was pretty convincing in my fact stating abilities. JW”” John responded.

Sherlock froze and tilted his head. /Sherl/? Why... Why did John call him that? Was it to mock him? Maybe he had been right about John all along.

“”My name is Sherlock. I don't appreciate you mocking me. Idiot. SH”” 

John sighed and rubbed his forehead. He really needed to be careful with what he was writing or saying to Sherlock, and he was learning that slowly but surely.

“”I know. I wasn't mocking you Sherlock. I just wanted to... I don't know, be funny? I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I won't call you Sherl. JW”” John promised, really though, he had called Sherlock that because he found that it sounded sweet in a way. But he didn't dare to say that.

Sherlock tilted his head and sighed.

“”It wasn't funny. But I forgive you. I need to sleep, and you need to study. Good night John. SH””

John smiled to himself, sighing softly.

“”Good night Sherlock, sleep tight. See you tomorrow yeah? JW””

***

Sherlock sat outside the classroom, waiting for the class to begin. The teacher seemed to be late and there was already quite a buzz going on, all the students hopeful of skipping a class today. John spotted Sherlock on the way to his class and moved to sit down beside him. “Good morning.” He said, Sherlock tilting his head to look at him. “Morning.” Sherlock said with a yawn, his curls messy. John smiled. “Not a morning person are you?” He asked and Sherlock shook his head. “Nope.” He said simply and closed his book. “Are you coming to see the game tonight?” John asked Sherlock, leaning back against the wall. Sherlock frowned. “Game?” He asked, tilting his head. “Yeah, me and my team are up against another school later tonight. It's kind of a big deal.” John said with a proud smirk. Sherlock wrinkled his nose. “Don't care a lot for sports, I thought I made that clear.” Sherlock murmured and looked at John. John nodded, trying to hide his slight disappointment. “Ah, right. Yeah I remember now...” He said and looked up as Mike walked over. “Morning John.” Mike said with a big yawn, stretching his arms out. “Sherlock, is it? I'm Mike.” He said and reached out to shake Sherlock's hand. Sherlock looked at his hand and then up at Mike's face. “Pleasure.” He said but didn't reach to shake it. Mike retracted his hand with a soft smile, sitting down beside John. “So, are you ready for the big game huh? You need to get yourself riled up. We'll never win otherwise. The team needs you.” Mike smiled. Sherlock looked at John curiously. John was needed for this game? It seemed quite important indeed, and John seemed even more important for it to go well. John sighed. “I know... Just... Have a lot on my mind... Last night wasn't too good.” He said, looking at Mike who understood since he knew of John's family issues.

“Must be difficult having a father who doesn't want you to play sports and is taking his suppressed anger out on his family and his drinking habits.” Sherlock said outloud, looking at John. John froze, looking over at Sherlock. “What the-” John stuttered and looked at Mike who quickly shook his head. “I haven't told him anything I swear.” Mike said quickly, looking just as shocked. John looked back at Sherlock. “Who- Who told you that? Who told you those things?” John said, his voice upset. Sherlock stood up quickly and started to back away. Uh oh. He'd done it again. “I- I didn't- No one has-” Sherlock stuttered, holding up his hands, ready to shield himself. John stood up and started moving towards him. “You rich snob.” He hissed and took another step forward. Sherlock backed away, shaking his head. “I'm- I'm sorry-” He said, his face getting paler. John's entire face wrinkled into something mean and upset looking. “And here I thought you actually were an alright bloke to hang out with. But you're clearly not. So sod off yeah? And stay out of my personal life.” John said, giving Sherlock a push that send him a few steps back before hurrying towards his classroom, Mike quickly following him.


	7. I worry about him

Chapter 7 – I worry about him

Sherlock ran to the bathroom after what had happened, splashing his face with water. Why... Why couldn't he stop himself? Why did he have to blurt out all those things? He didn't even know how he knew them himself, how was he supposed to ever be able to explain it to someone else? He had struggled with this almost all his life, and it had always given him trouble. He sniffled a little, looking at himself in the mirror. John had thought he would've been alright to hang out with. For the first time ever, someone had actually said something like that to him and meant it, and now, he had blown it. He could see that John meant it, he could tell. But how? He growled in frustration. He could read people like open books sometimes, and he both loved and hated himself for it. He leaned against the bathroom wall, taking a few deep breaths. John would never speak with him again. Not after this. He didn't know why he had said his thoughts outloud, maybe he was... worried about John. He frowned. He usually didn't worry about people like that. It was an odd concept. He hugged himself, trying to make sense of it all. John had been so nice... He had thanked him for the book, for his help, and he had even invited him to come watch his game... sort of. Oh how his father would be proud if he knew all of that, without the last part of Sherlock ruining everything of course. He kicked the wall in frustration, letting out a soft groan. Maybe he could make things right, somehow.

“Mate stop, stop okay?” Mike tried, taking John's arm. “Let go! God- I could've snapped his neck right then and there!” John growled, turning around to look at Mike. “Calm down John. I don't think he really realised what he was saying.” Mike tried. John frowned. “Are you going to take his side in this? You're supposed to be my bloody friend!” John hissed. Mike rolled his eyes. “I'm not taking anyone's side alright? I'm just saying that it looked like Sherlock was just stating facts and not saying it to hurt you!” Mike tried, looking his friend in the eyes. John straightened up a bit, puffing out his chest. “And how exactly did he get those “facts” hmm? Not many people know that about me Mike. You're the only one even, or at least I thought so.” John said, panting from being so upset and flustered. Mike shrugged. “I don't know how he found that out. Maybe his parents knows your parents or something. I'm telling you though, I didn't say a word. In fact, it was the first time I spoke to him today! You saw me introducing myself to him John. I promise, I didn't tell him, I promised you when you first told me about it and I'm promising you right now.” Mike said softly, licking his bottom lip nervously. John took a few steps back, nodding a little. “I just... Last night was bad Mike...” John said and ran a hand through his hair. “Let's just go to class yeah?” John said and turned around, walking off slowly.

***

Sherlock couldn't concentrate for the rest of the day. He was worried, upset, and constantly aware of where John was. He didn't want to bump into him, knowing that would probably end very badly indeed. He was debating if he should go to the game or not. Maybe if he went, John would see that he did care about him. But if he went and John saw him and got upset, maybe he would be blamed if they lost. He closed his eyes, trying to think of what the better option was. Somewhere in his mind though, he was wondering why he cared so much. He usually didn't care what other people thought about him, as long as they didn't hurt him or bully him of course. But John was... different. He had never been annoyed or hostile towards him, well, until now that is, and no one had even bothered to talk with him yet from his own class. But John had, for some odd reason. After some thought, he decided to go to the game. He needed to apologise to John, and he needed to set things right. If he had a chance of having a friend, a person that he actually found bearable to be around, then he would take that chance and hope for the best.


	8. You're easy to deduce

Chapter 8 – You're easy to deduce

Sherlock rushed inside of the Holmes' residence, darting upstairs quickly. Mycroft frowned from the sofa in the living room, standing up and following Sherlock slowly. Sherlock quickly entered his room, going to his wardrobe and started picking out clothes. Too big. Too small. Not the right colour. Why did this matter so much? He almost ripped off the shirt he was having on now, still trying to find the right new clean shirt to put on. “What are you doing little brother?” Mycroft said with a raised eyebrow, entering the bedroom. Sherlock huffed. “It's none of your business, /big brother/.” Sherlock hissed back and finally settled on a perfectly sized dark purple shirt, pulling it on over his head. Mycroft hummed in thought as he watched his brother frantically look for a pair of trousers. “Heading somewhere?” He said, picking up a discarded shirt from the floor, holding it up against himself. Ugh, how was his brother so thin? Mycroft sighed softly. “Still, none of your business Myc.” Sherlock huffed, buttoning the shirt. Mycroft sighed. “You're going to the school rugby game aren't you?” He said softly. Sherlock froze a little but quickly continued his buttoning. “So what if I am?” Sherlock said, blushing a bit.

Mycroft shrugged. “Well to my knowledge you are not interested in sports, neither are you likely to care about if your new school wins this game or not, and from what I can tell, you haven't made any friends that wants you to go either... unless...” Mycroft deduced quickly and looked at his brother. “Unless what?” Sherlock said, turning around, trying to confuse his brother's deductions. Mycroft smiled smugly. “Judging by your choice of clothing someone special is going to be there. You also received late night texts last night though those texts have not continued today. You don't seem very happy so you going there is rather unfortunate, or something important hangs on this decision. Back to the choice of clothing. Tight purple shirt, skinny jeans, you, brother dear, are looking to impress someone.” Mycroft finished. “God you're easy to deduce.” He said with a snort. Sherlock was positively blushing now, looking down at his outfit. He hadn't... Was he dressing to impress John? No... Not consciously at least. “So, who's the /lucky/ lady?” Mycroft said with a raised eyebrow and a firm gaze. “Or shall I say, /young man/?” He said, a smile tugging at the corner of his lip.

“You don't know anything Myc!” Sherlock shouted, moving to the mirror, starting to frantically fix his curls into place. “I'm going to the game because I'm going to the game! Stop playing mind tricks on me!” He whined, slamming his hand onto the dresser with a little whimper. Ouch. Too hard. He shook his hand out, biting his lip. Mycroft sighed and tutted. Sherlock sighed. “Besides-” He stopped, licking his lip. “I don't think he'll even want to speak to me.” Sherlock murmured quietly. Mycroft nodded. So he was right then. There was... /someone/. He walked towards Sherlock and brushed a curl from his forehead before placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. The time almost stood still for a while as he looked at his little brother in the mirror. Sometimes, he knew what Sherlock needed, and right now, the last thing Sherlock needed was him teasing him. Sherlock needed his support. Mycroft took a soft breath before speaking. “Stay calm, time your actions right, and apologise sincerely.” His brother murmured quietly into Sherlock's ear. He patted Sherlock's shoulder gently. “You'll be fine.” He encouraged, something he didn't do very often. He gave Sherlock a pointed look in the mirror before turning around to leave the room. 

“Myc-” Sherlock said as his brother reached the door, turning around swiftly. “Thank you.” He said softly with a nod. Mycroft turned around and smiled a little, giving Sherlock a little nod back before leaving the room.


	9. The big game

Chapter 9 – The big game

The warm-ups had already started when Sherlock arrived at the field and he quickly hurried up onto the bleachers to find a good spot. He settled on a spot in the middle row a bit too the side, not wanting to be too close to other people. He looked around with a wrinkle of his nose. No, this was definitely not his type of crowd. He sighed, resting his head on his hands as he looked over the field, trying to spot John. 

“H-Hello, Sherlock is it?” A young woman's voice suddenly said. Sherlock frowned and looked to the side. “Perhaps, who's asking?” He said and narrowed his eyes a bit. “Oh- Oh it's Molly, from your class?” She tried and held her book tightly to her chest. “I... I spotted you and- well I didn't think you would even be here and-” She sat down nervously. Sherlock frowned. He hadn't invited her to sit down, whoever she was. “Molly.” He said softly and she nodded quickly. “Y-Yes-” She stuttered, nodding with an awkward smile. “Nope. Don't remember you. Are you sure you're in my class?” Sherlock said, directing his gaze back to the field. Molly looked down and swallowed heavily. “Oh... Yes... Quite sure... We have advanced biology together, we sat at the same table earlier today in class...” She muttered. “Mmm. Fancy that.” Sherlock responded, not really paying attention at all. Molly turned her head to look out onto the field as well, biting her lip. “I... I really hope we win tonight. It's very likely though, with John Watson as captain.” She said and Sherlock's head quickly snapped back to face Molly. “John. What do you know about him?” He said quickly, making Molly flinch. “I- Oh- Uhm- Not a whole lot really. He tends to keep a lot to himself.” She said and shrugged a little and shook her head. “He mostly spends time with Mike, and a few others from the team. He's very kind and caring, but he can be a bit loud as well, depending on the situation.” She said and smiled quirkily. “It's his birthday this weekend. I'm sure he's preparing something for it, only a few days left.” She said and smiled. Sherlock nodded at the information. John was celebrating his birthday soon. Interesting. “Anything else?” He said and Molly blushed. “I... I don't think so? Is there something special you're wondering?” She asked and Sherlock's cheeks went a bit red. He quickly shook his head, looking back onto the field. “No. Nothing. I... I suppose his... Girlfriend must be sitting here somewhere... To cheer him on.” He said, trying to head in the right direction to get the information he truly wanted. Molly chuckled. “Him? Girlfriend? He can't keep a girl for a week!” She said and giggled. “I don't know why, he seems very gentle and caring, but somehow he always ends up dumped.” She said and looked down at her feet, brushing some dust off her shoe. “Or well, he would never admit he had been dumped though.” Molly said, tilting her head a little and rubbing her shoe more vigorously. 

Sherlock though, was frozen in place, his cheeks flushed and his gaze fixed out in the blue. John didn't have a girlfriend, he can't keep a girl for a week, always ends up getting dumped though he wouldn't admit it. Sherlock stored it all in what he called his mind castle. Though, he was still working on that name. It didn't feel completely right. He shook his head, finally coming to his senses as he spotted John on the side of the field. “I- I have something to do-...” Sherlock trailed off and stood up, quickly making the decision to apologise to John before the game. “Ex-Excuse me-” He stuttered and began hurrying down the bleachers, careful not to trip.

John was standing and stretching after having done a running warm-up, looking out onto the field. “J-John?” Sherlock stuttered, instantly bashing himself in his mind for sounding so pitiful. John quickly turned around and sighed. “I'm kinda busy you know.” He said and turned the other way, pulling his leg up to his chest to stretch it a bit. Sherlock watched curiously. John was more flexible than he thought. He quickly shook his head. “I- I know but- But I wanted to talk to you before the game starts. It's... It's important.” He said and bit his lip. John dropped his leg and turned around to face Sherlock again. “And what makes you think I want to listen, Sherlock? It... It hurt alright? What you said... You're not even supposed to know those things.” John said, his voice upset, yet still soft. Sherlock looked down a bit. “I... I'm truly sorry John. I really am. Just... Just hear me out, just this once, please?” He said and looked pleadingly back up at John. John sighed and crossed his arms, tilting his head to the side. “Fine. Go on then.” He muttered. Sherlock straightened up and cleared his throat a bit. Right. Remember what Mycroft said. Stay calm, being the most important one. “No one told me those things about you John. Not Mike, not your parents, not anyone. I... I knew because I observed. I can't really explain to you how it works because I can't understand it myself, but when I look at certain people I just... /know/.” Sherlock said, looking into John's eyes, being as sincere as he possibly could. John frowned. “You just /know/?” John said, trying to understand. Sherlock nodded. “I look at you and I see certain things, I can deduce certain things. I didn't know what I said was hurtful, I was merely telling you what I saw. I can most definitely promise you that I didn't mean to hurt you with what I said. I promise you that, and I am very, very sorry.” Sherlock finished quietly. John looked at Sherlock, remembering what Mike had said; that Sherlock didn't want to hurt him with his words. Maybe Mike was right then. It all sounded very strange though, but Sherlock looked so sincere... John exhaled heavily. “Fine.” He said and nodded. “I... I understand. I think. It sounds strange, but I understand. Next time, just, try not to blurt things out like that yeah?” John said and Sherlock nodded quickly, a small smile tugging at his lips. John understood, sort of. And even if it sounded strange, John still understood and wasn't angry at his explanation. He could feel his heart starting to beat normally once again. “And I accept your apology.” John added with a soft smile, which practically melted Sherlock completely. John accepted his apology. Sherlock smiled and found himself letting out a soft giggle, quickly covering his mouth and flushing a deep red colour. John snorted softly with a smile. He found Sherlock looking quite adorable like that, though he didn't really understand why he felt that way. “Right then... Do you promise to cheer us on?” John asked, smiling crookedly at Sherlock. Sherlock nodded quickly. “Of- Of course-” He murmured from underneath his hands. John nodded. “Good. See you later then, Sherlock.” John smiled and winked cheekily before running out onto the field.

Sherlock stood frozen in place yet again, not able to move. It... It had gone far too well. Better than he could've ever imagined. And they were fine now. He could tell. He smiled contently and finally managed to move back to his spot on the bleachers, sitting back down besides Molly with a stupidly large grin on his face.


	10. Can I?

Chapter 10 – Can I?

The match was quite exciting, even Sherlock thought so, now that he had someone he wanted to cheer on and win. Molly was giggling from time to time as Sherlock shouted, covering her mouth so that Sherlock wouldn't see. When the final signal went, and it was clear that the home team had won, Sherlock stood up from the bleachers, clapping his hands and cheering like everyone else did. Maybe this wasn't too bad after all. He watched John run a victory lap along with his mates, laughing and grinning from ear to ear. Sherlock smiled to himself. John looked wonderful when he was happy. He blushed, wishing he could go down and congratulate him.

John jumped around with his mates happily, people starting to slowly come down from the bleachers to congratulate them. He looked up, seeing Sherlock cheering. He smiled. So Sherlock had actually stayed and cheered him on? Sherlock bit his lip nervously, not sure what to do as he suddenly caught John's gaze. “I'll be right back yeah? And then we'll head to that pizza place to celebrate.” John nodded and began jumping up the bleachers towards Sherlock. 

Sherlock froze as he realised John was coming towards him. Though the blonde seemed to be smiling still, so he wasn't mad at him. Molly stood beside him, smiling as well. “Congratulations!” She cheered, Sherlock having only just opened his mouth, frowning angrily that she had managed to congratulate John before he had. John smiled and gave her a hug. “Cheers Molls.” John said and pulled back with a grin. “Sherl.” He said and chuckled. “So you stayed then. I didn't think you would.” John said and looked at Sherlock with soft, happy eyes. Sherlock blushed deeper, looking down at his feet a bit. “I did... It was... enjoyable.” He said and nodded. “Oh, and, congratulations, John.” Sherlock mumbled shyly. John chuckled and rubbed his sweaty neck. “Thanks.” He said and smiled softly. “So are you going to celebrate then?” Molly said and ruffled John's sweaty hair. Sherlock looked up quickly. Why was she allowed to do that and not him? Jealousy bubbled through his veins. John nodded. “Yeah we're going to a nearby pizza place. Me and the team and a few other people.” John said and smiled. Molly nodded. “Sounds like great fun.” She smiled. “I should be going though, need to study. Ta, and congrats once again.” She said and patted John's shoulder before heading off. 

John directed his gaze to Sherlock, smiling at how awkward and flushed he looked. “Do you want to come along then?” He asked suddenly, tilting his head. Sherlock quickly looked up, his eyes wide. Did John just ask him to come along to celebrate with him? Sherlock was never asked to come along to anything. Sherlock nodded quickly. “Can I?” He said, his voice barely there. John snorted and chuckled. “Of course you can. I wouldn't ask you if you couldn't.” John said and smirked a little. “So, what will it be, are you joining us?” He said and smiled gently, perhaps a bit encouragingly. Sherlock's cheeks flushed a deep red colour once again and he nodded. “Yes.. Yes of course I'd love to.” He rambled out quickly, biting his lip shyly. John smiled. “Great. Me and my team are just going to hit the showers real quick and change, you can wait in the gym if you'd like. Or out here, just tell me so I know where I've got you.” John said and smiled. Sherlock nodded. “I'll... I'll wait out here I think.” He said with a nod, sitting down onto the bench once more. John smiled again. “Alright. See you in a bit then.” He said and headed to the showers.

***

“Hang on Mike, I need to swing by the bleachers and get Sherlock.” John said to his friend as they headed out of the gym. Mike frowned. “Get Sherlock? Where are you getting him?” He asked, thoroughly confused. For all he knew, John was still fuming about Sherlock's behaviour. “Ah, right, I forgot to tell you, me and Sherlock are alright now. He apologised and he was very sincere so, I accepted his apology.” John said and shrugged. Mike raised an eyebrow. “Really? Just like that? After all that fuss?” Mike said and huffed. John rolled his eyes and nudged him. “Yes, really. I told you, he was very sincere.” John said and started to jog towards the bleachers. “It will only take a minute!” He called and waved back at Mike who sighed and shook his head fondly.

“Ready to go?” John said as he ran up to Sherlock. Sherlock smiled, pocketing his phone which he had been reading on. “Mhm, yes, ready.” He said and stood up, smiling at John. He was very nervous though, not sure how to behave. “Great, let's go.” John said and began walking towards where he knew his team was waiting. Sherlock nodded, biting his lip as he started following John. “John... I... I'm not sure... how to act.” He said softly and walked up beside him. John frowned. “How to /act/? What do you mean?” He asked, confused, carrying his duffel bag on his shoulder. Sherlock blushed. “Well... I've... I've never been invited to this sort of thing... I'm not quite sure what to do.” Sherlock admitted, even though it sounded so very silly. John looked at Sherlock. He had never been invited out with friends? John felt a bit bad, but at the same time happy that he had asked Sherlock to come with him if that was the case. John chuckled a little. “Relax okay? We are going to the pizzeria, people will be laughing and having fun, we're going to have a bite to eat and then we'll head home. That's all there is to it okay? You'll be fine. I promise. And if something feels wrong just tell me. You are my guest and I want you to have fun as well.” John promised and Sherlock nodded, feeling a bit reassured. 

“Right let's get going then.” John said as they joined up with everyone, a few of the team members eyeing Sherlock. A few of the blokes had their girlfriends with them, and some had their best friends coming along as well. Everyone seemed to be curious about who invited Sherlock and why. John frowned. “I said, let's go. Since when don't you listen to your captain.” John smirked and winked, making the team laugh and start walking. Sometimes he was glad he could manage to be charismatic enough to get his will through. John smiled back at Sherlock, making sure he was okay. “Did you text anyone at home so they know you'll be late? That your /ride/ will have to pick you up later?” John said pointedly. Sherlock frowned. “I... I texted my older brother, he knows. And... I don't always have a ride home John.” He said, thought that was pretty much a lie. He usually did. “Is there a problem with that?” He asked, quite confused and a bit miffed about John bugging him about that. John chuckled and shook his head. “I suppose not. I was just teasing you a bit.” John said and smiled as two of this teammates burst out laughing, everyone being in a very good mood after their successful game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is a little late, and I might be taking a trip these coming days, so I might be a bit slow as well! Don't worry though, I haven't abandoned this :)/NightOfFanfics


	11. I don't really eat...

Chapter 11- I don't really eat...

Soon enough, the whole team arrived at the pizzeria, John having prepared the owner that they might arrive. He was on very friendly terms, so he had made sure to keep a part of the pizzeria free from people so that they could fit their large group. Sherlock felt a little uncomfortable with so much people around him, and kept a little bit too close to John. John frowned a little when he noticed that, Sherlock's elbow gently brushing against his arm. “Are you alright Sherlock?” He asked gently, just to make sure. “What? Oh. Yes. Yes I'm fine.” Sherlock stuttered quickly, looking up at John with big eyes, his curls a bit messy. John smiled. “Alright, good. You looked a bit flustered there for a second.” John said and Sherlock cursed himself for letting that shine through. 

They headed to the joined tables, John picking out a spot on the far edge so that Sherlock wouldn't be in the middle of things. A member of the team smirked at John. “Oh come on mate! You are the star! Leading us to victory! You need to sit on the honorary seat!” He said, patting a chair in the middle of everything. John looked to Sherlock, seeing him staring shyly down at his feet. John looked back at his team mate. “I'm fine here, cheers.” John said and the other frowned, sitting down at the place he had been patting for John. He looked at John for a while, before resuming to chat with the person next to him. Sherlock was positively blushing at that, but he started to feel more like a burden than John's guest. “Maybe I should go...” He murmured quietly to John, still looking down at the table. John frowned and shook his head. “What? No, no don't go. I mean, of course you can, if that's what you want. I won't keep you here but, I mean, I wanted you to come otherwise I would've never asked you to.” John rambled, rubbing his neck awkwardly. Sherlock's cheeks heated up a bit more. “O-Okay then... I'll stay.” He said softly and looked up at John with a shy little smile. John smiled brightly back. “Good. Good.” He said and handed Sherlock one of the menus. “So what are you having then? Most things here are nice so you can pick anything really and I think you would be satisfied.” John said and eyed the menu himself, even though he knew very well what was on it. Sherlock bit his lip again, looking through the menu briefly before looking at John. “I... I don't really eat...” Sherlock said quietly. God. Here he goes again. Burden. A burden for John. Beautiful John... John that was just trying to be sweet. This was going downhill fast. John chuckled. “You don't really /eat/? What's that supposed to mean-” John said but stopped himself. Maybe... Maybe Sherlock had an eating disorder of sorts, and he definitely shouldn't laugh at that. “You know what.” John said and took Sherlock's menu. “You don't have to eat if you don't want to. It would be nice since everyone else is eating, but I'm not gonna force you.” John promised. “If you want, you can have some of my pizza.” John suggested. “I'm just going to have a regular pepperoni pizza, is that something you like when you do eat?” John asked carefully. Sherlock was flabbergasted. John would allow him not to eat? The thought only was almost unreal. He wouldn't classify himself as having an eating disorder, eating just usually slowed him down and he didn't like that. Sherlock wasn't sure what he liked, he hadn't had a pizza in ages, but what John had suggested sounded good. He nodded. “Yes, yes that sounds good.” He agreed with a soft smile.

“Hey, Peter! A large pepperoni pizza for me. Make it extra large yeah?” John said to the owner of the place, giving him back the menu. “And a coke for me and, Sherlock?” John asked and Sherlock flinched, having not been ready to order anything. “I'll have the same.” He said quickly, looking back down. Mike was laughing, sitting a bit further away, but he glanced over to John. John smiled back, but gave him a look and knew that Mike understood that Sherlock was proving difficult, but that John wasn't about to give up on him yet. John started to talk to the person sitting next to him on his other side, and Sherlock felt very awkward just sitting there on the end, doing nothing. But he couldn't expect John to pay attention to him every second, he supposed. Even though that would be wonderful indeed. 

Soon all their pizzas arrived to the table and John's were definitely a large one. He smiled up at Peter, thanking him softly. Suddenly, a gasp was heard from Sherlock. “Sorry!” The person sitting across from Sherlock said quickly, a friend of someone from the team. John turned his head quickly, seeing the large glass of coke spilled all over the table and all over Sherlock's shirt. Sherlock was frozen in place, ready for someone to laugh, clap, or point. “Jesus Christ.” John said and glared at the other person quickly. “What happened? Are you an idiot mate?” He said and moved closer to Sherlock. He quickly shook his head. “N-No there were just so- so many things on the table and my plate nudged it and-” He tried apologising. John sighed and caught eyes with Peter who waved at him. “Come, follow me.” John said, somehow managing to get Sherlock to stand up and follow him to the private toilet in the back.

“It's okay. It's okay alright?” John said, grabbing a towel that Peter had brought to him. He started to soak up the drink that had spilled onto Sherlock's trousers, on his lap mostly of course, before quickly realising just where he was patting. “Uh, uhm, sorry, here, you do it.” John stuttered quickly, blushing and handing Sherlock the towel. Sherlock took it and held it against himself, feeling utterly ashamed and about to break down. John sighed and bit his lip, seeing the state of him. “I promise you it's okay. No one is thinking anything bad about you. Accidents happen.” John said and opened his duffel bag which he had brought with him. “You can have my clean shirt and I can wear my rugby shirt.” John said and quickly started to strip out of the shirt he was having on. Sherlock stood dumbfounded and frozen in place, positively gawking at John as the other began undressing. He realised he was doing it quite quickly though, and spun around to face the other way. John chuckled. “It's alright. I share changing rooms daily with other blokes, it's fine.” John said and held the clean shirt in his hands. “I'll turn around for you though.” He said, and did just that. Sherlock peeked over his shoulder, making sure John was turned the other way before undressing gently. “Shirt.” Sherlock murmured softly and John handed it to him behind his back, reaching down to pull on his rugby shirt instead. “Are you dressed?” John said with a soft smile and with a gentle “yes” from Sherlock, he turned back around. “Hmm... That's a bit big on you, but you look pretty good in it anyway.” John said as he looked at Sherlock in the oversized shirt. He looked quite adorable, and yet again John found himself wondering why he thought that. Sherlock was blushing harder at that and nodded gently. John's shirt was so soft... and warm... and it smelled of John as well, a scent he hadn't yet picked up on this strongly. He secretely hoped John would forget and that he could keep the shirt for himself, but he doubted that. “Do you want to change trousers as well? But pretty I'm certain mine will just fall off your hips...” John murmured and rubbed his neck. Sherlock shook his head. “Trousers are fine. They're practically dry now thanks to the towel...” Sherlock murmured, becoming a bit more eloquent now that he had gotten some clean clothes. His cheeks were still a deep shade of red though, but he hoped that somehow John wouldn't notice. “Thank you... I... I mean it. Thank you so much...” Sherlock murmured shyly, shuffling a bit on his feet. John smiled, feeling his own cheeks heat up a bit at the sincere thank you he had gotten from Sherlock. “You're welcome. Now, let's get back to the table yeah? Peter has cleaned up our spot so it will be mess free as well.” He said and smiled at Sherlock before holding the door for him so that they could head back to the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I will try to keep the updates more frequent again, hopefully once a day or something like that! I will try my best, thank you for waiting!! This chapter is a longer one!! :)/NightOfFanfics


	12. I like it sweet

Chapter 12 – I like it sweet.

They came back to the table without much fuss, the bloke still being very apologetic but John quickly brushed him off. “It's alright okay? Let's just move on.” John said and smiled a little. He looked over at Sherlock, smiling as well. He really did look good wearing his shirt... He blushed and quickly cleared his throat, looking at his pizza. “I'll take a first bite and see if it's worthy your consumption.” John chuckled and took a slice and a big bite. He chewed for a bit, Sherlock watching him intently and curiously. “Hmm... Yep, perfect. Here.” He said and handed Sherlock a slice. Sherlock looked at it for a little while before taking a gentle nibble, John already grabbing his second piece. “How is it?” John said, speaking with his mouth full. But it wasn't in a disgusting manner, more a cute manner, Sherlock decided. He smiled and nodded. “It's good. Very salty though.” He said and took a sip from his newly poured glass of coke. John smiled. “Well, when you've ran for what feels like forever and you've been sweating like a pig, salt is nice.” He said and chuckled a little. Sherlock nodded shyly and continued eating his pizza to John's surprise.

***

A while later, some people had dropped off from the gathering, and Mike moved to sit beside John. John was still working his way through the pizza, and Sherlock was on his third slice, having forgotten the fact that he had stated that he doesn't eat. John smiled at him, feeling glad that his plan of sharing a pizza had worked. “How's things going here then?” Mike said and John smiled at him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. “It's going good. You want a piece? I doubt we'll be able to finish it.” John said and Mike took a slice with a nod. “I wouldn't consider you the pizza eating kind Sherlock.” Mike joked and chuckled but John glared at him. “Mike, shut up.” He hissed, his friend frowning. Sherlock swallowed heavily. “Why... Why can't I eat pizza?” Sherlock asked worriedly. John shook his head. “Don't listen to him he's stupid alright?” John huffed. Mike shrugged. “You look like someone who would eat posh food. Like, I don't know, lobsters and stuff? Not a pepperoni pizza at least.” Mike continued, John rolling his eyes. “Oh...” Sherlock said, looking down at the greasy slice of pizza. “So that's what you think of me then? What you /both/ think of me then since you are friends? That I'm some posh snob that can't enjoy anything remotely mundane?” Sherlock said, his voice upset. John quickly shook his head, cleaning off his hands. “No, no Sherlock that's not it at all. I said don't listen to him, he's just being silly.” John said and put a gentle hand on Sherlock's shoulder. Sherlock flinched. “Excuse me.” He said and rushed out of the pizzeria, going to the corner of the street and lighting a cigarette. John sighed. “Look what you've done yeah? I just got him to eat properly and you start saying stupid things like that? I don't think about him like that at all, and neither should you.” John snapped and got up from his seat to go after Sherlock. “I was just having a laugh!” Mike yelled after him and closed his eyes with a sigh.

“Sherlock?” John said, running down the street. He frowned. “Are you... smoking?” He said, wrinkling his nose in disgust. “What's it to you?” Sherlock huffed, blowing out some smoke from the corner of his mouth. John shrugged. “Well first of all, it's very unflattering, second of all, I thought you were smart enough not to smoke, and thirdly, I don't want my clothes to smell like smoke because I will go through hell when I come home if they do.” John said firmly. Sherlock blushed a bit. He had forgotten he was wearing John's shirt. He quickly dropped the cigarette and stomped on it, turning around. “Sorry...” He murmured, looking at John. John sighed. “It's... It's alright just, I'm sorry for Mike's behaviour. And I really don't think that about you. So you have more money than the average bloke our age, so what? As long as you don't boast about it, which you don't, it shouldn't matter that you do. I'm fine with it alright?” John said, though it was a little bit of a white lie. Knowing how little he and his family had made him feel a pang of irritation and jealousy in his chest from Sherlock having more. Sherlock thought about what John said for a moment before nodding. “Except it does bother you. I can see it in your eyes John. I'm sorry that your money and family situation is not the best, but I would ask you to not take it out on me.” Sherlock said firmly. John frowned. “Excuse me? Take it out on you? Since when the fuck did I take it out on you?” John said, losing his temper since Sherlock was doing that person reading thing again, and stating something that just wasn't true. Sherlock swallowed. “Well you- well you haven't yet but you did call me a rich snob and push me that one time!” Sherlock argued. John let out a huff which was more like a sarcastic laugh. “Oh so that is the definition of taking it out on you then? Haven't I been treating you nice the whole bloody evening hmm? Haven't I stayed by your side this whole time huh? Haven't I given you my clothes so that you wouldn't be a mess after what happened?” John yelled. “I don't deserve this. I've only treated you with kindness and now you are pissed at me for something MIKE bloody said! Not me! I didn't say those things!” John argued. “But you do agree with them!” Sherlock yelled back. John huffed. “No I bloody don't! Stop telling me what I do and what I don't okay?! Yeah! So what if I'm a bit ticked off that you have more money than me and my family! So what Sherlock! I'm not holding it against you and you have no business thinking that you know what my personal life is like!” John yelled, his voice a bit broken. Sherlock looked at John, both of them panting from being upset and yelling. “Maybe... Maybe you should just go yeah? I think we're done here.” John said coldly and looked at Sherlock. Sherlock swallowed heavily. “I... John wait I-” “No I don't want to hear it Sherlock.” John interrupted him quickly. He turned around and started to walk back to the pizzeria. Sherlock looked down at his feet. He'd blown it, /again/. How did he manage to do that? They where having such a lovely time... Why did he have to get emotional? He knew deep inside that John probably was right, that he didn't agree with what Mike said nor that he would tease Sherlock for being wealthier, but his own instinct was to protect himself as soon as something felt wrong. “John! Your shirt-” Sherlock stuttered. “Keep it!” John yelled and waved, entering the pizzeria, slamming the door behind him.

***

Mike frowned as John stormed inside. “John? John what's going on?” He said as John slumped down beside him. “Fucking idiot.” He huffed, kicking the leg of a chair. Mike sighed. “I'm sorry I was really just trying to have a laugh and joke with him. I didn't think he would react that way, that /you/ would react that way.” Mike continued and bit his lip.

Meanwhile, Sherlock stood still in his place, not sure what to do. He wanted to go home, but he didn't want the night to end like this. It had been so good only to take a turn for the worse and it was his fault. He sighed and slowly walked back to the pizzeria, entering again. John groaned. “I said leave, Sherlock, what part of the word leave don't you understand?” John said and crossed his arms. Sherlock swallowed and rubbed his arm. “I'm... I'm sorry John. I know you don't want to listen to me but-” Everyone around the table was looking at Sherlock now, wondering what had happened. John sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. Sherlock nodded. “I'm really sorry. I have a tendency to protect myself as soon as something remotely bad happens John. I really don't think that you wanted to hurt me, but I was just so scared.” Sherlock admitted. John opened his eyes, seeing all the preying eyes of the people around the table. No, no matter how angry he was he didn't want Sherlock to have to pour his heart out in front of everyone. “Come.” He said and took Sherlock's hand, dragging him outside. John sighed and rubbed his neck. “Thank you for understanding that I didn't want to hurt you, because I really really didn't Sherlock. If you ask Mike, he will tell you I rarely pay as much attention to anyone like I've done to you this evening. I've really tried my best Sherl.” John said and nodded. Sherlock bit his lip, feeling even more guilty hearing that John had actually paid more attention to him than others, perhaps even past girlfriends if Sherlock was allowed to fantasize. “I'm- I'm sorry.” He stuttered, letting out a sniffle. “I'm- I'm sorry and I don't- I don't want to go-” He started with a gentle sob. He hated this. He hated crying in front of people. It made him look weak. John's eyes widened when he realised Sherlock was crying. “Oh shit. Shit shit. Sherlock don't cry. Don't cry Jesus, Christ don't cry-” John stuttered quickly moving closer and gently rubbing Sherlock's arm. “It's okay. It's okay. God I hate it when people cry. Just don't.” He rambled, Sherlock desperately starting to wipe his eyes. John didn't like it when people cried. He would try to stop quickly then. John nodded. “That's it. That's it shh. It's okay.” He reassured him once more, still stroking his arm. “You don't have to go. You can stay. You can stay for as long as you'd like.” John said, sighing to himself for being such a pushover. He was still a bit upset from Sherlock thinking all those things about him, yet his priority was instantly to make Sherlock feel better. “Let's go back inside, have a cup of tea even though it's not the greatest, and everything will be okay. I promise.” John said and Sherlock nodded shyly, his crying stopped but his eyes still wet and red. John smiled. “Okay, come along then.” He smiled and lead Sherlock back inside, the plates already removed and doggie bags created by Peter for everyone. “Some tea for me and Sherlock.” John said and sat down. Sherlock gently looked up at John. “I like it sweet. Very sweet.” Sherlock mumbled awkwardly. John chuckled. “Two sugars in one of them!” John called to Peter, smiling at Sherlock who smiled timidly back.


	13. Different kinds of bees

Chapter 13 – Different kinds of bees

The night was coming to an end and the last of the group stood outside, John chatting away with Mike about the coming weekend and his birthday. It wasn't too long left now since it was thursday evening, and really they were planning everything a bit too late. “At least I'll be able to buy the drinks for the party and you don't have to go to your cousin for help.” John said with a soft chuckle, Sherlock standing awkwardly beside him. Mike nodded. “Yeah, well that's one good thing at least.” He said and chuckled as well. “So what time does your parents leave?” John asked Mike. “They'll leave around three o'clock in the afternoon so after that we can start getting everything together. We'll need snacks too, and a cake of course.” Mike pondered. John nodded. “We'll start the party at seven, I think, does that sound good?” John said and Mike nodded. “Yeah, yeah that sounds about right. It will kick off later probably, we have the house all to ourselves the day after as well so we'll have time to clean up.” Mike grinned. John rolled his eyes. “Well we should try to keep it fairly calm, I don't want it to get absolutely mental Mike.” John said with a firm nod. It was Mike's turn to roll his eyes. “Party pooper.” He said and nudged John's arm. “Isn't he a party pooper Sherlock?” Mike said, trying to make up from his earlier mistake. Sherlock blushed and shrugged. “I think it's suitable for his age to be acting like an adult and not wanting the party to get out of hand.” Sherlock rambled factually and looked at John with a little smile. That was a compliment after all, in his mind. John smiled and chuckled a little. “Yeah, Sherlock's right.” John said with a determined nod, wrapping his arm around Sherlock's shoulder and pulling him close, something he would do with any friend of his. But for Sherlock, that only caused his cheeks to heat up more, gently allowing himself to lean his head onto John's shoulder. That made John freeze a bit. That wasn't the usual response his friends gave him when he did that. Sherlock noticed that the situation suddenly got awkward and quickly moved his head off of John's shoulder, standing straight once again. “Of course I'm right.” Sherlock murmured quickly and quietly, trying to seem like nothing had happened. John's cheeks were a bit flushed too and he quickly let go of Sherlock's shoulders, rubbing his neck.

“So... Can I count on you coming as well?” John said finally after Mike had gone off to speak to another friend before he would leave. Sherlock let out a deep breath of relief. He had waited for John to ask him that for what felt like forever, and he was thrilled that it finally happened, even if it was after an awkward moment they'd had together. “Yes. Yes I'll be there.” Sherlock said and nodded firmly, biting his lip a bit. John smiled. “Good.” He said and grabbed his duffel bag. “I'll see you tomorrow at school then?” John said and began walking to his bus stop. Sherlock nodded again but then quickly shook his head. “My- My ride will be here soon. You... You can get a ride home if you'd like. Then you won't have to wait for the bus.” Sherlock suggested quickly, his heart pounding in his chest. Did he really offer John a ride home in the car the blonde young man had pointed out several times as something only a snob would use? Maybe it was ridiculous, but he wanted to do something nice for John this evening after everything he had done for him, and right now this was the only thing he could think of. John smiled, tilting his head, seeing the different emotions dance over Sherlock's face. “Alright then. I'll take you up on that offer. It's bloody ages until my bus arrives anyway.” John lied, knowing it was only ten minutes or so before the next bus. He walked up to Sherlock, waving at Mike and the other's before heading down the road with him.

***

It didn't take long until a sleek black car pulled up by the street, Sherlock moving to the door and opening it up for John. The driver quickly stepped out, looking rather well dressed and butler-y. “May I take your bag sir?” He said and John frowned. Sir? He was as far away from a sir as he possibly could be. “Oh, uhm, I suppose.” John said and gave the driver the duffle bag, the man quickly grabbing it and walking over to put it in the trunk. Sherlock nodded to the door he was holding up and John gently got inside. It was, without a doubt, the nicest car he had ever been in, and he looked around himself in awe. Sherlock walked to the other side and got inside as well, instantly putting on his seat belt. “We're going to drop John Watson off first Daniel.” Sherlock said, motioning for John to put his seat belt on too. John nodded and quickly scrambled to get it on. The last car he was in didn't even have functioning seat belts in the back of the car. Daniel nodded and John gave him his adress before looking over at Sherlock with a shy smile. “This... This is nice.” John said and nodded. “I can see why you would prefer a ride home in this rather than the bus...” John murmured shyly and looked out the tinted window, gazing out into the bright lights shining through the London night. While John was busy looking out the window, Sherlock was busy looking at John. The rugby shirt was snug around John's muscles, and it showed him off in the most incredibly way. Sherlock shivered pleasantly, thinking back to how stupid he had been leaning his head onto John's shoulder. At least John hadn't been upset about it or pushed him away or anything. That was a plus. Suddenly John looked back and caught Sherlock looking at him. He smiled. “Are you staring at me?” He said softly with a chuckle. Sherlock quickly shook his head. “No- I- I thought I saw a-... a fly. Or something. Just wanted to make sure it wasn't a bee.” Sherlock said quickly and bit his lip. John frowned, though a smile was still playing on his lips. “I'm sure it was just a fly.” John said, but knew that Sherlock most likely had lied about that. “A bee would've been worse though.” He said with a nod. Sherlock shrugged. “I quite like bees. They are fascinating creatures. And some make honey and I do like honey as well.” Sherlock said and smiled up at John. John chuckled. “I don't think I've ever met a bloke fascinated with bees before.” He said and shook his head fondly. Sherlock blushed and looked down a bit. John reached over and put a hand on Sherlock's shoulder. “But, I'm glad to have met one now.” He said and Sherlock looked up quickly, a smile reappearing on his lips. “Want to hear some fun facts about bees?” Sherlock said eagerly and John nodded. “Go ahead, make me just as fascinated as you are.” John said and smiled.

***

Sherlock had rambled on the whole way to John's house about different kinds of bees, their rituals, their different positions in the hive, what different flying patterns meant, and heaps of other things. By the end, John was certain he knew everything there was to know about bees, and he had seen a new side of Sherlock. A side that was genuinly excited about something, a more open Sherlock. He treasured that, even though he had been struggling to not fall asleep a few times. Sherlock looked out the window quickly as the car began to slow down. Was this where John lived? He swallowed and looked at the run-down little house. “I'm sorry... I didn't know I rambled on for so long.” Sherlock said, his eyes still fixed on the house as the car came to a full stop. “Don't worry about it, I liked it. Honestly.” John said with a smile, though saw the way Sherlock was looking at his home. He looked back at it as well, suddenly fearing that his dad had seen him come home in a car like this. “I- I should go-” John stuttered, scrambling to get his seat belt off. “I'll- I'll see you tomorrow yeah?” John said and Sherlock frowned, wondering why John was nervous all of the sudden. “John... Of course we will, but, why are you like this?” Sherlock said, unable to find a suitable word as quickly as he needed since John was already out the door and by the trunk, getting his bag. “See you tomorrow.” John said quickly, avoiding Sherlock's question as he headed for the front door of his house.


	14. A friend your age in a car like that

Chapter 14 - A friend your age in a car like that

John entered he house as quietly as he could, opening the door very slowly. He turned around, closing the door equally as gently. “Who was that?” Mr. Watson said, suddenly appearing behind him. John stood up quickly and spun around, swallowing hard. “No one. A friend”. He said quickly, unsure of what to say, but certain that he didn't want to say Sherlock's name outloud to his father. The living room had been so dark he hadn't been able to see that his father had been there, practically spying at him. “A friend your age with a car like that? I doubt it son. Now you tell me the truth or you know what the consequences will be.” Mr. Watson hissed, moving closer. John swallowed hard, shaking his head. “I'm- I'm telling the truth dad- sir-! I am, it's my friend and he has a driver that picks him up and drives him around and-” John was interrupted by a hard slap to his face, nearly toppling him over. “Don't lie to me boy.” Mr. Watson whispered, John stroking his cheek and looking back at him. “Now, tell me the truth.” He said once again. John sniffled. “I'm- I'm telling the truth- I promise- I promise I'm telling you the truth he's my friend from school and his family have a lot of money so they can afford him being driven around and you can ask Mike you can ask him and he will say that it's true-” John rambled in one breath, looking down at his father's feet. Mr. Watson got quiet, lowering his hand that had been slowly raising for another hit. He grabbed John by the shirt, pulling him up close. “You don't take charity from anyone. ANYONE. You are a Watson and you should be proud of it and if I hear about this friend one more time I promise that you will not get away this easily. Do you understand?” Mr. Watson said firmly, and John nodded quickly, finding it hard to breathe from the grip of his shirt. “Say 'yes sir'!” Mr. Watson growled. “Y-Yes sir!” John whimpered and was slowly put back down on the floor by his father. “Now hit the showers and then go to bed. You're already home late.” He continued, standing in place to make sure John did what he said. John nodded and took his bag, quickly hurrying upstairs to the bathroom.

He showered quickly, and when he got out, he could already see in the foggy mirror that the part around his eye and cheek was starting to bruise. His father's slaps were very powerful, too powerful. He sighed and dried himself off quickly, hurrying to his bedroom to get into his pajamas. He slumped down onto the bed in just an old t-shirt and his boxers, sighing once more. He hated this. Why did things have to be this way?

***

Meanwhile, Sherlock had just walked into the door of his house, his mother and father rushing towards him with big smiles. “Oh Shirley!! Myc told us the good news! Your very first party with new friends! And so quickly after you've started the new school!” Mrs. Holmes gushed and started to hug and pepper Sherlock's face with kisses. Mr. Holmes hugged his son too, sighing contently. “Good job my wonderful son.” He said and ruffled Sherlock's curls. Sherlock was positively blushing now and he rolled his eyes. “Mother, father, this is certainly not necessary...” Sherlock muttered. “Oh but it is. My little brother, all grown up.” Mycroft said suddenly with a teasing grin, appearing in the hallway as well. He frowned though when he realised that Sherlock wasn't wearing the same shirt he left in. “What happened to your shirt?” Mycroft said without thinking first, Mrs. Holmes looking quickly to it. Sherlock blushed deeper. “I... I spilled. Well, I didn't really spill but someone spilled their drink on me. This... This is a friend's shirt. He... He let me borrow it.” Sherlock said and Mycroft new instantly exactly what 'friend' this was. But for now he was a good big brother and didn't mention anything about it. Mrs. Holmes smiled. “Well that was very kind of him. We'll have him over for afternoon tea sometime.” She tutted softly and kissed Sherlock's cheek again. “Come luv, I've prepared some tea and biscuits for you.” She said and tugged him into the kitchen eagerly but gently. “We want to hear all about it.” Mr. Holmes said, following them inside.

Sherlock sighed, sitting down to sip his tea and nibble on a biscuit. He wasn't really hungry since he had eaten a lot more of the pizza than he had first planned to, but he was polite enough to have at least a little bit of tea and a biscuit. “I'm sorry if I'm not too cheerful right now... I... I really did have a good time. Except for a few mishaps...” He murmured. Mr. Holmes nodded. “Well that's understandable, it was your first time out like this after all, it's alright to have some mishaps.” He explained. Sherlock nodded. “I just... I have a bad feeling in my tummy... When- When I left John by his house-” Sherlock began but stopped quickly when Mrs. Holmes quickly looked at him. “John? Is that the young man who borrowed you his shirt? Oh, lovely! Now we have a name to this friend of yours.” She grinned eagerly and looked to her husband who nodded. “Continue with your story Sherlock, what happened?” He said patiently. Sherlock nodded. “When we dropped him off by his house he started acting all strange... He was rushing and- and he barely said good bye.” Sherlock murmured. “I don't know if I did anything wrong. He was fine the whole car ride there, but in a split second he was just... almost frightened in a way.” Sherlock mumbled. Mycroft stood in the kitchen as well leaning against the kitchen wall, looking over at Sherlock. Of course he had snooped around Sherlock's room once his brother had left, finding out that his /love/ interest or whatever he was, was indeed someone named John Watson. He had done some research and found out about John's father and the fact that he had been high up in the military but had been sent home due to injuries. He had deduced some other bits here and there, but there was still a few blanks. But what Sherlock said did spark a tinge of worry in his mind as well. Mrs. Holmes smiled and stroke Sherlock's hand encouragingly. “I'm sure he's fine Sherlock. Maybe he was just in a hurry. He realised how late it was and he needed to hurry inside. That's all there is to it I'm sure.” She said softly. Sherlock sighed. He knew that couldn't be it, and he remembered what he had said to John the first time he had deduced him. /Must be difficult having a father who doesn't want you to play sports and is taking his suppressed anger out on his family and his drinking habits./. Sherlock shivered and hoped whatever the cause was for John's sudden hurry wasn't something related to that.


	15. I'm definitely not done with you

Chapter 15 - I'm definitely not done with you.

“Jesus John.” Mike said, meeting up with John in the school hallway. John sighed. “Is it that bad?” He said, tilting his bruised up face towards Mike. Mike sighed. “Well it's not pretty.” He said and scratched the back of his head. “What happened?” He asked, looking at John worriedly. John bit his lip, rubbing his neck. “Well... Sherlock gave me a ride home, as you know and, well, my dad saw the car...” John trailed off. “I had no idea he would react that way. He was so... angry...” John whispered. He continued chatting with Mike, leaning against the locker. A bit further away, Sherlock was coming around the corner and saw the back of John's head. He smiled eagerly. He had washed John's shirt and was wearing it today as a surprise, and he hoped John would like it. He wasn't sure though, maybe he was just being weird. He rushed up behind John, trying to contain a giggle. “Good morning John-” Sherlock stopped. His eyes widened. John had turned around at his soft giggle, and he could see his face clearly now in the morning sunlight coming in through the big glass windows of the school. “What- What happened-” Sherlock whispered, gripping his book tightly to his chest. “I'll see you later John.” Mike said, deciding it was best to leave them alone. John smiled a little. “Morning Sherlock.” He said, tilting his head. He sighed. “Well, I'm sure you can guess, or deduce it as you call it.” John said and nodded. “I'm fine, it's just nasty bruises, honest.” John said and continued smiling. The last thing he wanted was for Sherlock to feel bad about this. Sherlock bit his lip, not really feeling like it was fine at all. “Nice shirt.” John said and smiled broader. Sherlock frowned. “Nice-... Oh...” He said, having forgotten all about his idea. He looked down on himself, licking his bottom lip. “I- I washed it-” Was that really what he followed up with? God, he was a complete idiot. John chuckled. “Well it probably needed a wash. Looks good on you. You can keep it.” He said, even though he knew it was his only nice shirt that didn't look old and tattered. Sherlock blushed, swinging a bit from side to side. “Thank you, I-” “Oh gosh darnit! Did he do it again?” A woman's voice interrupted Sherlock. John sighed. “Molly, I'm fine okay?” He said as she moved between him and Sherlock, starting to fuss and touch his bruises. John flinched. “Molls.” He said sternly and she took away her hand, looking back at Sherlock. “Oh, hi Sherlock.” She said and blushed, smiling at him kindly. Sherlock glanced over at Molly. “Hello Hooper.” He said simply before moving close to John again. “I know something that can help with the bruising. Meet me by the school nurse's office after class okay?” Sherlock said quickly and blushed a little before hurrying off to his classroom.

***

After the first class, which John had fallen asleep in several times, he headed towards the nurse's office, just as Sherlock had instructed. The school nurse had the day off on fridays, so he wasn't even sure why they were meeting there in the first place. He went alone, and smiled sleepily as he saw Sherlock standing by the door. “So, here I am, bruises and all.” John said and snorted softly. “You know our school nurse has fridays off, right?” John said with a soft smirk. Sherlock rolled his eyes. “Of course I do, otherwise I wouldn't suggest us going here would I?” Sherlock said and retrieved a hair pin from the back of his unruly head of curls. He opened it up with his mouth, and began moving it around in the lock. “Keep a lookout.” He told John, who frowned skeptically. “What are you doing? You know that stuff doesn't work right? It's only in the films-” But by the time John finished that scentence, Sherlock had successfully opened the door. John's eyes widened. “Remind me to ask you to come along if I ever decide to rob something.” John said but gasped quickly as he was pulled by his hand into the office. Sherlock smirked and patted one of the chairs after closing the door behind them. “Sit down Watson, this might hurt a little.” Sherlock said and went to the cupboards, rummaging around. John flinched. “What- What do you mean hurt a little? What are you doing to do-” “Relax, John, it was a joke.” Sherlock interrupted him and rolled his eyes. “I'm just going to put some cream on it. Get the swelling down and reduce the redness.” Sherlock said and smiled as he finally found the right cream to use. John sighed. “Don't scare me like that...” He muttered, crossing his arms. Sherlock chuckled and pulled a chair close so that he was sitting comfortably right in front of John. This gave him an excellent opportunity to study John's face. Strong, yet somehow soft features, the sandy blonde hair, the little chubby but adorable nose, the eyes he could just get lost in- “Sherlock? Are you alright?” John asked with a frown. Sherlock blushed deeply, quickly shaking his head to get back to reality. He nodded. “Fine, just fine. Sorry.” He said and put some cream on his pointer finger, gently starting to smooth it over John's bruise. John hissed a little, not because of the cream but because of the touch. “Shh, it'll feel better soon, promise.” Sherlock whispered and smiled gently, completely focused at the task at hand. John smiled a little and looked at Sherlock as he worked. When Sherlock was quiet and not witty, he had a chance to really look at the young man's face. The cheekbones, the long slender nose, the beautiful eyes... John blushed. What was he thinking about? Something he really shouldn't be thinking about, that's for sure. Sherlock smiled. “You seem to be blushing Watson. Is everything alright?” Sherlock said in a soft, slightly teasing voice. John cleared his throat. “Yes, yep, I'm fine. Absolutely, fine.” John stuttered, licking his lip. Sherlock smirked crookedly. “Good... Good.” He said and moved down the cheekbone a bit with the cream. “Your cheeks seem to be red but for a whole other reason than the bruising...” Sherlock murmured shyly, his eyes flickering to John's, trying to insinuate... something. John swallowed heavily once more. “It's- It's nothing alright?” John stuttered, getting rather flustered. Sherlock moved slowly, taking his time, but John's patience was running thin. “I- I think we're done here, I think-” John stuttered, standing up quickly, making Sherlock drag a stripe of cream down his cheek. Sherlock blushed heavily. He had gone too far, said to much. He quickly grabbed a tissue. “Let me clean off your cheek-” “I said we're done here.” John said and backed away before quickly storming out of the nurse's office, continuing to half run down the hallway. Sherlock stood alone in the room now, clutching the tissue. He had taken it too far. He wasn't even one to talk like that or even... touch like that. But with John it had been so easy and- He quickly cleaned up the office to it's original state and closed the door, locking it behind him. “John!” He called, starting to rush after him.

Sherlock caught a glimpse of John heading into the men's bathroom and he slowed down, determined to let John have a moment before barging in. John grabbed a paper towel and started to clean up the smear, trying to calm down all the emotions that was running haywire in his body and mind. What just happened? He had no idea, but he was starting to calm down the more he thought about it. Sherlock had just been... nice, helpful, helping him to make the bruising better, and as soon as Sherlock opened the door, John looked up at him and bit his lip. “I'm sorry I stormed out like that. I'm not sure why I did it and I'm really, truly sorry. You were only trying to help, which you did, it already hurts less. I'm sorry for being so jittery, it's probably just something stuck from yesterday. Forgive me alright?” John said, Sherlock's eyes wide, baffled by the apology he had just received when he had been ready to start apologising himself. “What? Oh. Uhm. It's fine John. I forgive you, of course I do.” Sherlock rambled quickly, his cheeks starting to heat up again. John smiled and placed a hand on Sherlock's arm, rubbing a bit. “You're a good friend Sherlock, I'm glad we met.” He said in all honesty, tilting his head softly. “My... My dad told me to stay away from you, but that's not gonna happen. We just bloody met, and I'm definitely not done with you.” John chuckled. “It's usually just empty threats anyway, when he's angry.” John murmured. “Don't worry though, I didn't tell him your name, and even if I did he's not one to just go after someone he doesn't know. He still has some honor, somewhere.” John explained with a nod and a soft smile. Sherlock didn't know what to say. John had said so many things all at the same time and he had trouble comprehending it all for the first time ever. He usually did. He was usually quick to understand but not this time. John thought he was a good friend, he was glad they had met and he wasn't done with him even if his father had threatened him to stay away. Sherlock suddenly lunged into John's arms, not a care in the world if he could or not. John nearly fell backwards, but he quickly wrapped his arms around Sherlock, blushing and letting out a soft chuckle. “Hey, it's okay.” John said, not sure what to say, or if Sherlock was happy or sad. He stroke his back a little, leaning his head onto Sherlock's shoulder. Sherlock squeezed John tightly, letting out a soft breath. “Thank you John. Thank you.” Sherlock said, his voice trembling slightly. John smiled. “I'm not sure for what exactly, but you're welcome Sherlock.” He said softly and squeezed Sherlock a little, still stroking his back gently. “Sherlock, we should probably get going so we're not late for our classes. I'll see you at lunch okay?” John said after a little while, gently trying to make Sherlock let go. It wasn't because he was uncomfortable, he just didn't know why he deserved this in the first place. Sherlock reluctantly began pulling away, letting his hands gently follow the line of John's back muscles. He nodded, looking back up at John. “See you at lunch.” Sherlock said and proceeded to quickly walk out of the bathroom, leaving John red in the face and impossibly warm both inside and out.

***

Come lunch time, John and Mike walked into the cafeteria, grabbing a sandwich and some chips for lunch along with some fruit and a drink as well. “There he is, Sherlock!” John called, seeing the tall young man sit beside a window, reading a book. Sherlock looked up quickly and smiled. “John, Mike.” He said with a soft nod as the two sat down by the same table. John frowned. “Aren't you eating? Or have you already finished?” John asked and began eating his overfilled sandwich. Sherlock wrinkled his nose a bit. “Not a fan of school lunches really.” He said with a shrug. John chuckled. “You can have some of my chips if you want.” John said and pushed the tray towards Sherlock, trying to use the same tactics as he had used in the pizzeria. Sherlock nodded, picking a chip up and dipping it in ketchup, chewing slowly. It was definitely not the greatest, but it was decent enough to eat. “So, I was just telling John that everything is set up for tomorrow. Just need to fetch some thing earlier in the day. You're coming, right Sherlock?” Mike said and smiled at him. Sherlock nodded. “Yes, I'll be there.” He said and looked up at John, smiling a little. Mike beamed. “Great! The more the merrier.” Mike said and chomped down onto his sandwich, not having the best table manners in the world. John took a few sips of his drink, looking at Sherlock. “So did you get home alright? Last night I mean? It was a bit late after all, I hope you didn't get into any trouble.” John said and bit his lip. Sherlock quickly blushed, looking down, remembering all the fuss his parents had created around him. He shook his head. “No, they were fine. My parents I mean, they were... fine. Good. Happy.” Sherlock said and nodded. “They... They want to invite you over for tea sometime. You- You don't have to agree, of course, they're just being silly anyway...” Sherlock murmured quickly. John smiled and blushed, frowning a little. “Me? For tea? Why on earth would they want that?” He said and chuckled, looking over at Mike before looking back at Sherlock. Sherlock shrugged, stroking a curl behind his ear. “Well I told them... That you helped me... With the shirt and things and they wanted to do something nice back...” Sherlock said and swallowed. John blushed even more. “Oh, uh, alright. I mean, why not?” John said and shrugged. “I'll come over for tea.” He agreed with a nod, taking another bite of his sandwich. Sherlock's eyes widened. “You will? Oh... They'll be thrilled. I'm warning you though... They can be a bit much sometimes.” Sherlock said and sighed softly. John nodded. “I'm sure it's nothing I can't handle.” He smiled. “I could come after school today? I don't have anything to prepare for tomorrow, Mike is more excited for my party than I am I think, so he's got us covered besides the few things we need to prepare tomorrow.” John chuckled. Sherlock smiled wider and nodded quickly. “After school. Perfect. We end at the same time and Daniel will be here to pick us up.” Sherlock decided before John had a chance to change his mind. John looked down at himself. “I'm not really dressed right for the occasion, I think...” He said, looking at his old blue checkered shirt with a plain but clean white t-shirt underneath. He bit his lip. “Maybe if I button my shirt up I will look more presentable...” John said and looked back up at Sherlock. Sherlock smiled and nodded. “I doubt my parents would care even if you would come dressed in hotpants and a flamingo top. I think you'll be quite surprised by what they're really like.” Sherlock said with a cheeky grin, stealing another chip from John's plate, John blushing and Mike laughing heartily at the mental image of John wearing those things.


	16. Those pesky branches

Chapter 16 – Those pesky branches

“Sherlock, I'm not so sure about this.” John said when he met up with him by the big doors leading outside. Sherlock tilted his head. “Oh... You've changed your mind. That's... That's fair.” Sherlock said, but felt gutted. He had been looking forward to this all day and now John didn't want to go. John quickly shook his head. “No- No I've not changed my mind I just- I'm worried about it yeah? I'm not sure what your parents will think of me, I mean, as a friend.” He added quickly. Sherlock sighed. “John. My parents are kind. Almost too kind. I often wonder how me and my brother came from them, since neither of us are so... enthusiastic.” Sherlock nodded. “You'll be fine. But if you don't want to go, I will accept that too.” Sherlock said with a soft smile. John rubbed his neck, looking at Sherlock. “Fine then. I'll go. But if they turn on me you better be there to protect me.” John said and Sherlock chuckled. “Turn on you? By the end of the evening they'll wish you were their third son. Now come on Watson.” Sherlock smirked and started walking.

The car was waiting already of course, and John climbed in, nodding to the driver who recognised him now. Sherlock climbed in the back as well, more eager than nervous. He was a bit nervous too of course, but mostly about Mycroft. He would probably become nosey and would try to find out all sorts about John. He looked over at John shyly. No, he wouldn't tell him about his brother, perhaps John would change his mind about coming over then. He wanted to do something to calm John, he could tell how nervous he was. But he couldn't do much, could he? Perhaps a gentle hand on John's on the seat... He let his hand gently graze John's, just to see what would happen. John quickly looked up at Sherlock and blushed, but a little smile appeared on his lips. He quickly looked to the window, and left his hand right where it was, underneath Sherlock's. Sherlock could barely believe that the gentle touch had worked and he blushed deeply and looked outside the other window, keeping his hand in place over John's for the whole ride home.

Finally, the car began pulling up into a gravel driveway in front of a huge house, the biggest he had seen so far. He swallowed heavily and looked back at Sherlock. “This- This is where you live?” He said and Sherlock blushed heavily with a soft nod. Sherlock had of course told his parents they were coming, and they had been over the moon, telling Sherlock they would prepare all sorts of things. Sherlock had told them to try to keep it down a bit and that John was very shy. Which John wasn't really in person, but in this situation, he was. Sherlock opened his door and got out, walking around to the other side and helping John out. “Thanks.” John said and smiled crookedly, taking a deep breath and clearing his throat before starting to walk towards the house with Sherlock.

“They're here, they're here!” Mrs. Holmes shouted to Mr. Holmes as she rushed to the door. She opened it up, the slightly plump woman beaming as she saw the two boys on the doorstep. “Oh! Hello! You must be John then, it's so nice to meet you!” She beamed and took John's hand, shaking it first before tutting at herself and pulling John into a big hug. John's eyes widened but he quickly hugged Mrs. Holmes back. Sherlock was right. He was surprised indeed. “Mrs.- Mrs. Holmes. Thank you so much for your kindness and for having me over.” John groaned out softly as he was being squeezed by Sherlock's mother. “Mother please...” Sherlock muttered and Mrs. Holmes let go reluctantly. “Oh, sorry, there there.” She said and corrected John's shirt. Soon enough, Mr. Holmes appeared behind his wife, putting a hand on her shoulder. “John Watson.” He said and reached forward, shaking John's hand with a warm smile. John blushed a little and nodded. “Mr. Holmes, nice to meet you.” He said, even bowing a little, not sure what to do. In his eyes, the father was an authority, after how he had been treated at home. Mr. Holmes beamed. “Well come inside then, no use standing out here.” He said and wrapped his arm around John's shoulders to help him inside. John flinched quickly, fear setting in with the close touch. Sherlock noticed it too and bit his lip. Mr. Holmes moved his arm away equally as fast. “Sorry.” He said, and tilted his head, smiling at John. John nodded. “No. It's fine. I'm sorry too.” John said and looked over at Sherlock. Only then he first realised his face must still look quite messed up and that he owed Sherlock's parents an explanation. “I- I don't always look like this. In the face I mean. I'm not one to get into fights. This was not really even because of I fight I was- uhm- I fell down and hit my eye on a branch.” John said, biting his lip a little. God that must've been the worst lie ever. Mr. Holmes nodded. “I see.” He said, keeping his soft smile. “Those pesky branches.” He said knowingly as he began walking towards the living room. John sighed in relief, even though he felt like Mr. Holmes hadn't bought it at all. He removed his shoes and followed Sherlock into the living room. 

“Wow...” John gasped to himself, seeing the large living room, a huge lit fireplace and a big chandelier in the ceiling. God he didn't belong here, not one bit. Mrs. Holmes giggled a little. “Come, come sit down.” She encouraged, helping John to the sofa and then plopping Sherlock down beside his new found friend. “Tea?” She asked and John nodded. “Yes, please, thank you.” John said and smiled a little, looking over at Sherlock. Sherlock smiled a little at John, leaning back onto the sofa. This was going splendid so far, in Sherlock's mind. Especially since- “Hello, John Watson.” Another voice said and Sherlock groaned softly, squeezing his eyes shut. There he was. The brother. John quickly looked to the side and smiled, standing up politely. “Yes, hello, you must be Sherlock's brother Mycroft.” John said and shook his hand. Mycroft smiled. “Correct.” He said and then looked at Sherlock. Sherlock gave him a look saying 'if you ruin this I will kill you with my very own hands', and hoped that that would be enough. Mycroft looked back at John and sat down into another arm chair, humming gently as he made himself a cup of tea. “Captain of the rugby team, am I right?” Mycroft said and John swallowed. “Captain of a rugby team hmm? That's quite impressive. My sons have never been much for sports.” Mr. Holmes smiled. John blushed. “Well... Thank you. And I think Sherlock did brilliantly cheering me on at the game last night. Don't think we would've won otherwise.” John smiled. Sherlock rolled his eyes. “I doubt my cheering helped you win John.” Sherlock said and John chuckled a little. “It was supposed to be a compliment, not facts.” John said, making Mrs. Holmes giggle a little once again as she handed the cup of tea to John. Sherlock blushed heavily. “Oh...” He said and smiled a little to himself. Mycroft rolled his eyes at his brothers behaviour. Mr. Holmes smiled. “I hear it's your birthday tomorrow John, and that you've invited Sherlock. I trust you will be keeping an eye on him.” Mr. Holmes said softly. “Father. I don't need anyone to keep an eye on me I can handle myself fine.” Sherlock objected. Mr. Holmes smiled. “Of course you can. And happy birthday a day in advance John.” Mr. Holmes said with another warm smile directed at John. John blushed, lowering his head and looking down into his teacup. “Actually... It's not a day in advance.” John said and shrugged. “It's... It's actually today.” John said and glanced back up shyly. Mrs. Holmes frowned. “Today? Oh... Oh! Why on earth did come to visit us then! You should be with your family luv. Oh happy birthday!” Mrs. Holmes said, moving to give John another hug. Sherlock sat, rather dumbfounded and looked at John. But... But Mike hadn't said anything. Neither had Molly. Maybe they had already congratulated him before Sherlock met John today. Mr. Holmes was frowning softly, and Mycroft was looking down at his cup, trying to keep his mouth shut. Once Mrs. Holmes was seated once more, John noticed all the upset and confused faces. “I'm... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything...” John sighed. Sherlock shook his head. “Of course you should've. And I'm glad you did. Happy birthday John.” Sherlock said and placed a hand on John's. John swallowed and glanced up at Sherlock shyly. “Thanks.” He nodded. “You didn't bother going home because no one remembers your birthday there anyway.” Mycroft said when he couldn't keep himself from it any longer, his eyes directed towards John. “Mycroft!” Sherlock hissed, looking at his brother. Mrs. Holmes frowned. “Myc! What on earth are you saying! Don't be rude to our guest! It's not like you at all!” Mrs. Holmes said, slapping Mycroft on the knee. John sighed and squeezed his eyes shut. “It's fine, Mrs. Holmes. Really, it's fine. And well, he's right.” John murmured quietly. Both Mrs. and Mr. Holmes turned to look at John. Neither of them said anything for a short but agonizing moment for John, and he didn't know what to say either. Mrs. Holmes looked at her husband knowingly, and he nodded back. “Right.” Mr. Holmes said and stood up. “If it is your birthday, tea and biscuits won't do. We're going out for a birthday dinner.” Mr. Holmes smiled and smoothed a hand through his hair. Mrs. Holmes beamed and stood up as well. “Right.” She agreed with a nod. Sherlock smiled brightly at John, and even Mycroft did too, but John looked petrified. “What? No. Oh no, no no, you don't have to please I-” John said, standing up so quickly he managed to spill his tea all over himself. Sherlock stood up as well, putting a hand on John's shoulder. “Looks like I might have to lend you your shirt back.” Sherlock said with a soft smile. John groaned. “I can't! Alright? I can't let you take me out anywhere, I don't- I can't afford to go anywhere I don't have the money to-” “Well of course we would pay for you John, you don't have to pay yourself.” Mr. Holmes interrupted. John was panting now, quite worked up and upset. “No! No I can't allow you to pay for me it's not right I'm not worth it I'm-” John stuttered. Sherlock took matter in his own hands, and John's hand too for that matter. “We'll be back down in a little bit.” Sherlock said and began dragging John upstairs to his room.

***

Sherlock quickly entered his room and pushed John inside. “John, calm down.” Sherlock said and placed his hands on his shoulder. “Take a few deep breaths. Here, sit.” He said and guided John to the foot of his bed. He sat down beside John and kept a hand on his shoulder. “Listen to me and listen closely. Even though I'm a little hurt you never told me your real birthday was today, I'm happy I found out now. I can guarantee you that your father will not know about it, and I can guarantee you that you are safe, okay? I'm not stupid, I know what's going on and I've known ever since I first met you more or less. I was so afraid last night when I dropped you off I couldn't sleep. And then I saw you like that first thing in the morning, it made my heart sink.” Sherlock admitted, speaking more to John than it felt like he had ever done before. “Can I please celebrate your birthday with you today? I will come tomorrow too, of course, but can I please spend your actual birthday with you today, with my family, with my family who cares so much about you already. Please?” Sherlock pleaded, looking John in the eyes. John had calmed down while Sherlock spoke, and now he was breathing evenly and slowly. He took a moment before nodding. “Alright.” John said softly. “Alright. I... I want to spend my birthday with you and your family too.” He admitted shyly, not even able to remember last time his birthday had been celebrated properly with his own family. “But then I'll need my shirt back.” John said with a soft smile and a chuckle. He then proceeded to unbutton the one he was wearing, without giving Sherlock much warning. “God I can't believe I spilled in front of your parents. I'm such a slob...” John muttered, pulling the shirt off his body and tossing it on a nearby chair. “Go on then, hand me mine that you are wearing. Or maybe you have something else in mind for me, although I doubt anything of yours will fit me.” He said with a chuckle. Sherlock though, was blushing, and in his own mind just looking at John's chest. “Hmm?” He said, looking back up at John. John laughed. “Sherlock! Come on mate! Your shirt!” John said and nudged Sherlock playfully, feeling a bit better already. Even though the whole situation was a bit awkward, and he still felt bad about Sherlock's parents taking him out and paying for him, he was determined to make the best out of the situation since this was what Sherlock wanted. To spend his real birthday together. “Oh. Right. Right.” Sherlock said and began unbuttoning his shirt, John turning around a bit to give Sherlock some privacy. “It's okay... You don't have to...” Sherlock dared to say this time, and John gently tilted his head back, but didn't look at Sherlock fully. Not until he had to grab the shirt, and when he did, he let his eyes quickly wander over Sherlock's pale chest. He licked his bottom lip but then quickly proceeded to put the shirt on. It was warm, and nice smelling and he sighed contently. “What are you going to wear then?” John asked and Sherlock blushed, realising he was still topless. “I'm sure I can find something.” He said and stood up, walking to his giant wardrobe to start rummaging around it. “I think... This one.” He said and picked out a nice dark navy blue shirt. “This will do nicely.” He said with a smile and slipped it on. He looked in his mirror, making sure he buttoned it correctly and that his curls were in place, seeing John slowly moving up behind him. “Is my hair alright?” John teased, pretending to fix his short cut in the mirror. Sherlock grinned and turned around, ruffling John's hair quickly so it was all messy. “Perfect.” Sherlock said with an even bigger grin and a chuckle.


	17. I'm having the berry crumble

Chapter 17 - I'm having the berry crumble

“We're ready to go.” Sherlock declared with a smile as he walked into the hallway with John, the other Holmes' already dressed and ready. John blushed a little and began putting his jacket and his shoes on. “Wonderful.” Mr. Holmes said and nodded. “And please John, don't you worry about a thing alright? I can promise you that your family will be oblivious to our outing and that everything will go well.” Mr. Holmes promised and John nodded, smiling softly. “Thank you Mr. Holmes... You have no idea how much this means to me...” John murmured and sighed contently.

***

They all headed out to the biggest car, Mr. Holmes getting in the driver's seat, Mrs. Holmes sitting in the passenger seat, and the two Holmes brothers and John nestled in the back with John in the middle. It was a little awkward, to say the least, but John smiled gently to Sherlock, reassuring him that it was okay. Sherlock smiled back at John, blushing a little. He knew he would have to tell his father about everything he knew about John. About his abusive father, and the neglect of the rest of his family members. Sherlock didn't know too much about that, yet, of course. But the first priority was to tell his father about John's. John hummed a little to himself, oblivious about what Sherlock was thinking about right now. “So... John. Eighteen. Big birthday party tomorrow with friends. Sherlock's invited as well to my knowledge.” Mycroft began softly. John smiled up at him and nodded. “Mhm, my mate Mike is fixing the party at his place.” John explained and Mycroft nodded. “I would suppose there will be... drinks... women...” “Mycroft!” Sherlock hissed. John blushed. “Sherlock, it's okay. And yes, there will be both. But I assure you Sherlock will not have to drink a thing, I will keep an eye on him the entire party, and I won't get hammered.” John promised dearly, Mr. Holmes smiling to himself, glad to hear that. Mycroft nodded, sighing at his brother. “Alright. I suppose that will do.” He said and looked out the window. “But if something were to happen to my little brother-” “Mycroft! I don't need a babysitter!” Sherlock complained and Mycroft rolled his eyes. John couldn't help but smile and chuckle a little. He wished Harry was that protective of him, and he envied the brothers' relationship, even though he knew that Sherlock would do anything to shut Mycroft up for good. “Sherlock, it's okay. He's just protective of you. That's fine. And Mycroft, I will try my very best. Sherlock is still his own person and he should be able to enjoy the party in whatever way he likes, but I will constantly keep an eye on him to make sure he's alright. Will that be enough?” John said and Mycroft nodded after a moment of thought. “Yes. That will be enough.” He decided with a nod.

***

It didn't take long until they drove up to a nice looking restaurant, though, it wasn't as posh as John had feared. It was like a nice cozy log cabin interior, but it was not grubby or old looking in any way. Mr. Holmes lead all of them inside the pleasantly warm restaurant, getting them a nice table by a window. The waiter seemed to know Mr. Holmes, so it went very smoothly and they exchanged a few kind smiles. They were all seated and John took the menu he was given, reading it through. The food was indeed a lot pricier than he was used too, but it also sounded delicious. His stomach rumbled eagerly at the promise of a nicely put together meal, and he looked at Sherlock shyly, hoping he hadn't heard that. Sherlock smiled, trying not to show that he had heard the adorable little rumble from John's stomach. “Hmm... I'm thinking... The hearty mushroom pasta. That sounds very delicious. What do you think John?” Sherlock said, looking back at him. John bit his lip, not sure what to pick. He did like fish and chips though, and they seemed to have a posher version of it, with a lot of condiments, salad and bread to go with it. “I think I'm going to go for the fish and chips.” John nodded shyly. “Excellent choice. They do amazing fish and chips here.” Mr. Holmes encouraged, wanting John to feel good about his choice. John smiled a bit and nodded. “Then I'll take your word for it.” John smiled and closed the menu. “Any drinks? John, you might want something alcoholic, since you can drink legally now.” Mr. Holmes smiled kindly. John quickly shook his head. “No, no I'm alright. I intend to remember this meal for a very very long time.” John said, blushing deeply after realising it had sounded a bit silly. He wouldn't be drinking /that/ much after all. “I will just have a regular coke, thanks.” John murmured shyly. “I'll have the same.” Sherlock said and sank back into the comfortable chairs. “Sparkling water for me.” Mycroft said and Sherlock grinned. “Cutting down on the calories are we? Or just saving them to have cake as a dessert?” He teased Mycroft, getting him back for the conversation in the car. Mycroft blushed. “For your information, I'm not having the cake for dessert. I'm having the berry crumble.” Mycroft muttered. “Oh, to get those healthy fruits of the day then.” Sherlock teased and Mycroft whined. “Mother, tell him to stop!” Mycroft complained. 

Meanwhile, John sat back, just listening to the gentle bickering of the brothers, and their mother trying to desperately solve the situation. It was nothing like the arguments John was used to at home, this was more just bickering without the intention to really hurt someone. He smiled fondly, his eyes wandering to Mr. Holmes who was looking at John softly, seeing the young man enjoying himself. “They're usually like this.” Mr. Holmes said and chuckled a little. John smiled and nodded. “Good. Because I love it.” John said and smiled even bigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took a little bit longer! I hope it will be a fun read though :) And thank you so so much for over a thousand hits!! I don't know if people think that's a lot, but to me it's huge!! I'm so grateful, so thank you to all of you reading and embarking on this journey with me!!/NightOfFanfics


	18. You loved these when you were little

Chapter 18 - You loved these when you were little

The food arrived shortly and the brothers calmed down when it did, Sherlock looking shyly at John. He hadn't been very talkative to his new found friend, and he felt a little bit bad about it. “I'm sorry John.” He whispered and John smiled, shaking his head. “It's alright. It's nice just to sit here and enjoy the company.” John said and nodded, smiling at Sherlock. His eyes widened though when he got his big plate of food, the big bowl of salad and the different bowls of sauces for the fish and chips and for the salad. “Oh, wow... This is a lot of food.” John chuckled, blushing as a small basket of bread was given to him as well. “T-Thanks.” He stuttered, not even sure where to start. Sherlock grinned happily at seeing John so overwhelmed by the food. Sherlock was usually overwhelmed by food as well, but in the opposite way that John was. But when John reacted this way, it made Sherlock more curious and excited about eating his own food, which Mrs. Holmes noticed, and was more than pleased about. John looked over to Sherlock's big bowl of pasta, it smelled amazing. “Gosh, yours looks equally as good.” John smiled. “You can try some of mine If you'd like.” Sherlock offered and John nodded. “As long as you try some of mine in return.” He said and smiled happily. Sherlock hummed softly and skillfully swirled up some pasta on his fork, taking a bite. He closed his eyes with a happy sigh, it was truly wonderful. John smiled at Sherlock enjoying his food, cutting a piece of the nicely battered fish. It crunched just enough when he bit into it, and the taste was delicious. The most delicious fish and chips he'd had by far. John smiled, looking over at Sherlock. Sherlock smiled back before taking another bite of his food.

Sherlock looked down into his bowl, twirling the pasta up on his fork once again. Maybe... “Did you want to try a bite?” Sherlock said, apprehensively holding up his fork for John. John looked at the fork, blushing a little. “Oh, uh, sure.” He said, but didn't expect being fed like this. He leaned forward and managed to take the whole bite in one go without making a mess of himself. “Mmm, that's delicious too.” He said, trying not to blush. He had just been fed by Sherlock bloody Holmes. He quickly looked down at his plate, composing a bite on his own fork with both fish and chip and a bit of sauce. “Here.” John said and held his fork out to Sherlock. “Your turn.” John smiled. Sherlock's eyes widened. He had definitely not expected that. Frankly, he hadn't even expected John to take his offered bite in the first place. “Oh-” Sherlock stuttered, quickly taking the bite as if he was scared it would go away, that John would change his mind. Sherlock covered his mouth quickly, letting out a soft giggle. John blushed and chuckled as well. “Was it too big?” He asked, tilting his head apologetically. Sherlock shook his head. “No, it was just right.” He mumbled with his mouthful, Mycroft rolling his eyes and feeling like vomiting from how giggly and silly the two were acting. But he couldn't help but feel happy for his brother as well, of course. Happy that he had found someone he could actually giggle and be silly with. Mycroft looked at his mother, who looked at him knowingly, giving him a pat on the hand, glad that he was coping and not making any mean comments.

***

“Right, I don't know about you but I really need something sweet and a coffee to finish my meal.” Mr. Holmes declared when they were getting closer to finishing their plates of food. John was absolutely stuffed and by now he was leaning back in the comfortable seat, holding his belly just a little. But dessert did sound nice. “They have a few choices of cake John, the birthday boy- man-, should have a cake after all.” Mr. Holmes encouraged. John smiled and nodded, sitting up a bit better. “I'm so incredibly full, thank you so much for this lovely dinner Mr. and Mrs. Holmes.” John said dearly and nodded. Sherlock's parent's smiled and nodded. “Our pleasure dear.” Mrs. Holmes said and smiled at him. John looked to Sherlock. “Their... Their cake slices looks massive, fancy sharing one?” He asked and Sherlock looked up quickly, blushing. “Yes. Yes we can definitely share. I'm quite full as well.” Sherlock said and put the menu between them so they could pick what they wanted. “I'm not very picky with my desserts, as long as they're sweet.” John chuckled. “What would you like?” He asked Sherlock, being ever so considerate. Sherlock hummed, looking through the menu. He was a fan of sweets after all. “What about the triple chocolate fudge cake? If you like chocolate, that is.” Sherlock said and bit his lip shyly. John nodded. “That sounds incredible, let's go for that.” He agreed, sinking back down into his seat. The whole dinner had been like a dream for him, and even though he had kept his phone in the pocket of his jeans the whole time, it hadn't buzzed at all. But it didn't bother him, because he was having fun and was taken care of by the Holmes family, and it was amazing.

Their desserts arrived and the cake slice really was massive, but it looked delicious. There was indeed three different layers, and lots and lots of dripping dark chocolate sauce on each side. John licked his lips just a little, grabbing one of the spoons. Steaming mugs of tea and coffee were being placed on the table as well, and the evening got even cozier somehow. 

***

Sherlock and John enjoyed the cake, smiling at each other, John making a few bad jokes, Sherlock laughing at them because they were just silly enough to make him giggle. It was a truly wonderful evening, and John wished it would never end. But it couldn't be evening forever of course, and it was soon getting late. John looked at Sherlock, his mood changing to nervous yet again. “I suppose... I suppose I'll take the bus home, to avoid this again.” He said and pointed to his bruised eye. Sherlock bit his lip. “But- Father, can't John sleep over?” Sherlock asked quickly. Mr. Holmes hummed thoughtfully. “He- He shouldn't go on a bus this late, not in his neighbourhood. Sorry John.” Sherlock said and apologised quickly, realising what he had said might hurt him. “I'll be fine Sherlock, promise.” John nodded reassuringly. “You can say you slept over at Mike's because of the party tomorrow, Mike can even call your parents and cover for you.” Sherlock said, his voice getting desperate. John sighed and looked to Mr. Holmes. “Well, for me and my wife it is fine if you wish to sleep over John, but I don't know if that's the best option since your family is already a bit... riled up.” Mr. Holmes said softly. “Father! That's not right that's not-” “Calm down Sherlock dear.” Mrs. Holmes tried. John nodded. He knew Sherlock's father was right in the end. “Sherlock, I'll be fine. It's not as late as yesterday, and I've gone on the bus home several times before. I'll be fine Sherlock. He won't see me in a car this time and he won't question where I've been. He might not even be home.” John murmured softly. He stood up and pulled on his jacket. Sherlock looked down at the table, visibly upset. John couldn't help but feel a bit warm inside from how much Sherlock seemed to care. It was truly lovely, and he knew that Sherlock was special to him already. He already considered them to be close friends, even if it was very soon to already think that. But he couldn't help but feel like there was even more to it. He patted Sherlock's shoulder gently and then reached out to shake Mr. Holmes' hand. “Thank you so much for dinner, sir.” He said and nodded, Mr. Holmes raising a brow at being called 'sir'. “You're very welcome John, and leave the formalities at home John, please.” He said with a smile. John blushed shyly and walked to Mrs. Holmes, giving her a gentle hug. “Thank you so much Mrs. Holmes.” He said and nodded. “Oh, thank you dear for sharing your very special birthday with us.” She smiled. “Bye Mycroft, thanks for the entertainment.” John said and chuckled, giving him a smile. “And Sherlock, don't worry about it alright? I'll text you as soon as I get home so you know I'm fine, okay?” He said and gave him a slightly awkward hug, Sherlock being not so keen on hugging back right now in his upset state. He blushed a little though, and nodded. “Okay.” He murmured and continued to fiddle with the spoon. “And see you tomorrow, yeah?” John whispered and winked before rushing out of the restaurant to catch his bus.

***

John got home after a little over half an hour of chugging on the bus and as soon as he stepped through the door, he texted Sherlock.

“”Home, the bus seat made my bum a bit sore, but other than that I'm fine. Hope you're safe and home as well. JW””

John hurried up to his bedroom, getting inside quickly and slumping down onto the bed. The little house was quiet, and John was quite content about that. Though, he winced as there was a soft knock on his door. “Yeah?” John said and the door opened just a little. “Happy birthday rugby-brain.” Harry murmured before shutting the door gently. John blushed. “Thanks...” He murmured, seeing the door open a bit more. “Mum and dad might've forgotten but I haven't. I'm your bloody sister. Can't forget the day you were born and poisoned my life forever.” She said but smirked softly, leaning against the wall. John chuckled. “Cheers sis.” He said and propped himself up on his elbows a bit. Harry nodded and sighed. “I brought you something. More for fun really. I know you're too old for these.” She said and chucked a small packet of rugby player trading cards in a foil wrapper onto the bed. “You loved these when you were little.” She said and smiled. John picked up the little packet, blushing, his eyes wide. He did remember that he loved them, and he couldn't believe his sister had been so thoughtful. “Harry.... Thank you so much...” He mumbled and looked up at her with misty eyes and a smile. She rolled her eyes. “Don't get all sentimental on me, you won't get a gift next time if you do. Go on, open 'em and let's see what you got.” She said and sat down on the bed. She watched as John nodded and very gently began to open the cards. “So... Where were you all evening anyway? I promise I won't tell.” She said and looked up at John. John bit his lip. “I was with my new friend Sherlock. His... His family decided to celebrate my birthday by taking me out for dinner. They're really nice.” He said with a nod. Harry smirked and chuckled. “Your /friend/ huh?” She said and John frowned. “What's that supposed to mean? Yes, my friend, what about it?” John said, a bit defensive. Harry shook her head. “Nah, nothing, I'll let you find that out on your own, just like I did.” She said and ruffled John's hair before she stood up and started to walk to the door. John frowned deeper. “What do you mean 'like you did'? What's that supposed to mean? Harry!” John huffed when Harry closed the door. “'Like I did'...” John repeated quietly to himself, putting the cards back into the foil packet and into a secure drawer in his nightstand.


	19. May I help you?

Chapter 19 - May I help you?

Sherlock woke up early in the morning, eager to get ready for John's party even though he knew it wasn't happening until later in the evening. He was grinning as he rushed around his room, trying to decide what to wear. But suddenly, his grin dropped and his eyes widened. “Myc!!!” He yelled and rushed out the door and to his brother's bedroom. “Myc! I haven't gotten John a gift!” He yelled, his eyes wide, Mycroft turning around from his desk. “First of all, you don't have to yell, especially not this early in the morning when I'm having my very hot morning tea that I can spill all over me when startled. Second of all, I don't think John is expecting a gift Sherlock, and it's not that kind of party anyway.” Mycroft said with a sigh and a roll of his eyes, turning back to the laptop. Sherlock tilted his head with a frown. “What... What do you mean 'not that kind of party'. It's a party Myc, it's his birthday party he needs gifts.” Sherlock said confused. Mycroft sighed and turned back around. “Sherlock, it's not the kind of party where everyone brings him gifts, sits in a ring to see what he opens and then have cake. I do hope you understand that. That is a children's birthday party, not a grown up one.” Mycroft muttered. Sherlock blushed. “Of course I didn't think that. I'm not stupid...” He said, though, what he had thought about it hadn't been that far off... “But I can still buy him a gift, right? People will still buy him gifts, right?” Sherlock asked and Mycroft shrugged. “His closests friends might bring him something, but there is probably going to be a lot of people at the party that John doesn't even know Sherl.” Mycroft sighed, trying to explain to his brother. “Well, I'm one of his closest friends now, so I should buy him a gift, period.” Sherlock said and sat onto Mycroft's bed, legs crossed and his head in his hands. “But what should I get him...” He murmured deep in thought.

“Well, do you want to give him something as a friend, or do you want to give him something that is a subtle hint for... something more.” Mycroft asked, raising a curious eyebrow. Sherlock swallowed, blushing deeply. “I... I don't know Myc... He's not... I mean, at least I don't think he is... you know.” Sherlock mumbled. “Attracted to men?” Mycroft finished and Sherlock blushed more, nodding. “Well, there's only one way to find out isn't there?” Mycroft said and tilted his head, smiling softly. Sherlock shook his head. “I've never had such a good friend before though, what if I just ruin it all by 'trying to find out'?” Sherlock said and bit his lip. Mycroft closed his laptop and moved closer with his chair. “If you ask me, at the restaurant last night, he didn't seem completely opposed to the thought of being cuddly and close to you. Then again, friends can have that sort of relationship too, I suppose.” He said and shrugged. “But I doubt he is completely against it, or homophobic, because if he was I'm sure he wouldn't have let you feed him like he did.” Mycroft said thoughtfully. Sherlock sighed, nodding a little. “I... I guess you're right. And Molly Hooper, a girl in school, she said John is not good at keeping girlfriends at all. That he usually gets dumped even though he has a good reputation as a boyfriend. Gentle... Caring... The whole lot. But he would never say that he got dumped.” Sherlock told his brother. Mycroft nodded. “Interesting. It can mean a lot of different things though, it's hard to say Sherlock. It might mean everything or it might not mean anything.” Mycroft said and leaned back into his chair, letting out a thoughtful hum. “Perhaps you can buy him something that is nicer than some of the things he has now, maybe something that could be sentimental but not tacky, in other words, not something smothered with pretty little hearts. That would be too obvious as well. But if you buy something too nice, maybe his father will react to it. So maybe something nice that isn't on show that much or something that he can easily keep to himself...” Mycroft pondered out loud, trying to give Sherlock ideas on what to get.

Sherlock listened, his forehead wrinkled as he tried to think of something. He groaned in frustration. “Ahhh! Why is this so hard!” He complained, flopping down on his brother's bed. “Maybe- Maybe if I just go to the shops I might spot something.” Sherlock said, feeling like he was running out of time. “Can you come with me Myc? Please?” Sherlock begged, sitting up again. Mycroft rolled his eyes. “Don't you think I have better things to do than to go out shopping for gifts for a love interest of my socially awkward little brother?” Mycroft glared at Sherlock. “No.” Sherlock responded simply. “Get dressed, we're going.” He said and stood up, heading to his room to quickly put something on just to go shopping. His brother sighed and buried his face in his hands for a moment before standing up and going to his wardrobe. God the things he did for his brother sometimes.

***

“Maybe a book! No... John isn't much of a reader... Perhaps... a new jumper! No, no his father would notice that... Jewelry? I mean, not something girly I mean like... manly jewelry.” Sherlock pondered as they walked through a shop ridden street in central London. Mycroft sighed. “Mmm... Maybe earrings.” He teased and Sherlock pouted. “You're not helping.” Sherlock grumbled, sighing as they walked down the street. “Maybe something related to rugby? I don't know much about it though, so I'm not sure what he would like.” Sherlock said and sighed, looking towards a sports shop. Mycroft looked around as well, soon spotting a shop and smiled a little. “Here, let's go here. I have a feeling we might find something interesting that is not too posh looking for John in here.” He said, pulling Sherlock into an old antiques shop.

It was cramped, dusty, dimly lit and cluttered with things from the floor all the way up to the ceiling. It smelled of old tobacco, whiskey, dust, and notes of old leather. Sherlock wrinkled his nose. “I think you are out on a whim here brother dear...” Sherlock muttered, picking up an old obnoxious dog statue. “I don't know what we could find here that's nice...” Sherlock sighed, looking up a wall that was covered with mirrors, taking the time to correct his curls. “Don't judge the book by it's cover.” Mycroft answered simply, rummaging through some things. “May I help you?” A man suddenly said, as if appearing from thin air since he came from a dark corner of the shop. Sherlock looked to the man, taking a step back. Mycroft cleared his throat and stood up. “Yes, please. We're looking for a gift for my brother's friend. He's a rugby player and he doesn't like to read. And that's about it really, for what we know about him.” Mycroft said and earned himself a nudge from Sherlock at how pitiful that sounded. The man chuckled heartily. “Ah, well then. Let's see if I can find anything suitable...” He said and began moving about the little shop.

Sherlock followed the shopkeeper along with Mycroft, frowning as the old man pottered about. “Ah, here we might have something.” The shopkeeper said and presented them both with a big basket of old rugby memorabilia. “A lot of it is broken and worn unfortunately, but I think an avid rugby fan will find it interesting anyway. Have a poke around and just come to the register when you've settled on something.” The man said kindly and left the brother's alone.

Sherlock began to very gently dig and poke around the big pile of old rugby things, grabbing a fairly clean napkin to do so since he didn't fancy touching it all. “Old shoes mostly...” He murmured. “A few shirts... Ah!” Sherlock said suddenly, pulling up an old rugby ball. It was very squished and old looking, and the stitching on it was very frayed. “Do you think John would like this? Looks very old... But quite interesting.” Sherlock said, still holding it with the napkin. It was a very well made old rugby ball, and it looked very nice for it's age. Mycroft nodded. “I think it will be perfect.” He said with a soft smile. Sherlock grinned eagerly and bit his lip, rushing to the register. “We found this!” He said eagerly and the man smiled. “Oh, it's very tattered, he won't be playing much with that.” He said and winked. “But I'm sure he'll like it anyway. Just a few quids for that one, since the state of it is not so good.” He said and Sherlock paid the man, still grinning from ear to ear. “Thank you!” He said, visibly more happy now. The man chuckled. “Well, thank you! I hope he'll be very happy.” He said and winked. Sherlock blushed and nodded, taking the bag and rushing out of the shop, Mycroft following quickly behind.


	20. The birthday gift

Chapter 20 – The birthday gift

Sherlock stood outside of the door to Mike's house, shifting a little bit from side to side. He bit his lip, he was so nervous. He had never been this nervous in his entire life. Mycroft had dropped him off, telling him some last pieces of brotherly advice, yet here he stood, unable to move right now. He held a bag which contained the wrapped gift for John. He had placed the old rugby ball in a shoe box, thinking that would be the easiest way to wrap it. He sighed and looked up at the house, trying to see if there was any other people inside. He heard some noises, but it didn't seem too crowded just yet. He cleared his throat. “Right.” He murmured to himself. He was dressed very elegantly, sporting his very tight dark purple shirt and some tight black jeans. He had corrected his curls for hours in front of the mirror and he finally got them to lay right. He extended his hand to knock on the door, but lowered it quickly, deciding to stand there for a while longer. As if that would help the nerves.

“Where is he? Do you think he got lost? I explained the whole way here to him, and I gave him the adress, I bet all their cars have GPS in them.” John murmured to Mike, mingling a little with the few guests that had already arrived, pouring up some more crisps as Mike was lining up all the beers they had bought. John sighed. “We really shouldn't have gotten that many Mike...” John mumbled, feeling all but good about the amount of alcohol they had bought. But Mike had spurred him on before he had entered the shop, wanting John to buy as much as possible now that he was of legal age. They had a substantial amount of soda too though, so they should be fine. Mike shrugged. “Maybe he's just late John. The party has just begun anyway.” He said and smiled a little. John sighed. “Sherlock is never late. /Never/. Maybe he decided not to come...” John said and pulled up his phone to see if there were any texts. Nothing. “Maybe I should go outside and have a look you know? Maybe make sure so they're not driving up and down the road, trying to find the right house.” John said and headed for the door.

“Maybe the GPS person got lost in- oufh-!” Just as John was making the joke and opened the door, he bumped into Sherlock, quickly grabbing his hand so he wouldn't fall over. “H-Hey. There you are.” John said and beamed, squeezing Sherlock's hand as he pulled him up so he stood firmly on his feet. “I almost knocked you over! I was worried you wouldn't come.” John said and smiled, feeling much happier now. Sherlock blushed deeply, smiling softly. John was worried he wouldn't come. God that felt great. And John /looked/ great. Amazing even. John had a nice baby blue shirt on, it looked very new too. It wasn't buttoned all the way up, the top of the shirt left open just slightly. Enough to hint but not enough to make it look overly sexy. And the trousers... Sherlock didn't even think John owned tight trousers like that and- “Hello? Earth to Sherlock?” John said and Sherlock quickly shifted his gaze up to John's face. “Sorry. I'm here.” Sherlock said and nodded. “I just thought I forgot something and I wanted to figure it out before my ride had gotten too far away.” Sherlock said and John smiled. “Did you figure it out then?” He asked and Sherlock nodded. “No worries, it was nothing important.” Sherlock said, since there wasn't really anything in the first place, he had only lied to not have to tell him the truth. That he had stood outside like a coward for several minutes. John chuckled. “Well, good. Come on in okay?” He said and helped Sherlock inside, only then noticing the bag. He blushed. “Did you... Did you get me a gift?” John asked, looking at Sherlock. “Gosh you... You shouldn't have...” John murmured and Sherlock blushed deeply. Damnit. Mycroft was right after all. Sherlock shook his head. “It's just a tiny thing really, nothing too special.” Sherlock said and handed the bag to John. John sighed fondly. “You're crazy, do you know that?” He said and left to put the bag safely in Mike's bedroom. “I'll open it later okay? We're still setting things up a bit. Molly is here though, you can sit down with her if you want.” John said and nodded to the sofa. Sherlock looked at Molly and tried not to roll his eyes. So giddy, like always. “I'll do that...” Sherlock murmured, but really didn't want to leave John's side. John smiled. “Don't worry so much alright? You'll be fine. I'm here and if something happens that you don't like you just come to me okay?” John said and Sherlock smiled, nodding softly before heading over to Molly like he had been told to do, thinking that that was the safest option for now since John clearly was busy.

John hurried back to Mike, glancing over at Sherlock. “God he looks good in that shirt.” John murmured, louder than he had planned to do. Mike frowned. “What? Who? Sherlock?” He said and John blushed. “Uh, what?” He said and shrugged. “Yeah I mean, I mean that's a good shirt. The shirt looks good. I like the purple colour.” John said quickly and Mike shook his head and chuckled. “Are you a fashion guru now or something? What about my shirt? A bit black and plain but what do you say?” Mike said and John sighed in relief that Mike didn't seem to notice his slip up. His slip up that he didn't want to pay too much attention to. Why on earth did he comment on how Sherlock looked? That's silly... “Well the black of your shirt brings out the dark blackness that is the emptiness of your brain.” John teased and shielded himself when Mike went for a wrestling attack. “Mike!” John called and chuckled. Sherlock quickly looked towards them, frowning. Why did Mike get to wrestle and have fun with John and /he/ didn't? Sherlock sighed, trying to pay attention to what Molly was saying. 

“You like him, don't you?” Molly said suddenly when she realised Sherlock wasn't paying attention. And those words made Sherlock pay attention indeed. His head quickly turned back to Molly and he swallowed hard. “What? Who?” Sherlock said, trying to play dumb. Molly sighed fondly. “John. You like him, more than a friend.” She said and Sherlock blushed, looking down at his hands. He nodded gently. Molly smiled. “It's pretty obvious you know. Perhaps not to him, or to Mike, but I see how you look at him. John deserves someone who looks at him like you do.” She smiled and nodded. Sherlock blushed deeper. “He... He really does.” He said finally, smiling shyly at her. Molly sunk back into the sofa and glanced over at John. “I've never considered him to be gay or bi or whatever he might be. But I do know that he never takes to someone as quickly as he has done to you.” Molly said encouragingly. She got quiet though when she realised John was walking over to them.

“Here, have some crisps.” John said and put a bowl down, sitting down beside Sherlock for a moment. “I think we're done with most of the preparations now. We're ready for the guests. God knows how many Mike has invited. I don't even know half of them.” John sighed and looked tiredly at Molly. Molly giggled. “Well, you might know more of them by the end of the evening.” She said smartly and then smiled at Sherlock. “I just remembered, I had something to ask Mike. Excuse me.” She said and gave Sherlock a smile and a wink and hurried off to Mike, leaving the two on the sofa alone. John smiled and took a crisp, popping it in his mouth. He looked at Sherlock, feeling some awkward tension in the air that he wasn't sure how to cope with. “Uhm... You look good. I mean, the shirt looks good. On you. The shirt. Nice and... purple. Dark purple.” John stuttered out awkwardly, rubbing his neck, quickly putting another crisp in his mouth to shut himself up. Sherlock blushed deeply and squirmed a bit on the sofa. “Thank you... You look good too, with the shirt on you, of course.” He said and tried not to grin from the way John had stumbled on his words. John smiled. “Thanks.” He said and licked his lips. “So uhm... Maybe I should open the gift before more people arrive and everything becomes a bit more... loud.” John suggested and Sherlock nodded. “Oh- Okay.” Sherlock stuttered, slightly mortified by the prospect of John opening his gift. What if he hated it? Thought it was silly? Sherlock felt a knot form in his stomach but he kept his smile on as John headed to get the gift from the bedroom.

John soon came back with the bag and sat back down, Mike and Molly eyeing them from the kitchen area which was not too far away from the living room. “Right.” John said and pulled up the neatly wrapped box. His eyes widened a bit. “Did you wrap this? It's amazing. A bow and everything.” John said, quite impressed and even more red in the face now. He couldn't remember last time he had received such a nicely wrapped gift. Sherlock nodded. “I... I did wrap it. I'm glad you like it.” He said shyly and curled up a bit on the sofa, watching as John opened it carefully. John got into the box and slowly pushed away the thin decorative paper that kept it safe. “Well, what is it then?” Mike called from the kitchen, curious to see what Sherlock had bought. John blushed deeply. “It's... It's an old rugby ball.” John managed to get out, his eyes wide as he looked at the old piece of sporting equipment. It looked very old. And it was very beautiful. “I... Sherlock... That's so thoughtful of you...” John said softly, running his hand over the old leather. “I can't believe you did something like this for me.” John said and glanced up at Sherlock, who's cheeks were now matching John's shade of red. “I... I just wanted to give you something nice. You only turn eighteen once...” Sherlock said softly, smiling. The reaction on John's face was far better than anything he could've ever wished for, and his heart was very warm. “You can pick it up, it might be old but it's still sturdy.” Sherlock said softly and John nodded, gently picking it up and holding it in his hands. He turned it over, and his eyes widened further.

“This is- This- Mike-” John stuttered and Mike frowned, rushing towards him. Sherlock frowned at John's sudden change of expression. “Is- Is something wrong?” Sherlock said and looked at the ball. “Oh- God damnit! I should've looked at it before I bought it! I can't believe some imbecile has scribbled something on the back of it I-” “It's not an imbecile Sherlock-” Mike interrupted, his eyes just as wide as John's were. “It's autographed, by one of England's most highly regarded players. He... He wasn't the best player per say, but he was the English people's favourite player of all time for who he was as a person.” Mike explained, John unable to speak as his eyes started to water. Molly rushed to them as well, curious to see what all the fuss was about. “Sherlock-” John croaked a little and put the ball back in the box before pulling Sherlock into his arms, giving him the biggest hug ever. Sherlock blushed, wrapping his arms around John, holding him as tightly as possible. “Thank you- Gosh- Just- Thank you-” John stuttered and held Sherlock so very tightly. Sherlock was blushing deeply now, burying his face against John's shoulder. He smiled brightly. “You're welcome John... I guess... I guess it was a lucky pick then.” Sherlock said and John began laughing at that, laughing out of happiness. He pulled back and Sherlock tried to disguise his sadness that the hug was over, watching as John dried his eyes and laughed some more. Sherlock was so unbelievably happy to see John so over the moon, and he struggled with finding words so he just smiled brightly back at John, giggling a little. “God you're amazing.” John said and looked at Sherlock, his eyes still watery and his face still red. “I need a beer to celebrate this.” John said and Mike quickly got beers for the four of them. John made sure to put the ball safely back in the box, disappearing quickly to hide it in Mike's bedroom for safekeeping during the party, before returning to the sofa, taking his bottle. “Cheers to Sherlock, and to one hell of a birthday.” John said and raised his bottle, Sherlock doing the same, all giddy and so very happy. “Cheers!” They all said as they brought their bottles together and then took a big sip, John smiling and winking at Sherlock, who giggled a little and tried not to make a face from the horrid taste of the beer.


	21. I'm the birthday boy

Chapter 21 - I'm the birthday boy

The place got crowded. Very crowded. And very quickly. Sherlock suddenly felt lost, apprehensive and even a bit scared. Now, he almost followed Molly anywhere she went, just for comfort. She was someone he knew, and now he also knew that she wouldn't be flirting with him anymore since she knew he was infatuated with John. Sherlock gripped his can of pop tightly in his hand, sipping on it gently, careful not to let it out of his sight. Mycroft had told him he shouldn't do that. That someone could put something in it. Sherlock shivered. He didn't like this at all. Not in a million years could he have imagined this party to be this crowded. He sighed to himself, leaning against a wall. 

He spotted John, it had been a while since he had done that, and now... Now he was chatting up some girl by the fireplace. Sherlock's cheeks heated up, and he quickly took a swig of his soda. Stupid John. Stupid John being so daft and not noticing anything. If it was Sherlock it was about, then he would've noticed it, definitely. “Hey handsome.” A voice suddenly spoke beside Sherlock. A new voice. He quickly moved his head to look beside him. A young man, just like himself. Dressed quite smart and... did he just call Sherlock handsome? Sherlock blushed. “Uhm, hello.” He said, scooting away a little. The other bloke smirked. “Hello indeed. Those are some sharp cheekbones, I could probably cut myself on them.” He said and laughed. “I'm Victor by the way.” He said and held out his hand. Sherlock nodded. “Pleasure.” Sherlock mumbled and tried to move away. “Yeah, I can give you plenty of that.” Victor said with a smirk and gripped Sherlock's wrist. Sherlock's eyes widened. “Get your hands off me-” He gasped, smelling the alcohol on the other's breath. “I said get off-” Sherlock said, starting to tug at his hand. Victor pouted. “Oh come on, don't be like that, pretty boy, c'mere.” He said and started to tug Sherlock more towards him.

John laughed as he spoke with the girl, someone Mike had randomly invited. Mike had forced John to make a good impression, so that he could introduce Mike to her later. God he hated being Mike's wingman, he hated that- John frowned. What the hell was going on with Sherlock? He could instantly see that something wasn't right. Sod being a wingman, this was more important. John quickly made his way over to Sherlock and the other bloke, moving up close to Sherlock. “Hey, what's going on here then?” John said and glared at the other man. Victor smirked. “Bugger off will ya? I'm just having a word with... What's your name again? I'll just call you pretty cheekbone boy until you tell me your name.” Victor grinned and tugged Sherlock closer. Sherlock whimpered and looked at John. “Cut it out. He doesn't want anything to do with you alright?” John hissed, grabbing Victor's wrist. “Let go, now.” John said firmly. Victor just smirked. “You're gonna deny me a shag? What kind of a bloke are you?” Victor said and frowned at John. “Well, since you asked so nicely, I'm the birthday boy, and if you don't behave I'll throw you out.” John growled and gripped Victor's wrist tighter, causing him to let go of Sherlock's hand out of pain. “Oww, fuck! You're hurting my bloody hand!” Victor whined and winced, trying to get away, but John kept his grip tightly around his wrist, not letting go. Sherlock quickly moved behind John, hiding behind his back. “Alright alright I'll step off! Jesus Christ!” Victor yelled through the loud music, causing some heads to turn. John nodded. “And if I ever see you puttig your dirty hands on him again, I swear I'll snap your neck right off.” John growled before finally letting go, the skin on Victor's wrist a deep red colour. “You're a fucking nutcase, fucking mental you are.” Victor said and quickly hurried to the hallway, grabbing his coat and leaving the house.

John glared at Victor the whole time, making sure he really left before turning to Sherlock. “Are you alright? Are you okay? He didn't manage to touch you did he? Come, let's go somewhere else where it isn't so loud.” John said and took Sherlock's hand. Sherlock stumbled as he began to walk, his whole body stiff, tears prickling in his eyes. That had been awful. Just... Just awful. He felt so vulnerable and horrible and then- then John had been there to save him. And John protected him. Sherlock was so conflicted. He felt like bawling his eyes out, his heart beating way too quickly, and on the other hand he felt so loved and protected by John that he just wanted to smile the brightest smile he could. Sadly, he was leaning more towards the bawling his eyes out part, and after John had shooed some kissing couple out of Mike's bedroom and they were alone, that is just what he did. Heavy tears began trickling down his cheeks and John quickly sat Sherlock down on the bed and sat down beside him. “Shh, shh it's okay. God that fucking bastard I should've punched him square in the face.” John said and stroke Sherlock's back before gently embracing him, wanting to make sure hugging him was okay right now. And God it was okay. So okay that Sherlock quickly moved closer, almost placing himself on John's lap. He buried his face against John's shoulder and cried, trying not to make too much noise. John sighed softly and stroke Sherlock's curls gently with his hand. “I'm so so sorry Sherlock. I should've noticed it sooner. I should've been with you the whole time. Stupid sodding Mike it's his fault. He wanted me to be a stupid wingman and chat up that bird just so he could have a chance with her.” John muttered and reached for a blanket, wrapping it around Sherlock since the tall young man had begun to shiver quite violently. “Sherlock, try to take deep breaths for me okay? It's over. He's gone. He won't even dare to get close to you after that I promise.” John said and Sherlock let out a sob, nodding his head. John hadn't been chatting that girl up for his sake, it was for Mike. Sherlock tried to be happy for that too, but he just couldn't seem to stop crying. There was a gentle knock on the door before Mike opened it just a little. “Are you two okay? I saw what happened... I just wanted to check... Do you need anything?” Mike asked and John smiled a little. “Yeah we're fine. Some water and some tissues would be nice.” John said and Mike nodded, quickly closing the door again. “Come here, let's make ourselves a bit more comfy. I feel rather done with this party myself anyway.” John said and began to gently scoot back on Mike's bed towards the pillows. He propped the pillows up nicely before leaning back onto them, stretching out a bit and still holding Sherlock in his arms. He took the remote control from the nightstand and turned on the telly, finding some mind-numbing crap telly show that they could have on in the background to help them relax a bit. It took a while, but soon Mike came back with tissues, two cups of tea, two cups of water and two slices of cake before disappearing just as quickly. John smiled. “This room service is better than any hotel I've ever been to at least.” He said and chuckled, trying to lighten the mood a little.

Sherlock tilted his head to the side, seeing all the things on the nightstand that Mike had brought. His sobbing started to calm down just a little but he was still clinging onto John like a scared animal. “It's- It's nice-” Sherlock stuttered, nodding his head. John smiled. “Christ... I wanted you to have a great time and look what happened.” John said, still blaming himself for what had happened. He reached for a tissue and began to gently dab at Sherlock's cheek, soaking up some of the tears. Sherlock sniffled. “It's... It's not your fault... You can't babysit- babysit me-” Sherlock stuttered between sobs, grabbing another tissue and blowing his noise in a not-so-sexy manner. John just smiled, continuing to dab up the tears. “Well, I could've kept an eye on you a bit more though...” John murmured quietly. Sherlock sighed, reaching for the glass of water, taking a few gulps of it. The shivering had stopped, but he rather liked being all cozy underneath the blanket with John. “So... You were just a wingman for Mike? You weren't flirting with that woman?” Sherlock said and John chuckled. That wasn't the first question he had expected Sherlock to ask. “God no. She's sodding dim. Nothing between her ears. Not my kind of gal.” He said and shook his head with a smile. “More Mike's type of girl really.” John said and chuckled a little once more, a small smile appearing on Sherlock's lips. He then bit his lip shyly. “Did you... Did you know that guy?” Sherlock asked quietly and John shook his head. “Nah, I haven't got a clue who he is. Must be a friend of a friend from Mike's or something. Don't worry, he's not in our school or anything like that.” John said and cupped Sherlock's cheek a little. “And after that, I hope I never get to know him. Fucking idiot.” John said with a deep sigh. Sherlock nodded and curled up against John's chest once again, resting his head on the strong muscles. “He is a fucking idiot.” Sherlock replied and John smiled. “Mmm, a real fucking idiot.” He repeated and stroke Sherlock's curls once again.

Sherlock closed his eyes as he rested, his breathing becoming more and more even, along with his heartbeat. The touches to his hair helped immensely, and so did John's steady chest rising and falling underneath him. This was perfect really, and even though the way he got here had been very traumatic, he was happy that he was laying in John's arms right now. John was very happy as well. He was happy he had managed to protect Sherlock in the end, that he had scared that Victor guy off and that he had managed to show off a bit in front of Sherlock. He wished he had been there sooner still, but he tried to let that go and focus on what they were doing now. Which, quite frankly, was cuddling. Cuddling in bed. John was cuddling in bed with a man. With Sherlock. John could feel his cheeks getting a dark pink shade as he thought about it, but... it didn't /bother/ him. He was cuddling in bed with another man and it /didn't bother him/. John thought back to his sister's teasing last night, and blushed even deeper. John quickly cleared his throat. “Do- Do you want some cake and tea?” He asked Sherlock, trying to think about something else. Sherlock perked up a bit at that and looked up at John. “Yes, I'd love some cake-... Why are you so red in the face?” Sherlock asked with a frown and John let out a nervous laugh. “Oh, nothing, uhm,” John stuttered, rubbing his neck. Sherlock couldn't help but smile. John was blushing, likely because of him, and it was adorable. Utterly adorable. “Good. Then we shall have cake.” Sherlock said, deciding not to focus on the obvious blushing to make John embarrassed or uncomfortable. Sherlock reluctantly sat up a bit better, fluffing up a pillow beside John so that he could sit up easier and enjoy his cake. John smiled and took the large plate which had two pieces on it. “Now, you keep to your piece and don't steal a bite of mine okay? Otherwise we will have a little domestic.” John teased and grabbed one of the spoons, handing the other to Sherlock. Sherlock corrected his curl behind his ear and giggled a little. “Alright, deal, as long as you don't steal a bite of mine.” He said and grinned back at John, feeling a little better already.


	22. Overprotective is the right word

Chapter 22 - Overprotective is the right word

It had gotten very quiet in the room while the two of them enjoyed the cake. John was mostly quiet because he wanted to give Sherlock some space, unsure of what was going through his head at the moment. He was so angry at what had happened, and John wished he could've done even more. “You're overthinking it.” Sherlock said suddenly after placing the empty plate on the nightstand. He sighed and looked at John, biting his lip. “You couldn't have done anything more John... You did what needed to be done and you did it well. Stop kicking yourself about it, please.” Sherlock pleaded, looking into John's eyes. John blushed. It had been that obvious apparently. He nodded. “I'll try, it's just...” John sighed and rubbed his forehead. “It's just that you mean so much to me Sherlock, in a way... in a way I don't particularly understand, and I just wish...” John trailed off, reaching for his tea and taking a sip. Sherlock looked at John with big eyes. He meant so much to John. He quickly reached forward, placing a hand on John's knee. “You mean just as much to me John.” He nodded sincerely. John smiled and chuckled. “Cheers.” He said and nodded, not really catching on to what Sherlock was really trying to say. Sherlock sighed. This was difficult indeed. 

“John, I-” “He's in here, sorry Sherlock.” Molly interrupted Sherlock, quickly opening the door. Sherlock flinched as Mycroft suddenly stormed into the bedroom, rushing straight for John and pulling him out of the bed and pushing him against the wall. “I told you to keep him safe!!” Mycroft yelled, banging John against the wall once more. John's eyes were wide with fear and he gripped at Mycroft's wrists, letting out a distressed whimper. “Myc-Mycroft I-” John stuttered, not even sure how the older brother knew anything about what had happened. “Mycroft stop it!” Sherlock yelled, getting out of bed and trying to pry his brother off of John. “Stay out of this little brother!” Mycroft growled, pushing Sherlock back onto the bed before gripping John tighter. “You had one job Watson! One job and you failed!” Mycroft yelled, many people standing in the doorway now, peering into the bedroom. Molly and Mike quickly tried to push them away, Mike entering the room and closing the door. “Alright lay off him mate this is John's birthday party yeah? And he tried his bloody best okay? He made him go away and leave Sherlock alone.” Mike tried. Mycroft looked back at him with a mean gaze. “This shouldn't have happened at all. He shouldn't have to make him leave Sherlock alone. He shouldn't have been that close to Sherlock in the first place!” Mycroft shouted, keeping his grip tight on John who was gasping for air. He was panicked, having flashbacks to his father hitting him. “Mycroft- Please- I didn't know- I came as soon as I could I protected Sherlock as quickly as I could Mycroft-” John rambled, Sherlock making another dash to try to make his brother let go. “I hate you!! Stop it now!!” He yelled, eventually able to make Mycroft back away. “You need to stop spying on me! You need to stop sending all your friends to spy on me! It's not fair! Me and John were having a lovely time and now you've ruined it all!!” Sherlock yelled, John gently sitting down on the floor, his breathing laboured. Mike rushed towards him, knowing what was going on. “Calm down, calm down it will be over soon. You've had panic attacks before, you know it will be over soon.” Mike said reassuringly, Sherlock's eyes filled with tears as he looked at his brother.

Mycroft cleared his throat. “Clearly you are still in need of my spying friends, and I have no intention to make them stop keeping an eye on you. I do not care in the slightest if you and John had a lovely time, because he made a promise to keep you safe, and even if it didn't go that far, it still could've. And you're still emotionally hurt by what happened. I can see it in your eyes.” Mycroft said, his voice calmer now. Sherlock swallowed heavily. “But- But you shouldn't have attacked John like that! Look at him! He's been abused so many times before Myc he didn't have to be abused by you as well!” Sherlock said, dropping down beside John, stroking his cheek gently. John swallowed, shaking his head. “I'm fine, I'm fine Sherlock it will- it will be better soon.” John stuttered, his hands shaking just a little. Mycroft looked down at the three friends, unfazed by all the emotions. “Come Sherlock, we're going home.” Mycroft said coldly and Sherlock quickly shook his head. “I'm not going anywhere.” He said, glaring up at Mycroft. “I'm not going anywhere until I know that John is okay.” He said and moved even closer to John, stroking a gentle hand through his hair. Mycroft licked his lips irritably. “Right. Then you are not coming home tonight.” Mycroft said with a nod. Sherlock froze. “What? That's not your decision! It's mother and father's!” Sherlock argued. Mycroft shrugged. “They are not home until tomorrow afternoon. So, I'm the oldest, so my house, my rules.” Mycroft said and cleared his throat. “Gentlemen, John.” He said with a nod before leaving the room and Mike's house.

John was starting to recover, his hands not trembling as much as before. “I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry.” John murmured and Sherlock quickly shook his head. “Don't be. You have nothing to be sorry for. Nothing.” Sherlock said and wrapped John in a tight hug, squeezing him against his chest. Mike sighed. “Your brother is mental.” Mike muttered and shook his head, standing up slowly. Sherlock sighed. “Overprotective is the right word...” Sherlock murmured and pulled back, looking at John. He could still see the fear and stress in John's eyes, his gaze not fully focused. John sighed and closed his eyes, leaning back against the wall. “I... I just want to get some rest...” John murmured, feeling tired after all the chaos and very done with his birthday party. Mike nodded. “I can get you a cab home John, and Sherlock you can sleep here if you'd like.” Mike assured him with a smile. Sherlock tried to smile back, but knew he probably didn't do it very well. “Oh.... Right... Thank you...” Sherlock said, looking back at John. John shook his head. “You can come home with me if you'd like. My dad's not home for the weekend. He left this afternoon to meet some old army friends.” John said and looked up at Sherlock. “Only if you want of course. Or you can stay here if you feel safer.” John mumbled, taking a deep breath. Sherlock nodded quickly. “I'll- I'll come with you. I want to go with you. Please.” Sherlock said and John couldn't help but smile a little. “Then you'll go with me.” John nodded and tried to stand up slowly with Mike's help. “We'll still need that cab though.” John nodded to Mike and Mike grabbed his phone, calling for a cab for Sherlock and John.


	23. That's the special part

Chapter 23 - That's the special part

“Try to be quiet okay? I know dad's not home but my mum and sister are still in.” He whispered to Sherlock as they stepped out of the cab. Sherlock had insisted at paying of course, going on and on about how it was his fault for the whole thing and John tried to tell him that it wasn't. Sherlock could really not be blamed at all, and he tried to tell him that in a million different ways. John gently turned the key in the lock, opening the door slowly. Everything was dark, and he gently took Sherlock's hand just to lead him inside. “I probably shouldn't start the kettle, but do you want something to snack on?” John asked and Sherlock nodded shyly, still keeping his hand in John's, not wanting to let go. John smiled. “Alright, I'll see if I can find some crisps for us.” John said and moved to the kitchen. “I'll need my hand for that you know.” He said with a soft smile and Sherlock quickly let go, turning the other way. He was glad it was dark, it made his blushing less noticable. 

John gently moved to the cupboards, and skillfully managed to find two bags of crisps. He handed the bags to Sherlock and poured two glasses of water for them to take upstairs as well. “Right, follow me. And be careful up the stairs yeah? I don't want you tripping.” He said and smiled, heading for the stairs first. They went slowly, and with each creak of the old stairs John bit his lip harder, hoping no one would notice. “Almost there.” He whispered to Sherlock but when he turned around, Harry had opened her door and peeked out into the hallway. “What on earth are you doing?” She whispered. John swallowed. “Trying to enter my room quietly what does it looks like I'm doing? Hunting for ghosts?” John said and took the last step up. Harry rolled her eyes. “Aren't you at the birthday party? You know, your /own/ birthday party? I thought you were sleeping over at Mike's?” She said softly. John shook his head. “Change of plans.” He whispered simply, Sherlock soon joining up by his side, standing on the ledge awkwardly. Harry crossed her arms and smiled a little. “Who's this then?” She said and nodded to Sherlock. John blushed and cleared his throat quietly. “This is Sherlock Holmes. And he's staying over because his brother is an idiot. Sorry.” He said and looked at Sherlock. Sherlock shook his head. “It's fine...” He whispered and looked up at Harry. She looked... mildly intimidating, but Sherlock could see that she had a lot of love for her brother. “Hello Harry.” Sherlock said softly and Harry lifted her hand in a small wave. “Hello Sherlock, it's nice to finally see you in person.” She said with a soft smirk. Sherlock frowned. “Have John been talking about me?” He said and John was about to just lay on the floor and die instead of having this conversation right now. Harry saw that, and grinned widely. “Oh he talks about you all the time. Any chance he gets. Good night.” She said and moved back into her room. Sherlock couldn't help it. He was smiling like a dork. Any chance he gets. John was talking about him, and often too. John however was struggling not to drop the glasses of water and he quickly moved towards his room. “In here.” He muttered, too embarrassed to turn around and look at Sherlock. Sherlock nodded quickly and entered the room quietly.

John turned on the light on his nighstand, a soft light spreading across the little room. Sherlock looked around curiously. It was... It was such a drastic difference to his own, big room. It wasn't really too cramped, but it sure didn't leave John much space to move around and do other things in his room. “It's cozy.” Sherlock decided with a soft smile after a little while, the warmth of the room very pleasant, and the whole room smelled like John. “Yeah, thanks. Why... Why are you grinning?” John asked and Sherlock realised he was still wearing that grin that Harry had evoked. Sherlock was able to turn his grin into a gentle smile. “Oh... Nothing. Just... nice to see your room that's all.” He said and John chuckled a little. “Well there's not much to see is it?” He said and moved to his bed, tossing some clothes down on the floor. “Sorry, if I knew you were coming I would've cleaned up a bit...” John murmured awkwardly and Sherlock shrugged. “It's alright John, I promise. My room can be quite a mess too sometimes.” He said and sat down on John's bed shyly. John's bed. He was sitting on John Watson's bed. And it was... so soft. He stroke the sheets gently, smiling a little to himself. Of course it had been nice to snuggle at Mike's place, but that was in Mike's bed, not John's. Entirely different, of course.

“Let's have some crisps, I'm bloody starving actually.” He said and tried to open the bags as quietly as possible. Sherlock nodded. “I'm quite hungry as well.” Sherlock said, moving up on the bed a bit more. “Wait.” John said and began fluffing up the pillows so they could lounge in it the same way they had at Mike's. “There, much better. Let's see what's on the telly, even though late night programs usually aren't the best.” John said and turned on his rather small telly. Sherlock shrugged. “I quite enjoy crap night telly, it's mindless fun and it helps my brain relax.” Sherlock said and then chuckled a little when John did. “Alright, /crap/ telly it is then.” He said and nudged Sherlock playfully, causing him to drop his crisps. “Hey, not fair.” Sherlock said and nudged John back. John smirked. “You know you stand no chance up against a rugby player in the nudging department, right?” He said and Sherlock did a cute little huff. “I most certainly do, because I have the brains to figure out how to deflect any attack before you even make them.” Sherlock challenged, keeping his head held high. “Oh really?” John said, raising a cheeky eyebrow. “Really-” Sherlock began but yelped as John pounced on him, pushing him down onto the bed, starting to tickle his sides. Sherlock gasped and began to giggle frantically. “This- This is cheating- John- John Watson-” Sherlock said between gasps, grinning, giggling, and squirming underneath John's touch. “Shh, you'll wake the whole house up!” John said and chuckled back, continuing to tickle him. “And it's not cheating, I've just found your soft spot.” John said with a smirk, straddling one of Sherlock's legs to keep him pinned down. Sherlock blushed more and grabbed at John's wrists. “Time- Time out- Time out-” He stuttered, panting hard, and John stopped instantly. “Do you surrender then, Mr. Highly-intellectual-I-can-deduce-your-every-move-guy?” John smirked and Sherlock tried to desperately catch his breath. He shook his head. “I never surrender to a cheater!” Sherlock said and quickly scanned John's body, realising where he had to put pressure to be able to reverse the rolls. And with a soft yelp, John was quickly turned onto his back and Sherlock was pinning him down instead. Sherlock smirked triumphantly. “What do you say now then, Mr. I'm-a-muscly-rugby-player-but-I-still-cheat-and-go-for-the-tickles?” Sherlock said with a wicked grin and John smirked back. “Well, I must say, that I am defeated. That was pretty impressive.” He said and Sherlock smiled, letting go and quickly moved off John when he realised he was straddling him. “Good. And it was very impressive considering how strong you are compared to myself.” Sherlock hummed. “But don't worry, I won't tell your rugby mates I beat you.” Sherlock smirked and leaned back against the pillows. John smiled. “And I won't tell anyone your weakness is tickling, because I could, in a heartbeat.” He said and winked, moving up to the pillows as well. 

John took a few more crisps, smiling over at Sherlock. “I like it when you laugh.” John said softly, looking at the taller teen. “It's so different from how you usually are, smart and a bit strict. That's why it's so brilliant when you let go like that.” John said and Sherlock's cheeks were heating up quickly. “I... Thank you...” Sherlock mumbled softly. “I like when you laugh as well, because I know what difficulties you face every day with your family which makes it even more special when you do laugh.” Sherlock said, trying to be sweet but it came out a bit wrong. John looked down at his hands. “Yeah... Yeah I guess so...” He mumbled and Sherlock rubbed his neck. “Sorry, I didn't do it as well as you did. The compliment thing.” Sherlock sighed and John smiled. “It's fine. I know what you meant still. I know that sometimes the things you say can come out wrong, and it's fine. Hell, it's hard to make things come out right all the time, especially with such a busy and amazing mind that you have.” John said and popped a crisp in his mouth. Sherlock had to look away, his blush darkening. He was not used to getting so many compliments in a row, and he had no idea how to handle them. Usually people got angry, thought he was annoying, but John... John understood him. John tilted his head, watching Sherlock being turned away from him, realising he must've gone over a boundary. “This telly show is really dumb, I mean, all they do is fighting and go to the spa and-” “Thank you John.” Sherlock said quickly to interrupt the other, knowing John was trying to change the subject because he thought it was too much for him to handle. “Thank you. You are the most amazing friend I've ever had, and I'm forever thankful that you take the time to understand me even though I've hurt you many times already. Usually I deduce something about a new friend and the next day they are not my friend anymore. But you're still here. And that means the world to me.” Sherlock finished, his voice soft and earnest throughout the whole speech. “You're a special and wonderful man John Watson, and I mean that with all my heart.” He said and now John was just as red in the face as Sherlock were. John had been a good friend to many, but no one had ever thanked him for it. John's eyes were getting a bit misty, which was unacceptable of course. “Come here silly.” He said and pulled Sherlock into a warm hug, because he wanted to, and also to hide his misty eyes. “We're here for each other, and that's what's so special.” John said and sighed happily. Sherlock held John firmly, nosing just a little at his neck, his eyes falling shut. He could stay in John's embrace forever. It was so warm, so protective, and not in the outrageous way Mycroft was protective of him. Though he knew John could probably be that way too, given the situation. John pulled back, stroking away a stray curl from Sherlock's forehead with a smile. “Your curls are so unruly sometimes.” John hummed softly. Sherlock smiled. “Mostly when I forget to use conditioner.” Sherlock replied and they both burst into soft chuckles, smiling at each other from ear to ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this has taken longer than usual! I'm starting to work again but I will continue writing, but sometimes it might take another day or two than my usual posting times! I hope you understand and that you are all enjoying this as much as I do :)! /NightOfFanfics


	24. Maybe Harry was right

Chapter 24 - Maybe Harry was right

“We should probably think about going to sleep.” John said after a while of telly watching and crisp eating. “But it's Sunday tomorrow so we're not in too much trouble.” He said and smiled over at Sherlock. Sherlock turned to his side, fully snuggled up into John's bed now. “Hmm?” He said, actually falling asleep already which was rare for him. John chuckled a little. “Sorry, did I wake you up?” John said apologetically when he saw Sherlock all snuggled up. Sherlock smiled lazily. “Oh, uhm, just a little, maybe.” He said and cozied up against the pillow. John smiled. “You're silly sometimes. I thought you had trouble sleeping usually? That's what you told me at least.” John said, frowning softly. Sherlock blushed. “Well... Yes but...” He trailed off with a yawn. “Just.. so tired.” He said and John nodded. “It was an emotional evening, so it's understandable.” John hummed in thought, crawling out from underneath the covers to walk to his drawers. “Do you want to borrow some clothes to sleep in? That can't be comfortable, what you're wearing right now I mean.” John said and rummaged through his rather messy drawers. Sherlock blushed a little and nodded. “I'd... I'd like to borrow something, yes. If it isn't too much trouble.” Sherlock mumbled. John shook his head. “Not too much trouble at all. I just have to find something that isn't terribly big, unless you don't mind that?” He said and Sherlock shook his head. “I don't mind. Anything is fine.” Sherlock said and without much thought he began to wiggle out of his clothes underneath the covers. John didn't notice, continuing his search for clothes. He found some black soft and thin sweatpants for Sherlock and he picked out a pair for himself as well, not sure if sleeping in boxers and a t-shirt would be acceptable for the other. “Here.” He said and turned around, blushing when he realised Sherlock was wiggling around to undress. He tossed the trousers to Sherlock along with a t-shirt. “Will that be okay?” He asked softly and Sherlock nodded. “Perfect, thank you.” He said and John nodded, quickly turning around to give Sherlock some privacy. “You uhm, you can just drop your dress clothes on the floor...” He murmured. 

Sherlock did just that, dropping his clothes on the floor and quickly pulling on the new ones he had received. They were very soft, very comfy, and they smelled like John. Perfect. He smiled and curled up cutely under the covers once more. John glanced back before quickly stripping out of his own clothes, his bright red boxers shining with the vibrant colour. Sherlock couldn't help but peek, smiling a little at that choice of underwear. Daring. Bold. Interesting. He noted it down before quickly closing his eyes to make sure John didn't know he had been peeking. John turned around when he was fully dressed, finding Sherlock curled up under the covers once more. He wondered for a split second if he should find a way to sleep on the floor, not sure if Sherlock would be okay with sharing a bed. “Are you coming?” Sherlock asked carefully after a little bit, able to deduce what John was pondering about. John nodded quickly. “Yeah, yeah of course. Just, was checking so that I hadn't forgotten anything.” He said quickly as an excuse and moved to the bed, quickly cuddling underneath the covers, closing the telly and looking gently at Sherlock. He looked so peaceful and sleepy, and very calm. It made John's heart warm to witness such a thing. “I can move around quite a bit in my sleep just so you know, in case I bump into you or slap you in the face or something. I shouldn't but- just in case.” John rambled a little and sighed softly with a smile. Sherlock nodded. “Very well. If I get smacked in my face I know it's you.” Sherlock grinned and chuckled. John chuckled as well. “Yup, that's right.” He said and closed his eyes, trying to sleep. Though, he found himself less relaxed than Sherlock was and less sleepy than Sherlock was. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do, or what he could do. He liked... He liked being cozy like this in the bed with Sherlock, so that wasn't an issue at all. That thought was curious to him, but he accepted it fully. “Sherlock, I can't sleep.” He said softly, getting straight to the point. Sherlock opened his eyes lazily and smiled. “Poor poor John.” He teased at first with a grin but he knew how hard it could be to have troubles falling asleep. “I'm joking John. Just, try to relax. If you relax, you'll at least get some well deserved rest, even if it's not sleep.” Sherlock encouraged, smiling at John. John nodded. He was a bit selfish really. He should let Sherlock get his rest, regardless of his own struggles. “Thank you, I'll give it a try.” John promised and Sherlock settled once more.

Well... It didn't work. John was getting frustrated, trying not to toss and turn, hearing soft snores coming from Sherlock. He very gently scooted out of the bed, going to the bathroom to get a glass of water before heading to his sister's bedroom. She was always up late. He knocked gently before entering slowly. “Hey, I can't sleep. And I don't want to wake Sherlock up.” John said softly and Harry nodded, sitting with her laptop on the bed. She patted beside her on the bed and John sat down, sipping gently on his water. Harry looked at him curiously with a sigh. “You're in love.” She said and John literally spit out the water he had in his mouth onto the carpet and himself. Harry wrinkled her nose. “Ew. Gross.” She said and sighed. “This shouldn't come as a surprise to you little brother.” She hummed and John quickly looked back at her, wiping his chin from the water and spit. “/In love./ In love with Sherlock bloody Holmes? No. No no no I'm a bloke I can't- I play sodding rugby I-” “And you think the fact that you play rugby is going to make you 'immune' against falling in love with boys? Wow, I thought you were smarter than that.” Harry tutted. John's cheeks heated up quickly and he looked down into his glass. “I... I suppose not...” He murmured. Harry sighed softly, closing her laptop a bit. “Bottom line is, it doesn't matter if Sherlock is a bloke or not, if you like him that way, you like him that way. It doesn't matter what gender he is.” She tried explaining. John's cheeks heated up even more, but he stayed quiet. Harry sighed softly once again. “He seems lovely, for what it's worth. A bit uptight, but very caring, at least about you.” She hummed softly. “I'm there to support you, you know. If this is what you want. Just... Think about it okay? And try not to freak out. Sherlock is Sherlock first and foremost and not just a bloke you can't date just because you're a rugby player.” She teased gently with a smile. John smiled a little back and nodded. “I'll... I'll think about it.” John said and stood up and walked to the door. “Thanks Harry.” He murmured and left to go back to his bedroom.

The second his head hit the pillow, he fell into a deep sleep. All the tension was gone after talking to his sister, even though he was still confused about a lot of things. Or, well, perhaps not confused, but he felt like his world has been turned upside down. But even though he felt that way, he felt... calm. Relieved in a way. Perhaps his body responded naturally, and his brain was just too slow to follow. Before he fell asleep though, he glanced over at Sherlock, smiling. Maybe Harry was right. Just maybe.


	25. Slowly

Chapter 25 - Slowly

When morning came, Sherlock was slowly beginning to wake up before John, grumbling softly in his semi-asleep state. “Mmmm...” He hummed, squirming around a little until he found John's arms, nestling up against him. Sherlock smiled to himself, not really awake, but not really fully asleep either. John let out a deep breath, turning around towards Sherlock. He frowned though when he felt something laying so close, and his eyes slowly opened. He blushed. Had Sherlock moved closer? Well, he definitely had, he could see it of course. And feel it too. John tilted his head, yawning. “Sherlock?” He murmured quietly. Sherlock didn't respond, but what he did was slowly wrapping his arms around John's middle, humming softly. John blushed deeply. Christ. This was... different. Different, yes, very much so. He swallowed a little, biting his lip. “Sherlock, are you awake?” He asked softly once more, not wanting to wake up the taller man, but also wondering if Sherlock was doing this in his awake state. Sherlock stirred a little, squeezing John tighter. “Hmm?” He said and eventually cracked open his eyes. He smiled. “Good morning John-” Sherlock froze, realising he was nestled up like a- like a- like a needy /something/. He shouldn't be doing this. He quickly untangled himself and backed away, smiling shyly. “I... Sorry...” Sherlock muttered. “Not... Not used to having someone sleeping beside me... I guess I... I get a bit... cuddly... I didn't know...” Sherlock rambled, sighing softly to himself. John blushed and smiled back. “Nah, it's alright.” He said and shrugged. “If I moved about in my sleep then I'm sure I would've done the same. It's probably just uhm... natural instinct or something like that. Like... Like cavemen probably did, to keep warm and... stuff.” John murmured and rubbed his neck. “We don't have to get up yet, we can sleep in if you'd like, it's Sunday morning after all.” John said and curled up a bit more. Sherlock nodded, still quite mortified about waking up all snuggled up like that. But John... John didn't seem angry. He didn't seem angry at all. Had something... changed?

John yawned, Harry's words fresh in his mind. He wasn't really sure what he would do about them yet, or what he felt, but he had decided to be more... accepting. And... open about things. “You don't have to curl up all the way on the other side of the bed you know...” John mumbled, shrugging. “You'll fall off the side if you do.” He said, just to have an excuse. Sherlock looked at John with wide eyes. Yes. Something had definitely changed. “Did you dream something special tonight?” Sherlock asked suddenly, inching just a little bit closer. John blushed and quickly shook his head. “No. Nope. Not what I remember at least.” John said and yawned once again. Sherlock nodded. So it wasn't a dream then... but it had to be something. “Did you manage to fall asleep soon after you told me you couldn't?” Sherlock asked, knowing there had to be something somewhere that had made an impact on John's behaviour. John nodded. “Yeah, yeah after a bit... I fetched a glass of water and... and had a quick talk with Harry, but after that I fell asleep like a baby.” John murmured. Sherlock couldn't help but smile. Harry. John's sister. John's obviously lesbian sister had had a talk with John and now John was acting all sweet. God, he owed so much to John's sister after this. “That's nice.” Sherlock replied without saying anything else. He began to wonder what Harry had said to John, but he wouldn't press the matter of course.

He moved a little closer, gently brushing his arm against John's. “I like your room. It's very cozy due to it's smaller size.” Sherlock said, trying to distract John with some small talk while he tried to slowly cuddle closer. John chuckled. “Yeah, it is pretty cozy isn't it? I especially like that I can dim the ceiling light so if I want just a little- What are you doing?” John interrupted himself after going out on a tangent about his ceiling light when he realised Sherlock was about to snuggle against his chest. “Uh... There uhm... Was a bump on the bed. Uncomfortable. Better here.” Sherlock said quickly and cleared his throat. He placed his head against John's chest closing his eyes. John frowned. “Bump on the- Oh... Yeah it's uhm... It's a bit bumpy on that side... Forgot to tell you, sorry.” John said, quickly playing along. Sherlock smirked to himself, glad John wouldn't be able to see it. There wasn't a bump on the bed for miles of course, but John had fallen for his trick. John swallowed heavily. So... What now? And what on earth would he do with his arms? John swallowed thickly and yawned, doing the old 'yawn and stretch', but instead of stretching his arm behind Sherlock's back while sitting on a sofa, he gently stretched his arm and placed it around Sherlock's back while the other was snuggled up so close to him. Right. This would do.... right? John immediately closed his eyes, knowing that his whole face was probably red, that he hadn't got a clue what he was doing and that he probably would jump out the window if he looked into Sherlock's eyes and was questioned about what he was actually doing.

What John didn't see though, was that Sherlock was positively grinning from ear to ear now, trying to keep his breathing relaxed so that John would think he was already fast asleep. This was what he wanted. This was what he needed. He needed John and he needed his strong arm around him. He needed to feel John's chest slowly rising and falling. Well, it wasn't really that slow right now, and he could certainly hear John's heart beating quickly in his chest. But Sherlock knew it was because of the right thing, even though it would be hard for him to get John to admit it. But he would try his best. Slowly. Slowly he would coax the rugby player to understand what was happening, and maybe with a bit of Harry's help, that wouldn't be too difficult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay 2000 hits!!! Thank you everyone :D! I'm so sorry this took an entire week to update. Work has been madness and the days just rolled by! I hope this cute chapter did the waiting justice, and I'm looking forward to writing the next one! Much love <3 //NightOfFanfics


	26. You think I'm beautiful?

Chapter 26 - You think I'm beautiful?

It was impossible for John to go back to sleep, and Sherlock was putting on quite a good show of making John believe that the taller teen was in fact asleep himself. John cleared his throat, trying to move just a little since his arm was falling asleep. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to very slowly shift around. Sherlock was trying his best to not burst into a fit of giggles as John tried to slowly rearrange himself. He could definitely have some more fun with this. “Huh? Nnnh- What are you doing?” Sherlock mumbled in a fake sleepy manner, rubbing his eyes with a soft pout. John's whole face turned red and he quickly licked his lips. “I- I was just- My arm- It was sort of- falling asleep-” He stuttered, licking his lips nervously once more. Sherlock looked up at John, still sporting a big pout, his curls all tangled and all over the place. “You woke me up from my beauty sleep.” Sherlock grumbled and John couldn't help himself as he started to chuckle. “Beauty? Well, maybe your face but not your hair.” He laughed, but soon blushed as he realised he had practically said that Sherlock had a beautiful face. Sherlock was quite shocked by that fact as well, his jaw dropping just a little. But then, his lips quirked up in an enourmous grin. “You think I'm beautiful?” Sherlock daringly asked, smirking at John. John blushed more, backing away a little. “I, uhm,” He stuttered. Damn, too much, Sherlock thought to himself. “I'm kidding John.” Sherlock said, trying to turn the situation back to being happy and giggly. John smiled. “Oh, heh,” John said and rubbed his neck a little. Sherlock rolled away a bit and snuggled up against the pillow.

“I mean... You're not ugly exactly...” John said after a moment of thought, looking down at his hands. Sherlock squinted his eyes a bit. Was that supposed to be a compliment? “Thanks... I guess.” Sherlock mumbled awkwardly. Damn, that was not right, John thought to himself. “Sorry, I meant that you are, you know, beautiful.” John murmured and turned to look at Sherlock, no matter how embarrassed he felt by saying that. Sherlock smiled once again. “Really? You think so?” He asked, wanting to hear John say it again. And again. And preferably a million times more. John smiled shyly back and nodded. “Really, I do think so. You... You have very uhm, beautiful facial features and uhm, your hair is always so soft and, you dress well. Unlike Mike who would wear sweatpants all year round if he could.” John said and chuckled a little. Sherlock cheeks had changed into an even darker shade of red and he nodded softly. “Thank you John... And... And I think you're very beautiful too...” Sherlock manage to murmur after a long train of thought that would probably have taken the average person a whole day to think through but for him it took merely a few seconds. Maybe he was crossing boundaries once again, but right now they were complimenting each other, so it should be fine. “I like your lovely blonde hair, and I like the fact that you can dress in anything and still look wonderful. Not many men can do that.” Sherlock admitted shyly, biting his lip. John was also blushing a deeper shade of red now and he shook his head fondly. “Oh stop it... You can't be serious about that. I... I have to go to the loo...” John suddenly said, having to interrupt this very out of the ordinary situation he had been put in. “I'll only be a moment.” John said and crawled out of bed and hurried to the bathroom.

It was to be expected, but Sherlock still wished him complimenting John had gone a bit better than that. Sherlock flopped over to his back, still smiling though from the compliments he had recieved, but he was indeed a little upset that John had just got up and left when he was trying to do the same. But in all fairness, John probably wasn't used to a man complementing him on such thing, other than just banter between him and his friends. Sherlock looked around the room, wondering if John would want him to leave or if he could stay longer. Perhaps the whole day. He began thinking about what they could do, looking around the room for ideas. There was a few board games, one of them being Cluedo. Silly game, stupid rules, but if John wanted to play it, he definitely would. John seemed to also have some sort of video game console tucked on the shelf under his rather old telly. It looked quite old as well, so it was probably none of the new consoles that Sherlock had seen commercials about. He didn't really know much about video games since he had never bothered with searching or remembering information about it, but again, if John wanted to play some video games, he definitely would do it too.

John entered the bedroom quickly, smiling as he saw Sherlock peering around the room. “Looking for something?” He asked and joined him back on the bed. Sherlock shrugged. “I was just looking around for things that we could do. If you would allow me to stay, of course. I can leave if you want me to.” Sherlock said quickly and nodded. John smiled and shook his head. “You can stay if you'd like. It's fine. I'm sure we could figure out something fun to do. I have board games if you like those.” John said softly with another nod. “Are you hungry? I could go start breakfast for us if you'd like. I can make us some scrambled eggs, sausage and toast?” John suggested and Sherlock wrinkled his nose. “I'm not really a breakfast person John... I'm sure you can cook a very nice breakfast, but I'll just have some toast and tea, if that's alright.” Sherlock murmured and John nodded, a bit let down by that. He was looking forward to impressing Sherlock with his breakfast cooking skills, but now he had to change that idea out for another one. Sherlock frowned, deducing John's facial expression quickly. “But... I'm feeling a bit hungry this morning. I could try some of your breakfast, if you're going to have it yourself either way.” Sherlock added quickly and John beamed once more. “Yeah, yeah I'm going to have it either way. I'll make you some then, I'll keep the portion small though so that you won't get overwhelmed.” John said thoughtfully with a smile. “Do you want to come downstairs and help?” John offered and Sherlock nodded. “Yes, of course.” He said and stood up from the bed, stretching out with a big yawn. He was a terrible cook, but he didn't want to sit up in the bedroom all by himself. John smiled. “Come on then, chop chop.” He teased and headed out the door and down to the kitchen.

“Right. We need a pan, a little bit of oil, some eggs, salt and pepper, and another pan for the sausages. I like cooking them separately.” John hummed and began gathering everything he needed. “And we need some sausage too of course.” He smiled and got everything he needed from the fridge. Sherlock stood a bit awkwardly beside John before deciding to hop up on the counter and sit up there to watch over John while he was cooking. John smiled. “Good view of the pan action?” He asked and Sherlock smirked and nodded. “Mhm, very good.” He said, though his eyes were more fixed at John rather than the pan. John put the sausages on first before starting on the scrambled eggs, humming softly to himself. “Only Harry is home, so we have the kitchen basically to ourselves.” John said, both reassuring himself and Sherlock. Sherlock nodded and swung his feet just a little, watching John handle the cooking. John really looked like he knew what he was doing, Sherlock thought, and it was starting to smell good already. Soon enough, a sleepy Harry walked into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes. “'Morning.” She grumbled softly and went to the kettle to put it on. “Good morning Harry.” Sherlock said with the biggest grin. Harry, the sister who helped John to realise that perhaps being close to Sherlock wasn't so bad. Harry smiled a little at Sherlock and nodded. “Good morning Sherlock, did you sleep well?” She asked and John glanced over at her with a look telling her to please behave and not reveal their conversation from last night. Sherlock nodded. “I did. I slept very well. John's bed is quite comfortable.” Sherlock said and chuckled a little. John blushed and cleared his throat, stirring the eggs around. Harry smirked, enjoying seeing her brother under the spotlight and so very nervous. She leaned against the fridge with her arms crossed. “Mmm, it is quite comfortable. But not many people get to feel how comfortable it is. You should consider yourself lucky Sherlock.” She said with a smirk and a wink. Sherlock blushed and nodded. “I'm very lucky.” Sherlock replied and looked at John, who was looking back at him with a soft smile. “Am I getting some breakfast too?” Harry asked and John rolled his eyes. “Yeah, of course you are. Unlike you I think about other people as well and not just myself.” He teased and stuck his tongue out at her. “Mmm, but unlike you I don't sleep with other boys in my bed.” She teased back and left the kitchen to go to the living room. John blushed heavily and turned the sausages around in the pan. Sherlock sighed. That wasn't much of a help now was it. “John... It's alright... She didn't mean it like that-” “I know what she meant Sherlock.” John interrupted him quickly. “And... It's fine. She's just like that...” John brushed it off and began plating up the eggs for the three of them. “Besides... She didn't mean anything bad... She just meant... Sod it.” John said, trying to be open about it all but failing to find the words. Sherlock smiled and hopped off the counter. “She just meant that anything is fine by her. And it's fine by me too. And I'm always here for you John.” Sherlock said softly before taking a plate and carrying it to the living room where Harry was waiting for them. John stood still by the stove, turning all the hobs off. It was fine by Sherlock too. And he was always there for him as well. John closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Everything was fine, even the fact that he had spent the night with Sherlock in his bed, and most of the morning with his arms wrapped around him. He needed to understand all of this more. He needed to somehow talk to Sherlock about it. He grabbed the two plates that were left for him and Sherlock and headed to the living room.


	27. Maybe I'm the brilliant one

Chapter 27 - Maybe I'm the brilliant one

Harry was already digging into her breakfast by the time John came and handed Sherlock his plate. Harry was sitting in the armchair, leaving the sofa for Sherlock and John to sit in. Sherlock had already snuggled up in one corner of the sofa, taking the plate gratefully. “Thank you, it smells delicious.” Sherlock said to John and smiled brightly. John nodded, still deep in thought from what had been said only moments ago in the kitchen. “Mmm.” He responded before sitting down on the sofa himself, placing the plate on his lap. Sherlock tilted his head, looking curiously over at John. He could see the young man being very deep in thought, and he wondered what exactly it was that Sherlock was thinking. Of course he was pretty much a master of deduction by now, but he wasn't a mind reader. He scooted a little bit closer, laying his head down onto John's shoulder as he chewed on some eggs. John blushed deeply, but he didn't move out of the way. Harry couldn't help but smile to herself, turning on the telly as a sort of distraction for her brother so it wouldn't be all quiet and awkward. She put on some random game show, tilting her head as the contestants began answering questions.

“No no no! How can they possibly be adults and not know the answer to that!” Sherlock yelled at the telly, getting more and more riled up as the show went. John chuckled a little. “Calm down Sherlock, it's just a silly game show.” John encouraged, not wanting Sherlock to become upset. Sherlock looked up at John with big eyes and a giant pout. “But they're stupid!” He argued with a huff. John couldn't help but chuckle once more. “Perhaps, but not everyone can be as brilliant as you. If they were, you wouldn't be brilliant now would you?” John said softly, getting used to complimenting Sherlock. Sherlock blushed deeply, his pout going back to a soft little smile. “Really? You... You think I'm brilliant?” Sherlock asked and Harry snorted. “Don't feed his ego.” She muttered with a smirk. Sherlock frowned. “My ego is just fine thank you, and if John is the one feeding it then I wouldn't have it any other way.” Sherlock argued and put his half finished plate on the table before wrapping his arms around John's middle, cuddling up close. John blushed deeply and cleared his throat. “Right, uhm, didn't you like your breakfast Sherlock?” John asked, trying to quickly change the subject. Sherlock looked up at John. Oh. He looked to his plate. He hadn't realised he had left that much on it, it was just his usual manner. “I- No- No it's brilliant I'm just... Just taking a short break that's all. I can't eat when I'm upset at stupid game show people...” Sherlock said quickly and leaned his head back on John's shoulder. John nodded. “I see...” He hummed, finishing his own portion, looking down at Sherlock before placing his plate on the table.

He was certain he had never been held quite like this before, and especially not by a bloke. Not that it mattered. God why couldn't he just get that through his head? He closed his eyes. Right. If he just imagined that Sherlock was Sherlock, without any gender, well, at least not with a determined one, what did he feel then? He kept his eyes closed, trying to think through and understand his feelings. Sherlock tilted his head. “John? Are you alright?” Sherlock asked after a little while, worried he had done something wrong. “Hmm? What? I'm fine, yeah, yeah I'm fine.” John opened his eyes to look at Sherlock and smiled softly. “Are you alright?” John asked, wrapping his arm around Sherlock's waist. Sherlock blushed a deeper shade of red, nodding quickly as John wrapped his arm around him. “Y- Yes! Yes. Brilliant, in fact. Just, uh, need more breakfast.” He said and quickly grabbed his plate, working on finishing it off.

John smiled to himself. See? This was a bloody large step if he might say so himself. He was holding Sherlock and he was holding him very close. He had decided, in his mind of course, that if Sherlock was just Sherlock, he had so many feelings for him and he knew in his heart he needed to act upon them. And this, this was the beginning. He was also very happy seeing Sherlock enjoying his breakfast, and he grinned softly as Sherlock scraped the plate clean and placed it back on the table. Sherlock looked up at John carefully, trying to deduce and assess the situation, and with a large grin, he quickly cuddled up against John's side. He could see that it was alright. He could just tell. Harry stood up slowly, finally looking away from the telly only to see her brother snuggled up with Sherlock. “Well then.” She said softly with a smile and a nod, picking up Sherlock's and John's plate as well, heading to the kitchen to clean up. John followed her with his gaze before looking back down at Sherlock. “Uhm... Sherlock? I... I think we might need to... talk.” John murmured, reaching for the remote to turn the telly sound down. Sherlock paled. Oh no. No. Not talking. Anything but talking. He was so bad at it. So very bad. Couldn't they just cuddle? Cuddling was much much easier. You didn't have to think too much about it and it was just so so much better than talking. Sherlock's mind was racing, and John could see that. “Hey- Hey... Sherlock, it's okay. It's not... /bad/ talking. I just... want to talk.” John tried, biting his lip. Oh God Sherlock felt sick, and without giving it much thought, he shook his head. “I don't want to.” He said simply and swallowed. John frowned. “You... You don't want to talk to me?” He asked, confused and actually a bit hurt for taking such a big step just to be shut down. Sherlock shook his head. “I... I love talking to you I just don't want to... Talk. /Talk/, you know.” Sherlock mumbled. “I know I'll just say something bad and I will screw things up and I- I just want to cuddle.” Sherlock rambled, trying not to burst into nervous tears.

John frowned deeper and sat up a bit more. He took Sherlock's hand, holding it gently. “Alright... We... We don't have to talk right now... But... But I don't think I can just /cuddle/ unless I can talk to you to try to understand this.” John said and bit his lip once more. Sherlock felt like fainting, anything to get out of this. Did... Did that mean John wanted him to leave too? Or just awkwardly sit away from each other since he couldn't cuddle anymore? “I... I should go then...” Sherlock mumbled and John let out a soft huff. “What? Really? Just because I need help with things you decide to leave because you're too afraid to talk?” John said, his voice a bit more upset now. Sherlock looked down at his hands, John's not holding his anymore. “Can... I just need to think.” Sherlock said and nodded. “I just need to think before I speak, please? Please can I just... think.” He pleaded to John, unsure of what else he could say. John sighed and stood up. “Yeah, go ahead, just leave and go think. Just so you know, I never got to think before you decided to jump and cuddle me.” John nearly growled as he left to go up the stairs, leaving Sherlock alone in the living room.

Sherlock could feel tears starting to prickle in his eyes. He was just so stupid, so weak, so... unlovable. Harry slowly walked back to the living room, listening in to the conversation of course. She sighed and sat down beside Sherlock on the sofa. “Hey... He'll be okay, don't worry about it Sherlock.” She encouraged with a soft smiled. Sherlock sniffled, starting to rub at his eyes. “I just- I just- I just didn't want to say something wrong and yet I made it all wrong and I'm- I'm so sad-” Sherlock stuttered and sniffled. Harry sighed. “My brother can be such an idiot sometimes.” She said, getting quite frustrated. “Nope, this is not how it's going to end.” She said and stood up, taking Sherlock's hand as he sniffled. “N- No- No I'm crying John can't see me crying he-” Sherlock tried but Harry didn't listen, instead she started pulling him upstairs and storming into John's bedroom. John quickly looked up from his hands. “Hey you can't just-” “Oh I can.” Harry interrupted. “Look at him! He's bawling his eyes out about you! Why are you so bloody thick little brother? You want to talk? No, you need to listen. You fancy Sherlock. Sherlock fancies you. You don't have to label yourself gay or whatever in case that makes you nervous right now, but this-” She pointed to Sherlock. “-this is not okay. You are messing with his feelings and not taking into consideration what he thinks is difficult. You need to think about Sherlock's feelings more, even though you're confused as all hell.” Harry snapped. Sherlock was shaking, not at all sure how this would end and not liking the raised and angry voice of John's sister. John looked up at the two, his throat thick as he tried to swallow. “I- I'm sorry I-” “'I'm sorry' is not enough John.” Harry interrupted him once again. “It's not rocket science John. I know it's different, and I know it's new. And eventually, maybe Sherlock will be able to talk, but he will only be able to talk if you show him you're not going to just explode at every single little misstep.” She sighed deeply. John nodded. Harry was right. God... He hated when Harry was right. “I... I understand. And you're right... I'm sorry Sherlock, even though that's not enough, but I promise I'll try to not explode like that...” John mumbled and stood up, moving to Sherlock and pulling him into a big warm hug. Sherlock sobbed, leaning into the embrace with his whole body, sobbing some more. “It's- It's okay- Sorry- Sorry that I can't talk or- or give you the- the answers you need-” Sherlock sobbed and stuttered. John sighed and looked up at his sister. “I can wait with the talking until you feel more comfortable talking with me about... about our relationship, and I don't need all the answers right now. That would probably take the fun out of it, wouldn't it?” John said, trying to joke a little to lighten the mood. Sherlock was blushing. /Their relationship/. He felt his heart skip a beat, suddenly so incredibly happy in the middle of his sadness. He nodded. “It would take the fun out of it-” Sherlock sniffled and nodded, burying his face in John's chest. John sighed fondly. “Thanks Harry...” John murmured but was very sincere. Harry nodded, ruffling John's hair. “You're welcome. Maybe I'm the brilliant one.” She said and winked with a smile, leaving the bedroom.

John chuckled a little and began moving with Sherlock to the bed. “Come here. I really am sorry okay? Of course you feel like you can't talk with me when I react this way...” John murmured shyly and sat down on the bed, pulling Sherlock into his arms, much like they had been laying at Mike's after the mishap at the party. Sherlock nodded, his face still buried in John's chest. “I forgive you.” He murmured quietly, gripping John's shirt tightly. John nodded. “Thank you...” He murmured back and wrapped a blanket around them, nuzzling Sherlock's unruly morning curls. “Some morning this was then.” He said and snorted softly. Sherlock smiled a little. “I wouldn't change it for the world.” He promised dearly.


	28. I love robes

Chapter 28 - I love robes

Things got a bit quiet. John held Sherlock to his chest and Sherlock was slowly working on calming down, his sobbing slowly fading into deep breaths. Even though they hadn't said anything to each other, it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. It was just a silence that they both needed. John looked down at Sherlock, carefully reaching up to start stroking his curls. He had said it now. Their relationship. Relationship. What would everyone think at school? His rugby team? Mike? Molly? John shook his head with a sigh, trying not to think about that. All of that shouldn't matter anyway, what matters was that he wanted this with Sherlock, screw what everyone else thought. But... But what if he would be refused to be captain of the team by his other team mates, or worse, the trainer himself? Or maybe he would even get kicked out of the rugby team altogether? No. No they couldn't do that, could they? John bit his lip a little, looking up at his rugby posters. 

“What are you thinking about? You're thinking too much.” Sherlock murmured finally, looking up at John with misty eyes, sitting up a bit better. John smiled and shook his head. “Nothing. It's fine.” John said and cupped Sherlock's cheek gently with his hand, stroking away some of the wetness that still lingered from the tears. Sherlock couldn't help but blush, and he nodded just a little. “Okay... If you say so...” He murmured, not sure he trusted that entirely, but if John said he would be fine, he wouldn't pry and perhaps make matters worse. John nodded. “I do say so. I was just thinking some stupid things, but I'm not thinking them anymore.” He promised with a smile and tilted his head a little. It was sort of true anyway. Sherlock looking up at him, looking so adorable, had made him forget all of his worries for now anyway. Sherlock shivered, a bit sweaty from sobbing and now feeling very cold. “Would... Would you mind if I took a bath? Or a shower, either is fine.” Sherlock requested softly. John sat up and shook his head. “No, not at all, you can have either. Whichever you enjoy the most.” John said and began getting out of the bed. “Come, I'll show you to the bathroom.” John said and took Sherlock's hand. He was used to it already, holding Sherlock's hand. It was maybe a bit silly, but he really really liked it. Sherlock smiled a little, thinking just the same as John did, squeezing the other's hand. He pottered after John, smiling as John opened the bathroom door. Sherlock was a bit picky with his bathrooms, but luckily, this was pretty nice compared to- not that the other parts of John's house wasn't nice, it was just... a little bit worn. An old, worn, and loved house. Sherlock smiled, watching as John opened a big wardrobe filled with newly washed towels and bathrobes. “Here's a nice towel,” John said and took it out, placing it neatly on a nearby counter. “, and you can borrow my bathrobe if you'd like.” John said, taking that out as well. 'Oh, but aren't you joining me?' Sherlock wished he had the guts to say, but he knew that /definitely/ was taking things too far. “Thank you, I love robes.” Sherlock said with a nod and a smile. John smiled back, scratching his neck. “I'll go see if I can find some clothes you can borrow. It's not going to be very nice if you have to put the old things back on.” John said and headed back to his room. 

Sherlock worried his bottom lip between his teeth, thinking. He settled on having a shower and he started to quickly strip out of his clothes. He didn't want to take too long after all, he just needed to freshen up. He got into the shower and pulled the shower curtain so that he was shielded. John soon headed back to the bathroom with some clothes he thought would fit, entering it but spinning around quickly when he was startled by a yell from the shower. “Jesus Christ Sherlock! I thought you'd wait until I got you some clothes! Thank God you had the shower curtain pulled shut!” John said but couldn't help but both blush and giggle a little to himself. Sherlock whined. “It's not funny John! Stop laughing! You can't just barge in like that!” Sherlock whined. John giggled even more. “Well sorry Sherl but you shouldn't forget to lock the bloody door then!” John said and laughed. “Calm down, I didn't see anything. I'll put the clean clothes on the counter as well. Just lock the door after me so that my sister don't barge in. But she's not into blokes so I guess it wouldn't matter in the end.” John chuckled and quickly headed out of the bathroom. He knew Sherlock wasn't really angry with him, and that was the really the truth indeed. Sherlock was blushing, and fuming, but as soon as John left, he began giggling as well. “Silly idiot.” He muttered to himself, getting out briefly to lock the door to keep intruders out.

John laid on the bed, throwing his rugby ball up and down in the air, thinking about all sorts of things. His phone buzzed though, and he quickly reached for it. Mike. 

“”Hey John, the party was mental. Are you and Sherlock alright? MS”” Mike had sent to John, working on cleaning up the place. 

John sighed. Should he tell him now? No, that's probably not the best way to do it.

“”Yeah yeah, we're good. Fine. Very good. I'm glad to hear the party was good. I'm sorry I'm not there to help you clean up. JW”” John apologised, rubbing his forehead.

Mike sighed. “”Well, I figured you wouldn't, the way you rushed off with Sherlock. You seemed very upset and tired when you left. MS”” He answered back.

John sighed once more. “”Yeah well, it wasn't the best of situations if you can remember it past your hangover. Thanks for helping us as much as you did. I really appreciate it mate. JW”” John replied.

Mike smiled a little. “”Well, the headache I have is something quite impressive, but otherwise my memory is fine thank you. I'll see you tomorrow then for class? MS””

John typed a quick reply. “”Yeah, see you tomorrow. Don't get into any trouble now. JW”” John teased. 

John only managed to throw away his phone and start tossing the ball again before Sherlock entered, his curls wet, the fluffy bathrobe swept around himself, and the clothes in his hand. “I... I wanted to get a bit more dry before I put the clothes on... I have underwear on though, don't worry...” Shelrock trailed off with a blush. John blushed as well and nodded. “Yeah, yeah that's fine. Just, come here and lay down under the covers so you can keep warm.” John encouraged, helping Sherlock get back into bed. John tossed his ball to the floor and turned to look at Sherlock. “Do you feel a bit better now?” He asked gently and Sherlock nodded. “Yes, yes I do. Thank you. I... I can't believe how you can be so patient with me sometimes...” Sherlock murmured quietly. John smiled. “Well, it's quite easy really, especially since you mean so much to me.” John admitted, scooting a bit closer. Sherlock blushed even deeper, but he grinned from ear to ear. “Really? You mean so much to me too.” He said cutely and scooted closer as well. John snorted softly. “That's good. Good start at least.” John said and chuckled a little. He brushed a few wet curls from Sherlock's forehead, sighing softly. “I know you don't want to talk, but can I just tell you something and ask one thing, please?” John asked quietly after a little paus. Sherlock got nervous again, but nodded. John took a deep breath. Right. “I... I want this, so much, more than I think I can wrap my thick head around right now, to quote my dear sister.” John smiled. “But, like I said, I do know that I want this, us, you and me. Uhm, together and... stuff.” John blushed deeply. “Saying we had a relationship earlier, it rolled off the tongue so nicely that I know that's what I want. But now comes my question.” He took another deep breath. “Could we... Could we just take things... slow? Like, /we/ don't have to take things slow, I mean, /we/ can have any pace we'd like but-” Sherlock interrupted John by placing a hand on his chest. “John, I'm not upset, stop rambling and tell me what you mean.” Sherlock said softly, offering John a small smile even though he was nervous. “I'm just... I'm afraid to you know... come out or whatever you call it... to everyone in school. To my friends. I want us to be together, but I'm very scared of letting people around me know that.” John admitted softly. Sherlock sighed, but nodded understandingly. “John, we'll take it slow. I promise. At least that part. As you said, between us, we can take this in any pace we'd like. I've... I've loved everything we've done so far... You make me feel so special...” Sherlock mumbled shyly. “And I want us too. More than anything.” Sherlock said sincerely and looked up into John's eyes. “We can tell whoever you'd like. We can do... We can do however little or how much you want in school. Like... holding hands or hugging or... I understand if you don't want to do any of that-” Sherlock added quickly, squeezing John's shirt a little in his hand. John's head was spinning with everything that had been said. He hadn't even thought that far yet. About holding hands or hugging in public. But- But he wanted to do that, didn't he? They just couldn't pretend in school that they were only friends, could they? That sounded very difficult, and that would also mean he had be different around Sherlock. He didn't think he wanted that. He started smiling though, his mind catching up to everything else that had been said. “Thank you, for allowing me to take it slow, for listening to me. I'm so... happy to know that you want this too, and that I've made you feel special, besides the times I've made you feel so very sad...” John said with a sad sigh. “We'll figure everything out, with school and such, but we can't under any circumstances tell my dad, alright? This is important Sherlock. He can't know about this, can you promise me we'll try our very best to keep it a secret from him? And from my mum, just in case?” John asked and looked Sherlock in the eyes. Sherlock nodded quickly. “I promise. I promise from the bottom of my heart.” Sherlock said, but he secretly wished John would be accepted by his family, no matter what career he decided to pursue, or who he wanted to love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I'm so sorry that this took longer than expected. I've tried to keep posting a chapter once a week in case someone hadn't noticed, but the past week has been filled with anxiety and difficulties for me so I've had a hard time sitting down and actually writing. But I did it now, and I don't feel in the clear or better just yet, but I managed to write a chapter that I hope you'll enjoy as much as I do. Thank you all for being patient! <3 //NightOfFanfics


	29. He's just a bit nervous really

Chapter 29 - He's just a bit nervous really

It was Monday morning, and after the turbulent weekend, both Sherlock and John had parted ways later in the afternoon, needing some time to rest, study, and recover. They of course ended up texting all evening, and well into the night, and by the time John was standing by his locker, he couldn't stop yawning. Mike smirked. “Morning sleepyhead.” He said and punched John playfully on his shoulder. John smiled crookedly. “Morning.” He said and rubbed a hand through his wild and tangled hair. “Didn't get much sleep last night?” Mike asked and John nodded. “Yeah... It got a bit late, but I'm alright.” John said and smiled gently. “Did you sleep alright then?” John asked, scratching his neck a little. Mike nodded. “Yeah, yeah, after cleaning up the aftermath of the party I was quite exhausted myself.” Mike said and chuckled. “But yeah it was really great John, you should've stayed longer. I hooked up with this bird, I think she's from another school close to here and- John? John are you listening to me?” Mike said with a frown as he noticed that his friend wasn't even looking at him. John had just caught a glimpse of Sherlock stumbling into the hallway, just as tired and frazzled looking as himself. He smiled a little and held up his hand as a subtle wave, and Sherlock noticed and smiled back. Sherlock was torn, though, not sure what to do. He wanted to go up to John, but he wasn't sure if it was appropriate. John noticed the other's hesitation and smiled fondly, just as nervous, but he wouldn't let the nerves get the best of him. “Hey Sherl, come here!” John shouted and waved him over. Sherlock's eyes glittered excitedly and he made a soft happy noise, quickly hurrying over to John and Mike. “Good morning Mike, John.” Sherlock said, clutching his books, trying his best not to grin too much. John smiled. “Good morning Sherlock.” He said and Mike nodded. “Morning Sherlock. God, you look just as bad as John does.” Mike noticed and John blushed deeply. Sherlock licked his lips. “I- I slept with wet hair and- and I had lots of nightmares.” Sherlock made up quickly, his gaze flickering to John. “That sucks.” Mike said and sighed a little. 

John smiled, reaching over when Mike wasn't looking to stroke Sherlock's back. Sherlock froze, blushing deeply, scooting just a little bit closer. “Well I should be heading to class, and so should you John.” Mike said and looked over at John who quickly let his hand slip down Sherlock's back to come rest by his side again. “Hmm? Mmm, yeah, let's go.” John said and smiled back at Sherlock. “Bye Sherlock, see you at recess yeah?” John said and did a cheeky wink before turning around to hurry to the class with Mike.

“Boo!” Molly suddenly swooped up behind Sherlock, grinning from ear to ear. “So, tell me, tell me, tell me!” She pleaded excitedly, biting her lip. Sherlock was still in shock, panting hard. “You- You can't just jump at me like that you- you scared the living- uh- you scared me!” Sherlock complained but then couldn't help but smile when she realised Molly was excited for his sake. “Oh, uhm...” He said, blushing deeply. Molly giggled. “Oh look at you! Did you finally tell him?” She whispered and Sherlock giggled a little as well, nodding his head. “Yes... Or well... We both said... It was a bit of a chaotic thing... But we both know now.” Sherlock stuttered with several nods, trying to make Molly understand what had happened. “You both know /know/?” She asked, trying to make sure she understood. Sherlock grinned wider and nodded. “Mhm.” He said and Molly squealed, jumping up and down and hugging Sherlock tightly. “But- But you can't tell John that I told you- Or that you know, you know?” Sherlock rambled quickly, taking her hand. “He's really self conscious about all of this and he's just a bit nervous really.” Sherlock explained quickly. Molly nodded and sighed. “I figured he would be. But it will be okay Sherlock, I promise. He'll settle into it soon and everything will be okay.” She said and smiled kindly. Sherlock smiled as well, letting out a soft sigh of relief. “I really hope so... I want him to be just as sweet as he is at home when we're in school... I know that's too much to ask this early on but I want that as soon as John will be ready for it.” Sherlock said and nodded his head softly. Molly smiled, hooking her arm with Sherlock's and began walking with him to class. “He will Sherlock, in time, just like I said. You shouldn't worry.” She smiled. Sherlock nodded once more and smiled crookedly. “He actually stroke my back when we stood with Mike. Mike wasn't looking just then but John really did it.” Sherlock said softly but with an underlying excitement in his voice. Molly gasped. “He did!?” She exclaimed and Sherlock quickly shushed her, placing a finger over his mouth. “You don't have to tell the whole bloody school! But yes, yes he did. And it was amazing...” Sherlock whispered and grinned together with Molly, taking her arm again willingly and continued walking to class, his head held high.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this chapter, I just needed to write something giddy and fun, and I hope you'll like it just as much as I did writing it! :) Thank you to everyone for being patient with me, hearts to everyone <3<3<3//NightOfFanfics


	30. Come on Sherl, I need a snack

Chapter 30 - Come on Sherl, I need a snack

The first recess couldn't have come soon enough. John had never been so distracted during a class before, which really said a lot. He quickly stood up from his seat, stretching out a bit before shoving all of his books into his bag and heading towards the door swiftly. “I'll see you at the next class yeah?” John shouted over at Mike over all the noises in the classroom, quickly hurrying out of there to go search for Sherlock. He picked up his phone, sending him a quick text.

“”Where are you? Can't wait to see you. JW”” John texted with a grin.

Sherlock had started hurrying just as much when he got John's text. He was worried at first that they wouldn't see each other until lunch, but when he got the text he started to hurry to get everything together. Molly grinned, moving up towards him. “Did John text you?” She said with a soft giggle. Sherlock blushed. “Yes, he's wondering where I am. The recess isn't very long, I have to get to him quickly.” Sherlock mumbled quickly, sending a text back to John.

“”I'm on my way out of class, see you by the bathrooms on the ground floor. SH”” Sherlock sent and as soon as John saw it he headed that way. Molly on the other hand began hurrying after Sherlock, who frowned deeply. “Where... Where are you going?” He said curiously and Molly bit her lip shyly. “I just... was following you I...” She stuttered. Sherlock bit his lip. He liked Molly, he really did, though he wasn't sure how this would work. “I... Okay... Just, I don't know what John will say...” Sherlock said and Molly's heart fell a little. “Oh, yeah, right, uhm, I should just.... See you at the next class then.” She said and nodded. Sherlock sighed. Being with John had made him understand emotions and feelings a bit more, and he noticed something wasn't right. “Molly? You can come along if you'd like. I'm sure John wouldn't mind.” Sherlock said finally, walking along with Molly. Molly blushed. “Really? I don't want to intrude-” She stuttered but Sherlock shook his head, his curls bouncing cutely. “It's alright, you're not intruding. You... You are my friend, if you wish to be so, and thus you won't be intruding.” Sherlock decided, blushing a little. Molly grinned widely and giggled again. “Of course I'm your friend you dummy!” She said and nudged Sherlock as they headed towards the bathrooms.

John paced back and forth, nervous and eager to see Sherlock again. He couldn't help but frown though when he saw Molly by Sherlock's side. Oh. Well, this would be awkward then, he thought to himself. John smiled politely though, nodding his headwhen they came close. “Hello Molls.” He said and gave her a gentle hug. Molly was grinning, blushing, and Sherlock was afraid she would lose it completely and reveal that she knew about them. Molly giggled. “Hello John, don't worry about me, you can cuddle all you'd like.” She said and covered her mouth quickly. “Molly!” Sherlock snapped at her as he saw John's face getting pale. “John, John it's okay I promise,” Sherlock stuttered, reaching to touch John's arm gently. “I- I told you not to tell anyone-” John stuttered, looking at Sherlock with frightened and worried eyes. Sherlock tried to give John a gentle and reassuring smile. “It's just Molly, John, she's our friend. She's okay with all of this, right Molly?” Sherlock said, still furious with her but knowing she would be the only one who could really mend this situation. Molly nodded, sighing a little. “He's right John. Come on, lighten up okay? I've known Sherlock has been keen on you for much longer than you two have been together, and I'm fine with it, honestly.” She said and shrugged. “You're both so sweet to each other and I know you're worried-” “But it's not about that. I specifically told Sherlock not to-” John interrupted Molly but then stopped himself as Sherlock lowered his head. John sighed and rubbed his neck. “I just... Didn't want this.” John said and leaned against the lockers. Molly sighed and rubbed Sherlock's arm. “Well tough luck John, you have a gorgeous boyfriend now and just because you are insecure you shouldn't let him get hurt by it.” She grumbled softly. John frowned. “Who are you to tell me what to do?” John said and crossed his arms. “Just stop it both of you!” Sherlock snapped, looking up at John. “I was so excited to finally have someone to gossip with about something I was so eager about. I never thought I would ever even care about such silly things but it made me happy! And since it made me happy you should be happy for me! Come on Molly, let's go.” Sherlock said and grabbed her hand, storming off. John's jaw dropped at first, and he stood there dumbfounded. He then closed his eyes and hit his head against the locker with a groan, staying there, just sulking for a moment. He wasn't used to Sherlock leaving... Usually it was the other way around. Which... Was a horrible thought. He groaned and huffed at himself. “Sherlock wait!” He called and began rushing after Sherlock and Molly.

Sherlock stomped in his steps, heading towards the next classroom. “No John! You are being unfair!” Sherlock yelled but soon enough, John managed to catch up to them. He took Sherlock's hand, stopping him in his steps. “I'm sorry.” John said and stroke Sherlock's hand with his thumb. “I'm sorry okay? I... I am happy for you. Of course I want you to be excited about us. I was just shocked because we talked about-” “Well like Molly said she already knew I liked you. And I was just excited to tell her that it finally happened.” Sherlock said and looked into John's eyes. “What happened?” Suddenly a voice was heard, and both John and Sherlock's heads turned to the side. Mike. John swallowed and Sherlock quickly glanced over at him. “I... I finally got into the ballet school I wanted to get into.” Sherlock said quickly, making John frown a little. “Ballet?” John and Mike said in unison and Sherlock nodded. “Yes, ballet. Dancing. I do that in my freetime.” Sherlock said and held his head up high. Mike smiled. “Oh, well uh, congrats then.” He said and patted Sherlock's shoulder. John was still holding onto Sherlock's hand though, a bit dumbfounded by that. If it was a lie, it was a pretty good lie since Sherlock was keeping a straight face rather easily. The three of them stood there rather awkwardly before Mike spotted another friend, hurrying over to him. John looked at Sherlock, tilting his head. “You are pretty good at lying, perhaps I should be concerned.” John said with a soft smile playing on his lips. Sherlock blushed, pulling his hand back from John's. “I /wasn't/ lying, John. I do dance ballet in my freetime. I just didn't get into any fancy school. That was a lie.” Sherlock said and started walking away again. John sighed. “Hey, you... You didn't have to do that.” John said and took Sherlock's hand once more. Sherlock shrugged. “What was the other option then? Telling him the truth and having you freaking out on me again? I'm tired of that John.” Sherlock said truthfully and John nodded. “You're... You're right and I'm sorry that you are. I just don't want anything bad to happen...” John murmured. Sherlock sighed in frustration and shook his head. “Nothing bad will happen, John. Nothing. I promise.” Sherlock said sincerely. John didn't believe that one bit, but he nodded his head. “Okay...” He mumbled and Sherlock's gaze trailed away from John. “You don't believe me. I can tell. But I would never allow something bad to happen to you John. Never.” Sherlock said and placed a gentle hand on John's chest. “I would never allow it.” He said softly and looked back up into John's eyes. John bit his lip, nodding his head once more. “I know you wouldn't.” He said, though doubted Sherlock would be able to hold that promise. He placed his hand over Sherlock's that was on his chest, holding it there for a moment, not realising Mike was watching from afar. Mike frowned, walking back up to them. “What's going on?” He said with a frown. Sherlock blushed, quickly removing his hand. John shrugged. “Not much, just talking to Sherlock.” John said and bit his lip. Mike frowned deeper. “Didn't look like just talking to me. You- You looked like something out of one of those cheesy romantic films on the telly that I'd rather would punch a wall instead of watching.” Mike muttered. “It didn't look like that to me.” Molly said quickly, trying to distract him. “Well I suppose you should find a suitable wall then, preferably one with padding. Because I'm with Sherlock now. Hope that's alright with you. And sometimes, yeah, we'll look and behave like those people you hate in cheesy romantic films, so don't punch too many holes in your wall yeah?” John said and took Sherlock's hand. “Come on Sherl, I need a snack.” John said and squeezed Sherlock's hand tightly, giving a rather shocked Mike a glance back before heading straight ahead to the cafeteria.


	31. The best superhero in the world

Chapter 31 - The best superhero in the world

Sherlock was stunned as John practically dragged him down the hallway. His cheeks were red, and he held onto John's hand so tightly he was afraid he would hurt him with his nails. Molly rushed after them, not too far behind, and Mike was still just standing frozen in place, unsure of what to do with himself. Sherlock started biting his lip, not sure if John was mad, or upset, or if he truly was okay. He realised there was no other way to find that out than to just ask him. “Are- Are you mad?” He asked John as they stopped just as they entered the cafeteria. John was panting heavily, and he looked up at Sherlock when he came to stand before him. Their hands were still clasped tightly, Sherlock not wanting to let go in case John would just set off in another direction, afraid he would never see the other again if he did. John slowed his breathing, shaking his head eventually. “No, I'm not mad. I'm not mad, Sherlock.” John said, looking up at Sherlock softly. “I'm not mad, and I'm not upset.” He said, straightening up a bit better. Sherlock squirmed shyly and blushed. “O-Okay... So... You're fine, then? Perhaps?” Sherlock asked worriedly, still biting on his lip. John put a hand on Sherlock's arm, stroking it gently as a soft smile spread over his lips. “Yeah, yeah I'm fine.” John said and nodded his head. “Are you fine, though?” John asked, getting a bit worried now when he saw the blush on Sherlock's cheek and the biting of his lip. Sherlock nodded quickly. “Yeah, yes, yes I'm fine too.” Sherlock said and smiled a little as well. “What... The thing you did... What you said to Mike that... That was sweet in an uhm, angry sort of way...” Sherlock said shyly. John hadn't really spoken sweetly about the two of them, but he knew John meant it in a sweet way deep down, though it had come off a bit angrily since he had been nervous to tell Mike all about it. John nodded. “Yeah... I know... Sorry... I was just nervous and worried and- well, Mike was being a bit of an arse too really. He's usually not like that. I think he was just a bit confused and shocked. He isn't like that you know, he couldn't care less who loves who as long as they are happy.” John promised and nodded his head once more, Sherlock nodding as well, showing that he understood.

John wanted to kiss Sherlock, to show him that he really was okay even though he still was a bit shaken up of course. But since they were in a full cafeteria, John wasn't really brave enough to do that right now. He let go of his tight grip of Sherlock's hand though, allowing his thumb to gently brush and stroke his knuckles. Molly smiled and cleared her throat. “I'm going to buy some lunch and get us a table.” She said and hurried off to give the two some privacy. John blushed deeply. “Hey... I'm sorry I was such an idiot. I was mean to you and mean to Molly and I really shouldn't have been. I overreacted and I didn't listen to you and what you wanted and needed, which is just as important as my wants and needs. Can you forgive me? And forgive me for being so stupidly shy and nervous as well?” John said and tilted his head. Sherlock broke into a bigger smile, nodding his head gently. “I forgive you John, I really do. And we are all shy and nervous sometimes, but I'm glad you realise you treated me badly because of it and that you are apologising for it... It means a lot to me...” Sherlock admitted shyly. John nodded. “Well, that's the fair thing to do, and I really, truly am sorry, you know?” John said and Sherlock nodded once again. “I know.” Sherlock said softly, smiling lovingly at John. “Come, let's go buy some lunch yeah? So we can have a seat and just calm down even more, how does that sound?” John suggested, still holding Sherlock's hand, despite the crowded cafeteria. Sherlock noticed that of course, and he thought John was very brave because of it, and noted it down in his head to tell John later just how brave he was for doing that. He nodded once more. “Yes, that sounds really good. I'm actually feeling a bit hungry after all that uhm, chaos.” Sherlock said and chuckled a little. John snorted and chuckled as well. “Good, I'll buy you anything you'd like.” He said with a proud grin, walking together with Sherlock to get their meals.

Sherlock had tried to be modest when he pointed out what he wanted to John, but John just kept piling on with extra stuff, like sweet treats, chocolate, a muffin, tea, two different kinds of juices, and of course their main meals. He didn't get much else for himself than his main meal, since he couldn't really afford to treat them both. He was silently thankful though that Sherlock let him do this, even though he could almost hear Sherlock sighing fondly and wishing John didn't spend so much money on him. “Thank you John...” Sherlock whispered softly when he got his overflowing tray of food, John taking some of it and putting it on his rather empty tray to help Sherlock carry it back to Molly's table. “Well this is almost kind of our first lunch date isn't it? So I want it to be special.” John said, smiling from ear to ear. They joined Molly by the table, who's jaw dropped when she saw the amount of different things on Sherlock's tray. “Oh... I didn't know you had such a sweet tooth.” Molly said and looked at Sherlock, giggling a little. Sherlock blushed. “Well... I do, but John also wanted to treat me to some things...” Sherlock said shyly, Molly having to use every muscle in her body to not burst out into a long “awww” sound. John was still smiling, and scooted close to Sherlock so their sides almost brushed against each other. “It's our first lunch date you know.” John said proudly to Molly, his whole demeanour completely changed. Sherlock noticed that, and Molly did too, and Sherlock couldn't feel more special right now. It was the perfect moment after such a turbulent one, and it was all thanks to John. John had made something chaotic into something perfect, and if that was John's superpower, Sherlock considered him the best superhero in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm sorry this is a bit late, but I've just started a new job and it's throwing off my entire sleep schedule and I'm having a super hard time adjusting to it so I'm just so very bleh right now. This chapter is a bit shorter, but I hope you will like it either way <3 I'm thinking about posting on Sundays again which I did keep up for a while (I think), so then I have the weekend to write and hopefully that will make it easier! Anyways, I hope you are all doing well and thank you for reading as always *hugs* <3 //NightOfFanfics


	32. It's all love in the end

Chapter 32 - It's all love in the end

John had already started on his meal while Sherlock and Molly was still looking adoringly over at him. When John realised it, he began to blush. “Uhm, maybe you should start eating before it gets cold...” John suggested and Sherlock and Molly quickly snapped out of their states, Molly giggling softly. “Yeah, yeah we should.” She agreed and nudged Sherlock's foot underneath the table. Sherlock smiled quickly and nodded. John chuckled and shook his head fondly. “Cutie.” He said softly, making Sherlock blush an even darker shade of red. “No, you are.” He said softly, daringly placing a hand on John's thigh underneath the table. John blushed and quickly moved his gaze to his plate, trying to focus on eating and not on the hand that was placed so gently on his thigh. Sherlock smiled to himself and started eating as well, not removing his hand just yet.

“Uhm, can I sit down? Or are you still angry at me?” Mike said, suddenly appearing by their table. John sighed and looked up at Mike. “I'm not angry anymore, you can join us, if Sherlock thinks it's okay too.” John said, knowing Mike might've hurt his feelings too. Sherlock looked over at the other, nodding. “It's okay, but I will not take more mean comments from you about anything that I and John decide to do.” Sherlock was quick to say. Mike nodded. “Yeah, yeah of course. And I'm sorry, and I mean it to both of you. I shouldn't have been frowning or saying those things, I understand now that it was upsetting you both. I didn't want to upset you, of course, I was just confused and... surprised.” He said, slowly sitting down in case John wanted him to leave. John nodded. “I... I don't blame you for that reaction, really. But thank you, for the apology, and like Sherlock said, I hope there will be none of that type of behaviour in the future.” John said and Mike quickly nodded his head again.” None of that. I promise. You know me John, I'm not bothered by whoever someone decides to love. It's all love in the end. All the same.” Mike said and shrugged, starting to eat.

John swallowed. He hated to admit it, but Mike was right, and somehow he had managed to put it into words in a way which made John feel even more ridiculous for the way he had acted to Sherlock. If a slightly daft Mike could realise this then why couldn't he? John turned to Sherlock and cupped his cheek. “Mike is right, you know, and I understand it even better now.” John whispered, looking into his eyes. “I'm sorry.” He whispered, looking knowingly into Sherlock's eyes. Sherlock was stunned by the sudden affection, but he looked deeply into John's eyes, seeing his words were true, knowing what he was apologising for. “It's okay, it's okay my handsome John.” He whispered, making John smile. “Good, and I'm not that handsome.” John whispered and chuckled. Sherlock giggled. “Oh shut it, you are.” Sherlock giggled again and looked into John's eyes. “Well, if I'm handsome, then you are amazingly handsome, and uhm... sexy.” John said quickly and quietly, clearing his throat. Sherlock's eyes widened. /Sexy/? No one had every called him /sexy/ before. His cheeks flushed and he squeezed John's thigh that was still held firmly by his hand. “You're a mad man.” Sherlock said and shook his head. John smiled. “Perhaps, but not for thinking that my boyfriend is sexy.” John grinned and stroke Sherlock's cheek with his thumb. Both Mike and Molly was looking at them, but trying to focus on their own meals. John smiled, still looking into Sherlock's eyes. “Let's eat yeah? Don't want you going hungry to class.” John said and let go of Sherlock's cheek, returning to his food. Sherlock shivered. Well, he wouldn't go back to class hungry for food, but he would certainly go back to class hungry for something completely different.

***

Class was dull, frustrating, and it seemed to never end. Sherlock thought he was going absolutely mad as he waited for the bell to ring for their day to end. He didn't know if they would be doing anything special, but he wanted to take John home to his house so that they could be together without having to worry about anyone around them. Sure there was Mycroft, but he hopefully wouldn't do anything too stupid. When the bell finally rang, Sherlock said his quick good byes to Molly before running to his locker, sorting out his bag before running towards John's locker. John was standing and talking to Mike after class, but this time it didn't make Sherlock slow down at all. “John!” He said as he just about managed to stop himself before slamming into John and into the locker. “Willyoumyplacecomehome- I mean-” Sherlock fumbled with his words, starting to blush. He took a deep breath. Jesus Christ, John Watson made his mind completely stop working. “I meant, will you come home to my place with me this afternoon?” Sherlock said after calming himself down, his chest still rising and falling heavily from his run. John smiled and chuckled softly, nodding his head. “Yeah, yeah I'd love to. What happened to you? Did you get chased?” John asked but then winked, showing he was teasing. Sherlock rolled his eyes and smiled, resting his chin on John's shoulder. “The car is waiting for us outside, if you're ready.” Sherlock said softly. John nodded. “Yeah, yeah I was just finishing up talking to Mike.” John said and turned to his friend who was smiling softly. “Yeah we were done here anyway, John is just going to send me the assignment for tomorrow which I've lost... somewhere heh.” Mike murmured and blushed. Sherlock nodded. “That sounds good. If I don't have him home in time, I'll send it to you.” Sherlock said with a cheeky grin. John blushed. “/If you don't have me home in time?/ Hmm? What does that mean?” He said with a grin, pulling Sherlock a bit closer. Sherlock blushed heavily, looking down at the floor. Maybe he'd gone too far again. But John was grinning, and pulled him closer, so maybe not. He nodded, his curls bouncing. “Well... I might make you stay longer than you first thought you would...” Sherlock mumbled, trying not to say the million suggestive things that went through his head outloud. John blushed as well, stroking a few curls from Sherlock's forehead. “Cutie. Either way, you'll get the assigment Mike alright? See you tomorrow.” John said and closed his locker, throwing his bag up on his shoulder. “Let's go then.” John said and after a moment of thought, he took Sherlock's hand in his own, holding it gently as they headed towards the parking lot through the school. “/And you can keep me for as long as you'd like/.” John whispered to a blushing Sherlock as they stepped outside.


	33. Mummy always have things like that ready

Chapter 33 - Mummy always have things like that ready

The car ride home to the Holmes residence was fairly quiet. John was very tired from school, yawning every other minute, and Sherlock had retreated into his mind. He was smiling to himself, looking down at his hand which was still held firmly by John's. They had walked through the whole school like that, hand in hand. John hadn't even snapped at him for it. People probably saw them, yet John hadn't even brought that up yet. Was John /too/ quiet though? Sherlock frowned and bit his lip, squeezing John's hand a little to get his attention. John turned from the window to look at Sherlock, smiling sleepily. “Sorry, I'm just a bit tired. Are you okay?” John said, squeezing Sherlock's hand back. Sherlock nodded. “Yes, yes I'm fine. I was just... A bit worried. You're so very quiet...” Sherlock mumbled and looked at John sincerely. John smiled. “There's nothing to be worried about. I'm fine, just tired. I promise.” John said and scooted a bit closer, tilting his head. He bit his lip before gently reaching over to cup and stroke Sherlock's cheek softly. He had no idea such a small thing could feel so intimate. He blushed and smiled. “So, what are we going to do when we get back to your place?” John said curiously, leaning back at the seat.

Sherlock froze a little. Do? They needed to /do/ stuff? Like, /stuff/ stuff? Sherlock bit his lip. He didn't have things to offer, not like John had. He didn't have any video games, and the board games they had were very difficult and he had a hunch that a difficult board game combined with a tired John would end in a frustrating disaster. He had a telly though, in his room. And laptop of course. “We could watch a film?” Sherlock suggested. “Just... Lazily watch a film... In bed, or something.” Sherlock said quickly, biting his lip again. John blushed darker but smiled and nodded. “Yeah, yeah that sounds nice. Just don't want to be falling asleep. But perhaps some tea would perk me up a bit.” He chuckled. Sherlock nodded quickly, his curls bouncing. “Of- Of course! You can have as much tea as you'd like. And I'm sure we have cookies, and something to eat. Mummy always have things like that ready-” Sherlock rambled. John smiled softly. “That sounds great, Sherlock.” He said and settled back against the seat once more. He wondered why Sherlock was still so very nervous. He thought they had made progress, yet Sherlock still got stuck rambling from time to time. It didn't bother him though, he just wished Sherlock would settle in a bit more. But from the way he had been acting up until now, he couldn't really blame the taller man for being like that. They would be more and more comfortable with time, he was sure of it.

Meanwhile, the driver, Daniel as usual, was looking in the rearview mirror from time to time, observing the two quietly. Mycroft's orders, of course, and he never wanted to disobey them. At a red light, he quickly sent a text to the older brother, explaining the affection they both were displaying. When the phone buzzed on Mycroft's desk, he quickly picked it up, grinning widely. Finally, he thought to himself and tossed the phone onto his bed. Even though he was happy since he knew how much this meant to his brother, his job as a protective older brother set in and he was determined to make sure John wasn't going to hurt Sherlock any time soon. He was still angry from what had happened at the party, though he had been feeling bad for being so harsh to John. He knew he had probably tried his best to protect Sherlock, and he had no right to attack John in such a way, especially considering the abuse he got from home. He cleared his throat, making sure he looked decent, getting ready for the two to arrive at the house.

Mycroft was alone in the house, their parents out doing some grocery shopping. They of course had servants to do that, but Mr. and Mrs. Holmes enjoyed doing it themselves just as much. Before John and Sherlock had even reached the door, Mycroft opened it, smirking gently. “Gentlemen, good afternoon.” He said and Sherlock's cheeks heated up. He hadn't seen Mycroft since the party, the older brother being gone since the incident until this Monday morning. “Get out of the way Myc!” Sherlock yelled, pulling John close. John blushed, looking down at the ground. Mycroft rolled his eyes. “Mmm, charming, now,” He said, backing up so they could enter the hallway. “I know you're upset with me, and I know you might be as well John,” Mycroft began, Sherlock constantly glaring at him, John too afraid to look up at the older brother. “Of course I'm upset! You told me I couldn't come home and- and you threatened John and- and-” Sherlock began rambling angrily. Mycroft nodded slowly, his movements calm and collected. “Yes, yes I know. And on this rare occasion, I do want to apologise. So, Sherlock, I'm sorry.” Mycroft said and nodded his head. “And John, I'm sorry too for what I did. I'm sure you did your best with trying to protect Sherlock, and I had no right to be violent against you.” Mycroft finished. Sherlock's jaw hung almost down to the floor, and his eyes were wide and glossy. Mycroft had apologised? Did his older brother just apologise to him, /and/ his new... boyfriend? John was looking up at him as well, but his jaw wasn't dropped down to the floor, instead, he was smiling. “Oh, well, thank you Mycroft and, and I do forgive you. It was quite a chaotic moment and I'm sure things could've been handled better.” John said and nodded. Mycroft nodded as well. “Yes, they could've been, from my part mostly. You did what you could, it was a party after all, you can't be expected to babysit my little brother.” Mycroft said and chuckled a little. Sherlock didn't even react to that, still dumbfounded by the apology. “Uhm, Sherlock?” John said eventually, nudging him a bit. Sherlock quickly licked his lips and nodded. “Thank you Myc-” He gasped and threw his arms around his brother's neck, hugging him tightly. Mycroft sighed fondly, hugging his brother back. “It's okay... It's alright now...” Mycroft said and nodded, closing his eyes. “I forgive you Myc, I know you're just looking after me but- but you don't have to be so- so-” “I know.” Mycroft interrupted Sherlock, stroking his back gently. John smiled at the brothers, taking the opportunity to take off his jacket as he allowed them to have a moment together.

Eventually Sherlock pulled back and began taking off his coat as well. Mycroft cleared his throat, correcting his shirt. “There's some takeout in the fridge, Chinese, if you want some. I'll pop on the kettle.” Mycroft said and headed to the kitchen. John smiled. “Mmm, just what I need.” He said, not at all bothered that it would be something reheated. Sherlock on the other hand wished he had some skill with cooking so he could make John a warm meal. That was a romantic thing to do, right? He pottered into the kitchen, John following behind. “I- I could make you french toast! Or a grilled cheese sandwich!” Sherlock suggested quickly, knowing those were the two things he could manage fairly well. Mycroft raised a curious eyebrow. He knew Sherlock didn't cook unless he really absolutely needed to. John tilted his head and chuckled. “Sherlock, I'm fine. I love Chinese food.” John said and nudged Sherlock to go to the fridge, not wanting to take the liberty to raid it on his own. Sherlock pouted. “But- Alright...” He murmured and moved to the fridge. John frowned for a moment before breaking into a smile. He gently moved behind Sherlock and wrapped his arms around him from behind. “Did you want to cook me something special, hmm?” He said softly into Sherlock's ear. Sherlock blushed heavily and nodded. “Well, if I'm staying until later, maybe we could try cook something together then? I'd love some cinnamon-sugar french toast.” John hummed and smiled at Sherlock a bit wider.. “But let's do the takeout for now, since we're both hungry yeah?” He said and swayed a little with Sherlock from side to side. Really, at that moment, John could've said practically anything and Sherlock would've just nodded. He was so close to John right now, he could feel how warm he was, how safe he felt. It was incredible, and it seemed like both his mind had slowed down, as well as his speech. He nodded once more, smiling. “Yes... I'd like that...” Sherlock murmured eventually, opening the door to the fridge and began gathering the leftovers.

Mycroft had observed them, of course, not leaving the kitchen just yet, trying to look busy making the tea. But Sherlock couldn't care less, and neither could John. After Mycroft had apologised, he didn't seem all that scary anymore. Of course John had a lot of respect for him still, but he felt like they could be a bit more open, and it was a wonderful feeling. John and Sherlock plated up what they wanted and then began reheating it in the microwave. “Tea will be done in a few minutes.” Mycroft said, walking past them. Sherlock nodded, staying close to John, just smiling at him gently. “Cheers Myc.” John said with a cheeky grin. Mycroft stopped in his steps and licked his lips irritably, but broke into a polite smile. “No problem, Watson.” He said and looked at John intently before leaving the kitchen slowly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm a bit late again, but I will try to post either Tuesdays or Sundays, just so you have some sort of schedule in mind! I tried to make this chapter a bit longer, hence why I'm a bit late, but I hope you like it a lot :D!


	34. I'll hold you for as long as you'll have me here

Chapter 34 - I'll hold you for as long as you'll have me here

“I can't believe you just called Mycroft that.” Sherlock said and chuckled a little, moving up close to John. John grinned and chuckled as well. “Sorry, perhaps I was pushing my boundaries, but I just had to.” John admitted and wrapped a shy arm around Sherlock's waist. Sherlock blushed and nodded, forgetting everything around him once more as he felt John's hand wrapped around his waist so delicately. “John...” He breathed, not sure what he wanted to say, but really, he just wanted to say John's name out loud. John blushed, the tips of his ears going pink and just as he opened his mouth the microwaved dinged loudly. He flinched and snorted softly. “I guess it's done.” He said and took out the warm food and exchanged it with the other plate he had prepared.

Sherlock nodded, but was sad that the arm around his waist had disappeared. He sighed fondly and walked over to Mycroft to help him make tea. His brother looked at him curiously, tilting his head. “You and John are getting close very quickly.” Mycroft murmured quietly. Sherlock nodded, looking over as John stretched his toned body to put the next plate of food into the microwave. “We are, but not quickly enough-” Sherlock breathed but then shut his mouth quickly when he realised he was talking to his brother, and he shouldn't say that sort of thing to him. Mycroft cleared his throat. “Mmm... I can see that. Just... Uhm... You know. Be safe.” Mycroft said with a knowing look before slipping out of the kitchen with his tea. Sherlock frowned, tilting his head. /Be safe/? What was that supposed to mean- Oh. /Oh/. Sherlock blushed furiously, running a hand through his curls. He knew exactly what Mycroft meant by that.

He hurried quickly back to John, trying to make the blush go away. “Great, all done.” Sherlock said, holding the two cups of tea. “Let's bring everything up to your bedroom yeah? And we can get started watching a film.” John suggested and smiled, starting to head up the stairs. Sherlock quickly followed him, trying not to glance too much at John's behind as he walked before him up the stairs. Dammit. Sherlock Holmes. You are not interested in looking at people's bums! It's highly illogical and it's not even that- Sherlock bit his lip. Sexy. Of course it was sexy. When it was John's bum. He was lost in thought and almost tripped on the last step up to his room. He gasped but just about stopped himself from falling, John quickly turning around. “Are you alright?” He asked worriedly, looking down at Sherlock. Sherlock nodded sheepishly. “I am, just fine. Just tripped a little.” He said with a crooked smile. No way he was telling John the truth. Not right now at least.

John quickly put the plates on the blanket on the bed, thinking it was better if the blanket got dirty from the food than the covers themselves. He sat down carefully, smiling at Sherlock as the other put their cups on the nightstand. “Come here.” John said and patted the bed beside him. Sherlock blushed and hurried up on the bed, careful not to spill any of the food off the plates. Sherlock grabbed his plate eagerly and began eating. He was a slow, and picky eater, but right now he was distracted so eating went a lot smoother. “This is delicious. I know it's leftovers but I can never get enough of Chinese food.” John said and chuckled heartily. Sherlock smiled. They had that in common at least. They probably had more things in common, and Sherlock just hadn't figured them out yet. “I love Chinese food as well.” Sherlock hummed and scooted a bit closer. John grinned. “Great, now we know where to go for our next date.” John said, without thinking. Sherlock swallowed heavily. “You... You would do that? Go out for a date at a restaurant with me?” Sherlock asked John, biting his lip. John frowned and nodded. “Yeah, 'course I would. And I will. We have to have a proper date some day. Don't get me wrong, things like this are lovely, probably even lovelier than an actual /real/ date so to speak. But I want the classic date with you as well. Dinner and a movie at the cinema.” John decided with a nod. Sherlock grinned. John could take him wherever he wanted and he would be happy. “Dinner and a movie it is.” Sherlock murmured quietly, continuing to eat his food.

John felt quite content right now. He had nice food, nice company, it was warm and nice and cozy. Sherlock looked amazing. He looked up at the other, blushing. He didn't know why exactly, but this afternoon Sherlock looked utterly perfect. Maybe it was the light in the room, maybe it was the fact that the blush seemed to never leave the other's cheeks. Whatever it was, John could stare at Sherlock forever and ever. And he even caught himself doing that, and cleared his throat quickly. “So, what movie would you like to watch?” He asked curiously, stabbing gently at the food with his fork. Sherlock shrugged and grabbed his laptop from under the bed. “We can watch anything really.” He said and nodded. “I'm not that picky.” Sherlock said and smiled gently. John smiled as well and nodded. “Right... How about... Any of the James Bond movies?” John suggested. Sherlock couldn't help it and he wrinkled his nose almost immediately. “Okay, I know I said we could watch anything, but please don't make me sit through a James Bond movie, John.” Sherlock pleaded, looking at the other with begging eyes. John frowned. “What's wrong with Bond? It has action, gadgets, love,” “/Love/? If you call that love then-” Sherlock stopped himself after having interrupted John. He swallowed. Why was he making fun of John all of the sudden? “I'm sorry- I'm so so sorry-” Sherlock began stuttering but when he looked back up at John he noticed the other was grinning massively. “Why- Why are you smiling like that?” Sherlock asked, almost afraid by the big smile. John chuckled. “Because we sound like an old married couple already.” He said and reached to take Sherlock's hand. “Alright, no Bond films. Let's think of something else.” John said and nodded, smiling and squeezing Sherlock's hand in his own. Sherlock blushed and nodded, smiling now as well. He wanted them to sound like and old married couple. That sounded amazing. “Perhaps we can watch a superhero movie? I find them quite exciting in the silliness of it all. But it's almost like they're made to be silly, so that makes them good. Does that make sense?” Sherlock said and John nodded with another chuckle. “Yeah. Yeah that makes sense. Let's do that then.” John agreed with a smile.

***

When they were finished with their food, John had brought the dishes downstairs and Sherlock had prepared the bed so it would be nice and cozy for John's return. So far, they had just sort of /ended/ up in bed. But this time, they were /planning/ to end up in bed. Big difference. Huge difference. Sherlock made sure everything looked nice, pulling the blanket over himself a bit. When John returned, he too had thought about the plan to lay in bed from the moment he had left the room until now. It was stupid, really, because they had laid together in bed before. But this time it was different. Very different. But John didn't really know why. “You look... Cozy.” John said, rubbing his neck awkwardly when he'd entered the room again. Sherlock nodded, looking down at his legs. “Yes, very, just one thing missing.” He said but as soon as he had said it, he was bashing himself for it. How cheesy was that? Horribly cheesy, was the answer tot that question. John smiled though, so it must be alright. “Alright, I hope I can fill the missing piece of the puzzle.” John said and began walking towards the bed. He groaned in his mind. How cheesy was that? /Missing piece of the puzzle/? Who even says that? John shook it off quickly though, Sherlock was smiling so it all seemed fine. He crawled up onto the bed and under the blanket, slowly nuzzling close until both their shoulders were brushing. But nothing else. John didn't make the first move to wrap his arms around Sherlock, and neither did he. Sherlock rolled his eyes. “Okay, this is silly. We've held each other before and I want you to hold me now while we watch the movie.” Sherlock said suddenly, firmly. He had no clue where that had come from, but he wasn't going to be dilly-dallying with John right now. He knew what he wanted and he would get it. He hoped. John was positively blushing now, his jaw dropped at first but the he chuckled and shook his head fondly. “My, we're very determined today aren't we?” He said and cupped Sherlock's cheek gently, holding his chin so he could look into Sherlock's eyes. “I'll hold you for as long as you'll have me here, /sweetie/.” John said huskily and let go of Sherlock's chin, wrapping both of his arms around Sherlock and pulling him close. Sherlock practically melted against John's body, his head falling down to rest at his shoulder, settling against him quickly. Sweetie. If he dwelled on that word for too long, he thought his heart was going to overflow with emotions. So far he had only been called 'cutie' by John, and it was perfect, but he loved any loving pet-name John would give him. He was John's sweetie. And cutie. Depending on what John felt like calling him in that moment. He was positively grinning now and he looked up at John shyly. “Thank you.” He said sweetly before nuzzling back against John's shoulder, his eyes fixed on the screen, a smile still playing on his lips.


	35. Better get started on that tea love

Chapter 35 - Better get started on that tea love

The movie started and the two were cuddled up so very tightly. John had not been sure what Sherlock was thanking him about, but he smiled down at him and stroke his cheek as a response. “There's no need to thank me for anything Sherlock...” John whispered softly, looking at the telly. It looked like quite an exciting film indeed, and he was eager to watch it. But, it didn't take long before Sherlock was huffing and puffing, rolling his eyes at the plot and the film itself. John smiled. “Not to your liking?” John asked and Sherlock sighed deeply. “It's so bad!” He exclaimed. “I thought it wouldn't be, I mean, I've seen come exciting clips of it here and there, but now I understand. They only show the exciting parts in the trailer, and then the rest is just nonsense and not worth watching!” Sherlock complained. “You can already tell what the ending will be.” He muttered and John tilted his head. “Yeah? You can?” He asked and Sherlock rolled his eyes. “Yes, I can, but I'm not going to spoil it for you.” Sherlock said and wiggled around impatiently. John sighed fondly and stroke Sherlock's back. “You know, we can always change films if you'd like. I'm not that picky, and I want you to be happy, not frustrated.” John said kindly. A deep blush spread across Sherlock's cheek. John was always so nice... He nodded. “I... Yes please.” He said politely and moved up a bit higher so he was laying with his head next to John's. “I'd like to change the film... Please....” Sherlock said and bit his lip shyly. John smiled and turned it off, starting to browse through the selections. “Alright, let's try another one then-”

Mrs. Holmes suddenly burst into the room. “Sherlock did you do- Oh- Oh!” She exclaimed and John's cheeks were impossibly red by now. “Mummy!” Sherlock complained, sitting up and running a hand through his hair. Mrs. Holmes was blushing too, but smiling brightly. “Sorry sweetie, I didn't think- I- I didn't know-” She stuttered and Sherlock grumbled to himself. Mycroft. Mycroft could've bloody told her but no, this was of course much more fun for the older brother. “It's okay mother...” Sherlock said and sighed softly. She smiled and nodded. “Hello John.” She said softly and John quickly smiled up at her. “Hello Mrs. Holmes, it's nice to meet you again.” He said awkwardly and cleared his throat, playing with the covers a bit to distract himself. “Did you two eat something yet?” She asked, concerned of course. Sherlock nodded. “We did mother, we had some left over Chinese food.” Sherlock said and Mrs. Holmes tutted with a smile. “Oh dear, sorry John.” She said and sighed fondly. John smiled and shook his head. “No, no don't be sorry. It's quite alright. Chinese is my favourite food actually, so don't worry about it.” John said and looked up at Mrs. Holmes. She nodded and clasped her hands, far to curious about all of this. “Mother, please?” Sherlock said and nodded to the door. “Oh... Oh! Of course I'll- I'll leave you two boys alone now.” She said quickly and winked at Sherlock, exiting the room and closing the door behind her.

“John, I'm so so sorry,” Sherlock stuttered, almost too afraid to turn his head to look at John. John was blushing, but smiling softly. “Hey, it's alright. It's alright I'm fine Sherlock.” John promised, moving close and hugging Sherlock tightly. “They need to know either way, granted this was a bit of a shock maybe, but now it's over with.” John smiled and rubbed Sherlock's back encouragingly. Sherlock smiled and met John's gaze. “You're right. And you're not... You're not upset?” He asked once more just to be sure, and John nodded. “I'm not upset Sherlock. I'm not upset.” He said and moved closer.

“William! William!” Mrs. Holmes called out to her husband as she rushed downstairs to the kitchen where Mr. Holmes were sorting out all the groceries. Mr. Holmes frowned. “Is something wrong?” He asked quickly, concerned. Mrs. Holmes beamed and shook her head. “No- No-” She said, trying to catch her breath. “No, nothing's wrong. It's just, our boy, our little boy-” She stuttered and gasped, clasping her hands together. Mr. Holmes frowned deeper. “Sweetheart, what's going on?” He said calmly, taking her hands. She let out a soft noise of joy. “It's Sherlock, and John, /in bed/, cuddling!” She said and made another happy noise, taking Mr. Holmes's hands and holding them tightly. William's frown turned into a big smile and he nodded his head. “Mmm, wonderful.” He said and gave her a loving hug. Mrs. Holmes sniffed a bit. “I- I know I shouldn't be like this and- but it's Sherlock's first boyfriend and- and it's so special and I didn't think he would let someone in like that and-” She started rambling and William wrapped his arms around her tighter. “Shh, shh it's okay, calm down dearest. I know, you've been worried about this before, but now you see, there's nothing to worry about, just like I told you.” He said softly and stroke her hair. Mycroft walked into the kitchen, looking for a snack when he saw his mother in tears. “What's wrong mummy?” He asked worriedly and his father shook his head. “Everything is fine, your mother has just happily discovered that John and Sherlock might very well be in a relationship together.” William beamed. Mycroft made an 'ugh'-noise and rolled his eyes. “Oh, /that/. Yes, very well, and yes, they are in a relationship, for your information.” He said and grabbed a bag of crisps. “Myc!” Mrs. Holmes scolded. “How long have you known this for?!” She exclaimed and Mycroft blushed. “Only a few hours mummy, promise.” The older brother reassured her. Mrs. Holmes calmed down a little and nodded. “Good, good... Because I need to know these things alright? Is that understood?” She said and Mycroft nodded before quickly leaving the kitchen, no use in staying when his mother was this emotional.

“Oh I know! I should bring them something special, a treat, oh where is that cake we bought William? Please help me find it.” Mrs. Holmes tutted as she began going through the bags. “Oh those sweethearts! You should've seen them William, all cute and blushing, it was the most adorable thing I've ever seen-” She stopped herself when she heard someone clear their throat. John had just entered the kitchen, swaying on his feet. “Sherlock wanted me to bring us some more tea...” He murmured shyly, looking up at Sherlock's parents. Mrs. Holmes was red in the face, but both parents were smiling kindly. “Of course, but you don't need to do that. I'll take care of it luv, it's all fine.” She said and cleared her own throat. John nodded. “Okay... If you're sure...” John said and Mrs. Holmes nodded quickly and smiled. “Absolutely certain. You go back to Sherlock dear.” She said and couldn't resist cupping John's cheek just a little. She sighed. “Better get started on that tea love.” William spoke softly, to not let her make John too uncomfortable. Mrs. Holmes let go and quickly went to the kettle. “Yes, yes of course.” She said and John smiled, his cheeks even more red now. “Thank you so much... And uhm...” He bit his lip. “Sherlock means a lot to me... And well... I just wanted you to know that.” He said awkwardly, wanting to say something to Sherlock's parents about the whole thing. Both of them looked up at him and nodded, smiling. “We can tell John, and we're very happy.” Mr. Holmes said, knowing his wife was probably lost for words, or would have too many to say. Either one was a possibility. John smiled and nodded his head, so happy that Sherlock's parent liked him. He wasn't used to parents liking him, or even caring in the slightest. It felt warm and fuzzy and just... Perfect. “Right.” He said and turned around, starting to walk back to Sherlock's room.


	36. Trust me

Chapter 36 - Trust me

Mrs. Holmes watched as John left, her eyes still a bit watery. “Oh... He's such a nice young man.” She cooed when she knew John couldn't hear her. Mr. Holmes smiled and nodded. “Yes, he sure is. I found the cake.” He said and began cutting two big pieces for Sherlock and John. Mrs. Holmes hummed happily and continued making the boys some tea.

John opened the door to Sherlock's bedroom, still quite red in the face. Sherlock frowned. “Where's the tea? And why are you blushing like that? Did Mycroft say something? I swear I'm going to kill him-” “No Sherlock I'm fine.” John interrupted him gently. He moved over to the bed and sat back down. “I just... I spoke with your parents and... and they were so kind. It's just special to me, that they are nice like that. Mine usually aren't, as you know...” He mumbled and cuddled up against Sherlock without even spending another thought on that action. Sherlock couldn't help but grin at that, forgetting the tea entirely. He snuggled up against John, humming softly. “Oh? Well I'm glad they were nice to you, I hope you were nice back.” Sherlock teased a little with a chuckle, knowing for certain that John probably had been just that since he always was the nicest ever. John chuckled a little. “Yeah, yeah I think so.” John said and smiled softly. “Oh by the way, your mother offered to make us the tea, so she'll probably be coming back up. If you want we could uhm... just not be as close when she comes back, if you don't want her to see it again...” John murmured shyly and bit his lip. Sherlock smiled and shook his head. “If you don't mind, I want to stay right here, with you.” Sherlock said and snuggled up closer. John blushed deeply and nodded. “Alright, then that's what we'll do.” He murmured quietly and laid down, looking into Sherlock's eyes.

It didn't take much longer until Mrs. Holmes entered the room with a tray that could stand up on the bed, and on it were two big steaming mugs of tea and two big pieces of carrot cake. “There we are.” She cooed and smiled, glad the boys weren't so jittery and jumpy this time. “A dessert fit for a king and... king.” She said and giggled a little. John smiled. “Thank you Mrs. Holmes, it looks delicious.” John said as he eyed the giant dessert. Mrs. Holmes smiled and nodded. “Alright, just come downstairs if you need anything else.” She said and quickly headed for the door, closing it gently behind her.

John turned to Sherlock and grinned. “I'll come to your house every day if I get desserts this big.” John said and chuckled. Sherlock pouted. “Hey, you're supposed to want to come to the house because of me! Not because of dessert...” He said with a cute little huff, crossing his arms. John rolled his eyes, cupping Sherlock's cheek. “Of course I would come to the house because of you Sherlock, I'm joking sweetheart.” John said and tilted his head. Sherlock blushed. Sweetheart. Another new pet name. He wanted to call John things too. “Good... Baby.” Sherlock said, but instantly blushed deeply. Oh no. That's definitely the wrong word. John blushed deeply. “What?” He said and Sherlock shook his head. “S-Sorry- I was just trying- Came out wrong-” Sherlock stuttered and John's expression softened. “It's okay, I can be your baby.” John said and smiled. Sherlock bit his lip. “Wait, let me try again.” Sherlock said, focusing on John's face. John smiled gently and looked at Sherlock just as intently back. Sherlock sighed. “Why does it come so naturally for you?” He complained. John smiled. “Sherlock, it's okay. It'll come in time. Remember, you called me sexy at the school cafeteria? I liked that a lot...” John murmured shyly and took Sherlock's hand. Sherlock smiled brightly and nodded. “Right, it's settled then, my sexy John.” He said and giggled. John shook his head fondly. “If we didn't have hot tea and dessert on the bed I would tickle you until you'd go mad.” John purred a little and Sherlock blushed. “Maybe afterwards then.” Sherlock said and took his tea, sipping it gently.

John didn't waste any time, and grabbed the provided fork for his cake. He thought it was strange, used to using a spoon, but he realised it must be a posh thing using a fork for cake. He took a big bite, stuffing it into his mouth as if it would disappear if he didn't. “Oh my god-” John mumbled, his mouth full of cake. “This is delicious!” He said and swallowed down the piece of cake before taking another big bite. Sherlock sighed fondly, smiling at John. He had been collecting courage to feed John some of the cake in a seductive manner, but the way John was stuffing his face with it, he realised there probably wouldn't be any time, or cake, left for that. Not that he knew how to do it anyway, but he would improvise of course. John smiled, slowing down a bit. “You okay? What are you thinking about?” John asked, seeing Sherlock a bit lost in thought. “Hmm? Oh... Just... Cake?” He asked, taking the opportunity when John had paused to speak, putting a piece of John's cake on his fork and offering it to him quickly. John blushed. “Oh... Okay.” He said and swallowed nervously before taking the bite. This was different than at the restaurant. They were all alone, and it was a lot more intimate. The cake tasted a million times better, if even possible, and John smiled shyly, doing the same for Sherlock. “Your turn.” He almost whispered, holding the fork up to Sherlock's mouth. “Close your eyes.” John said and Sherlock frowned. “Why?” He asked and John smiled softly. “Because it's your first bite, and you'll be able to taste it better if you have your eyes closed, trust me.” John said and Sherlock nodded, though found it odd. “Alright.” He said and closed his eyes gently, waiting with his lips slightly parted. 

John's face turned into a deep shade of red. It was now or never, he thought, even though that probably wasn't true. He lowered his fork, gazing upon Sherlock's beautiful face. Sherlock frowned a little. “Come on then, I want to taste this delicious cake as well.” Sherlock said and parted his lips again. John smiled. “Sorry, of course you do. Here it comes.” John said and lowered his fork, and instead of giving Sherlock the bite of cake, John leaned forward and placed his lips onto Sherlock's. He closed his own eyes, just in time so that he missed Sherlock's own eyes opening wide, almost in panic. But Sherlock didn't pull back. He let his lips rest against John's, slightly intertwined since his own lips was parted. John's lips were so soft, so warm, and more amazing than he could've ever imagined them to be. He let out a soft little happy whine, and John pulled back slightly. “Was that a good noise?” He asked, wanting to make sure, panting just a little. Sherlock nodded, his cheeks a dark red colour. “It- It was- I think- That- John- You-” Sherlock stuttered, biting his lip that was still warm from the kiss. John blushed and nodded. “Was that okay?” He asked, wanting to be sure. Sherlock nodded quickly once more. “Yes- Yes very okay I- I just wasn't expecting it-” Sherlock said, fiddling with his fingers. John smiled. “Well... That was kind of the point.” He said and chuckled softly, Sherlock breaking out into a shy smile. “Ah, I see.” Sherlock said, giggling as well. “Well... Either way... I liked it, a lot.” Sherlock admitted, squirming a bit. “It... It was my first one...” Sherlock said, biting his lip more. “First- First kiss? That was your first kiss?” John said and Sherlock nodded. “Yes... Yes it was...” He said shyly, looking up at John. John blushed deeper. He couldn't believe it. But at the same time as he was baffled, he felt relieved that he was Sherlock's first kiss. He felt special. Very special. John took Sherlock's hand, holding it gently between both of his own. “I would be lying if I said it was my first kiss too, but, it was my first kiss with a bloke. And I'm so happy it was with you.” John said and smiled at Sherlock shyly, tilting his head. Sherlock blushed and nodded. Of course he knew he wasn't John's first kiss, but what followed next made his heart warm either way. He was John's first proper kiss with another man. He smiled shyly. “I'm happy my first kiss was with you too.” Sherlock said and moved a bit closer. “Can... Can we do it again? And this time, I'll be ready for it.” Sherlock said with a big grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a day late! I couldn't decide how to write the ending to this chapter, which you will see is very special indeed <3\. And it turns out that today when I read it through, I wanted to change it, so it was a good thing I waited! I hope you'll love it just as much as I do! Have a wonderful rest of the week, and Happy Thanksgiving to everyone celebrating it!/NightOfFanfics


	37. Nothing bad will happen

Chapter 37 - Nothing bad will happen

It seemed like they just couldn't stop kissing when they had finally started. The tea was getting cold, but neither of them seemed to care. “Hang- Hang on-” John said after a few minutes, scrambling to put the tray on the floor. “Come here, this will be better, now we can be closer.” John said, blushing a little. Sherlock grinned and scooted as closely as possible, placing a hand gently on John's chest. “Always so thoughtful...” He cooed and looked up at John with soft eyes. John smiled. “I try to be.” John whispered back and smiled. He looked into Sherlock's eyes for a moment, just stopping and enjoying the moment. “God... I never thought I'd had this. Not only because you're a bloke just... This. It's so warm and fuzzy and... It's unlike anything I've had before. I've never had a relationship like this before.” John admitted and Sherlock blushed deeply. “Neither have I, and that makes it even more special to me.” Sherlock grinned and placed his head onto John's shoulder. 

John closed his eyes, sighing softly. Even though they were having a wonderful moment, his mind was still clouded with worry. He wondered what would happen if his parents ever would find out. They probably would, somehow. It would be very difficult to keep it a secret forever. Because John wanted it to last forever, but he didn't dare to tell Sherlock that, in case Sherlock didn't have those thoughts at all. Sherlock frowned. “You're thinking too much again.” He said after giving John a moment to himself. “You shouldn't think so much, you'll get wrinkles all over your forehead.” Sherlock said and stroke his fingers over the gentle folds on John's forehead. John nodded. “Sorry, I'll stop.” John said quietly, reaching up to gently cup Sherlock's cheek and stroke it gently with his thumb. “I'm sorry.” He whispered and placed a gentle kiss on Sherlock's lips. Sherlock sighed and shook his head. “Don't... Don't be sorry, it's alright John, I just want you to know that you don't always have to think so much. Let you and your mind just enjoy what we have right now. I know it's difficult, it's difficult for me too. But somehow, with you, it's just a little bit easier than it would've been otherwise.” Sherlock said softly and smiled. John smiled and sank down into the bed, pulling Sherlock with him. “I agree, it is easier with you, definitely.” John said and smiled. “I will try not to think too much, and just enjoy the wonderful moment, how wonderful you are... How wonderful kissing you is...” John said, Sherlock's cheeks turning pinker with each sentence. “I- I think it's wonderful to kiss you too- and- and you are wonderful as well and-” Sherlock stumbled on the words. Oh why couldn't he get them out as beautifully as John did!? It was so frustrating! He let out the softest huff, not wanting his frustration to ruin the moment. But John was just smiling. He was always smiling. “Thank you, Sherlock.” He said and leaned forward, kissing Sherlock deeply once more.

***

John skipped down the stairs, his steps light and airy as he headed down to the kitchen to heat up their cups of tea. Mrs. Holmes smiled at him and tilted her head. “Oh, did the tea get cold?” She asked, trying not to have a curious tone in her voice. John nodded and blushed. “Yeah- Yeah it did. The cake was so great that... That we forgot to drink the tea with it.” John said and did a nervous laugh to try to be convincing. But he also rubbed his neck sheepishly, which usually gave him away when he was lying. Mrs. Holmes nodded. “I see, well, that's a very easy thing to do. The cake was quite delicious after all. But me and William are still feeling a bit peckish, and I think Mycroft is too. Would you and Sherlock like something more to eat? Oh and John, are you staying the night?” She asked, trying to throw it in casually to not make a big deal about it in case John was shy about it, which she could bet he was. John froze and looked at Mrs. Holmes. “Oh, uh, I'd, yeah, I'd love to stay for the night... If I'm allowed.” He said and nodded quickly. Mrs. Holmes smiled. “Of course you're allowed. Do you need some help to tell your parents you won't be home until tomorrow?” She asked and John squirmed a bit. Right. His parents. He sighed. “I'll... I'll just tell them I'm staying at Mike's... Sorry...” He mumbled. “It's not- It's not Sherlock's fault it's just... When my father found out I was hanging out with Sherlock he... He didn't want me to see him anymore.” John explained. “And well... You saw the aftermath of our conversation too...” He said and stroke his face a little, even though his wounds had healed. Mrs. Holmes bit her lip a little and nodded. “Alright dear... This once, you can tell this lie, but I think we should all meet one evening and talk everything out. It would be so much easier if we just all got along, wouldn't it?” She said and smiled kindly. John nodded. “Yeah... Yeah it would. I want nothing else. But just... Not tonight. I want... I want to stay without something bad happening.” John admitted and swallowed hard. Mrs. Holmes got up from her seat with a smile and walked over to John, cupping his cheek kindly. “Nothing bad will happen. Both me and my husband will make sure of that, alright?” She said and John felt tears starting to bubble in his eyes. He nodded meekly. “Alright.” He agreed and sniffed a little. Mrs. Holmes sighed. “Oh come here-” She sighed fondly and took John into his arms, holding him gently. “You're such a strong and wonderful man, but you need protecting sometimes too, and there's nothing wrong with that. And we are all here for you now, always.” She hummed thoughtfully and smiled, John letting out a soft little sob. “Thank- Thank you-” He stuttered. “John?” Sherlock said as he suddenly reached the kitchen. “What- What's wrong-” He said and rushed to him, practically pushing his mother away to take John in his own arms instead. “John?” He said, his voice almost like a whimper. John nodded. “I'm fine Sherlock, promise.” John said and sniffled. Mrs. Holmes nodded, stroking her sons curls a little. “He's fine love, we just had a little moment, but it's all fine. It's happy tears.” She explained and John nodded agreeingly. Sherlock sighed softly and held John tighter. “Okay... If you promise...” He said and John nodded. “Promise.” He whispered and pressed a shy kiss to Sherlock's cheek. “I'm staying the night, your mother said I could.” John murmured and Sherlock smiled at his mother. “Brilliant.” Sherlock grinned and kissed the top of John's head. “And I also asked if you two wanted a snack. We were feeling a bit hungry.” Mrs. Holmes added and Sherlock nodded. “I'd love some, John?” He asked and John nodded too. “Yeah, yeah I'd like some too.” John said and pulled back to smile at Mrs. Holmes kindly and to rub his eyes. Mrs. Holmes beamed, unused to her son keeping up with them and actually eating. “Then we'll make some snacks for all of us!” She cooed and clasped her hands happily.


	38. Staying the night, Watson?

Chapter 38 - Staying the night, Watson?

Mrs. Holmes quickly prepared some sandwiches and more tea, placing everything out on the living room table neatly. “Can I help with something?” John asked, feeling like he wasn't much use. Mrs. Holmes smiled and cupped his cheek. “No luv, it's quite alright, I've got it.” She said and continued to get everything together. Mycroft came downstairs, yawning and stretching, raising a curious eyebrow when he realised John was still there. “You're still here, Watson?” He said and tilted his head. John cleared his throat and blushed. “Y-Yeah, yeah I'm still here. I'm... staying the night. Mrs. Holmes said I could.” He said and looked up at Mycroft. Mycroft smirked. “Mhm, interesting.” He said and sat down in one of the comfy armchairs. “So... staying the night, Watson.” He hummed and crossed his arms over his chest. “What will you tell your parents then?” He asked as John took a seat in the sofa to wait for Sherlock who had slipped away to get into something more comfortable. John had tried not to blush at that, because for Sherlock it probably didn't mean the same as what it did for John. “I will tell them I'm at Mike's for the night. They won't bother checking up on me, they rarely do. And if they do Mike knows and his parents does too so they will cover up for me.” John said, looking at Mycroft with a firm gaze. Mycroft kept smirking. “Oh I see. Quite clever.” He said and nodded. “So, I assume you will be sleeping in the same bed-” “Mycroft!” Sherlock scolded as he came into the living room, tying his robe tightly around his waist. “It's none of your business!” Sherlock huffed and sat down quickly beside John, giving him a smile before glaring back at his brother. Mycroft rolled his eyes. “Forgive me for trying to protect my little brother, so innocent and so... oblivious.” He said and snorted. Sherlock blushed. “I'm not either of those! I- I- John! Tell him!” He said, looking at John. John blushed and his eyes widened. “I, uh,” He began but quickly sat up straight and took Sherlock's hand, holding it in his own. “He is not innocent, and even if he was, I find that a good trait, something endearing, so it really doesn't matter. So jokes on you. And he's not oblivious, he's the best kiss I've ever had!” John argued and then paled. “I- Sorry-” He said and looked at Sherlock, the pale face soon red from his blush. Sherlock's jaw had dropped, and so had Mycroft's and the older brother was showing signs of a blush as well. “Well then.” He said and cleared his throat, quickly smiling as their parents entered the room.

“I heard raised voices, I hope you three are playing nicely.” Mr. Holmes said and sat down in another one of the armchairs. The three of them nodded quickly, shifting awkwardly in their seats. “Yes Mr. Holmes, just a heated discussion that's all.” John said and shrugged sheepishly, smiling at Sherlock's father. He smiled back and nodded. “Good. Well, help yourselves, my wife does make the best sandwiches after all.” He said and John leaned forward to take a sandwich. It did look delicious and John was more than happy to tuck in. Sherlock couldn't help but giggle a little, taking a smaller sandwich for himself. He hummed softly and leaned against John shoulder, snuggling up beside him comfortably. “Can I...?” Sherlock said, moving to his side so he could drape his long legs over John's lap. John almost dropped the contents of his mouth out, wanting to say something like 'we can't do this in front of your parents' or 'are you really sure about this', but out came nothing, except for his red face. He nodded. “Y-Yeah- Yeah of course.” John said quickly and Mr. Holmes and Mrs. Holmes looked at each other, smiling fondly. Mycroft though looked quite annoyed, mostly because he was upset that he didn't have someone to cuddle with of his own. But he would never tell anyone that, of course. But Sherlock knew. Sherlock knew just by looking at his brother. And he also knew that Mycroft already fancied someone, and that Mycroft just had to get off his fat arse and do something about it. “Maybe you should ask that Gavin bloke out, Myc.” Sherlock said suddenly with a grin. Mycroft paled. “First of all, it's /Greg/, second of all, I don't have time. I'm too busy with my studies.” He said and waved his hand angrily. His mother looked over at him with a sigh. “You know... I don't think that's such a bad idea luv.” She said and smiled a little. Suddenly, Mycroft stood up and took his sandwich. “If you excuse me, I don't have to sit here and listen to this.” He hissed and stormed off. John was sitting speechless, not sure at all what had happened. Mycroft was interested in men as well? And why was he so angry when everyone around him was so supportive? He didn't understand, but decided to stay out of it for now. “Oh dear...” Mrs. Holmes sighed, her husband rubbing her back reassuringly. “It's alright dearest, he needs to hear these kinds of things to open up a bit.” Mr. Holmes said and Mrs. Holmes nodded. “You're right... You're probably right...” She said and sighed. Sherlock fiddled with the knot on his robe, sighing softly. He hadn't meant to upset Mycroft that way and he felt quite guilty now. John tilted his head, smiling understandingly as he saw the regret on Sherlock's face. “Maybe you could bring him his tea and you know... apologise?” John suggested and Sherlock blushed. “I'll... I'll do that when we're done...” He said and sighed, nuzzling against John's shoulder. “Didn't mean to make him that angry...” Sherlock said quietly. John nodded. “I know you didn't. You were just trying to help, in your own way.” He said and smiled lovingly.

***

“Myc? Can I come in?” Sherlock said and knocked gently. There was no answer, but he entered anyway of course. “What do you want?” Mycroft murmured, sitting tucked into his bed with his laptop on his lap. Sherlock sighed. “I wanted to apologise... And bring you your tea.” He said and put Mycroft's mug on the nightstand. Sherlock bit his lip. “I... I didn't mean to upset you so... I just... I can see what you want and I just wanted to help you towards that goal...” Sherlock said and looked at Mycroft sincerely. Mycroft nodded, but didn't look at his brother. “I see. Thank you for your kindness. You may leave.” He said quietly. Sherlock sighed and looked down at the floor, turning around and headed back out the door.

“I don't think my apology worked...” Sherlock said as he came back downstairs to the kitchen where John was helping to clean up. John smiled and wrapped his arms around Sherlock. “I think it did, he just needs more time to cool off. He'll realise it tomorrow morning I'm sure.” John said and squeezed Sherlock in his arms. Mrs. Holmes smiled. “You boys can go get ready for bed upstairs, everything is almost done down here.” She smiled and kissed Sherlock's cheek and then patted John's cheek lovingly. “Night night boys.” She cooed and John blushed. “G'night...” He said and blushed a little, not used to being so lovingly sent to bed. “Good night mother.” Sherlock said and kissed her cheek back. Mrs. Holmes saw how significant it was to John, and that made her only smile wider. “Say good night to father from me.” Sherlock said and started pulling John upstairs. “Y-Yeah, from me too-” John said and smiled as he hurried upstairs after Sherlock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! Christmas is a stressful time, and I might not be on time with my uploads! But I hope everyone can find some peace and quiet, and that your holiday will be wonderful! Lots of love. <3 //NightOfFanfics


	39. I'll wear them more often

Chapter 39 - I'll wear them more often

John entered last into the bedroom, closing the door gently. He watched as Sherlock moved to the bed, flopping ontop of it with a sigh. “Uhm-” John said, squirming a little and rubbing his neck. “So the sleeping thing. Are you uhm, sleeping in your robe or?” John stuttered awkwardly. Sherlock tilted his head and frowned. “No of course I'm not I have a t-shirt and pajama trousers underneath it-” He then realised what John was getting at and swallowed a little. “Oh... I'll see if I can find something for you but... But I'm not sure I'll have something that fits-” Sherlock said and shot up from the bed, hurrying to his wardrobe. John shook his head. “No no- It's fine-” He stuttered, biting his lip. “I'm... I'm fine sleeping in just my underwear... But it depends if /you/ are fine with me doing that.” John said shyly, biting his lip once again.

Sherlock practically froze by his wardrobe. In his /underwear/? Sherlock shivered pleasantly, and hoped John didn't notice it. “Oh... That's... That's fine by me... If it's fine by you...” Sherlock said, turning back around, licking his bottom lip. John smiled and nodded. “Yeah, it's fine.” He agreed, rubbing his neck a little. Sherlock smiled. “Great. Great, I'll just... I'll just slip into the bathroom real quick... Brush my teeth and all of that... I'll get you a toothbrush as well just...” Sherlock trailed off and then hurried into the en suite. John smiled and chuckled a little to himself as he began pulling off his clothes. He first pulled off his shirt and then he unbuttoned his trousers, blushing a little as he did so. He groaned and face-palmed himself when he realised he had put his bright red boxers on. “God, on any given day you could've put these on...” He grumbled to himself but kicked his trousers off anyway. He folded his trousers and shirt as neatly as he could (which wasn't very neatly at all) and put it on Sherlock's dresser, turning around, shivering a little. Even though it was still quite warm outside, Sherlock's room was a bit drafty and chilly.

“Here's your tooth---- brush-” Sherlock breathed as he suddenly came out of the en suite, John flinching and crossing his arms in an attempt to cover his chest. Sherlock were frozen in place, holding the toothbrush, staring at John with wide eyes. John blushed heavily. “I- Uh- Yeah- Thanks-” He said and pulled the toothbrush from Sherlock's hand. “I... ehm... Let's brush our teeth then?” John suggested quickly and rushed past Sherlock and back into the bathroom. Sherlock was still standing in the same place, trying to sort out what he had just seen into his mind castle. John, almost completely naked, wearing the most garish... /sexy/ red boxers he'd ever seen. He let out a soft pant, the mere thought of that making his cheeks heat up. Except... He didn't have to think about it, he could just go back into the bathroom and look at John. His John. Suddenly he spun around and practically rushed back into the en suit, John already brushing his teeth, smiling a little as Sherlock hurried inside. “Forgot something?” He asked with a soft smirk, chuckling a little. Sherlock blushed and shook his head. “No... Just... I have very bad breath.” Sherlock said as an excuse, quickly rushing to the sink to start brushing his teeth as well. John didn't believe that one bit, but he didn't say anything about it.

John could see how Sherlock adamantly kept looking into the mirror, only glancing at him from time to time. He sighed fondly. “Sherlock, you can look you know? I'm your boyfriend, remember?” John said finally, thinking they should be able to do this by now. He was eighteen years old and Sherlock was soon that age as well. Sure, it was still a bit new and giddy and wonderful, but that's what was making it so special and amazing. Sherlock blushed deeper and nodded, turning to face John instead, still brushing his teeth. “Sorry.” He mumbled around the toothbrush, smiling sheepishly. John shrugged. “It's alright.” He said and went to the sink to spit the foam out, rinsing his mouth and then wiping it on his own arm, not sure what towel he was allowed to use. “What do I do with this then?” He asked, holding up the toothbrush. Sherlock smiled and spit into the sink as well before taking it from John. “You can have it here besides mine.” He said and blushed shyly, putting it in the cup beside his own before going back to rinse his mouth. John smiled and nodded. “Good.” He chuckled and then watched Sherlock gently. “I... I uhm, need to use the loo if that's alright?” John said and pointed awkwardly to it and Sherlock quickly jumped and nodded. “Yes! Yes of course I'll- I'll wait in the bedroom-” He said and rushed out, leaving John in the bathroom to take care of... whatever he needed to take care of.

Sherlock quickly slipped out of his robe and into the bed, patting the covers and smoothing them out on top of himself. He sighed and bit his lip. Should he also lose some of his clothing? No... No he was far too shy for that. He blushed and looked around himself, trying to think of something but he wasn't sure what. Before he knew it, John came back out and moved towards the bed, smiling softly. “Ready? I'll turn off the ceiling light but we can have the nightstand light on for a bit longer if you'd like. I'm not that sleepy.” John said and Sherlock nodded, John flicking the light switch beside the door. The room was now dimly lit, much more cozier than before and John hurried to the bed, flipping over the covers and crawling up beside Sherlock. “Hey.” He said softly, smiling. Sherlock blushed. “Hello...” He said awkwardly, looking at John. John sighed. “Is this too much? I can put some clothes back on, it doesn't matter I can sleep in my regular clothes it's fine I didn't want this to be too much I just thought-” John rambled on until Sherlock smiled and placed his fingertips on John's lips. “John, calm down.” He said softly. “It's not too much, or too little for that matter.” Sherlock grinned cheekily but then looked more shy as he removed his fingers. “It's just... new. To me. Probably not to you. Well with a man perhaps but...” He fumbled with his words, biting his lip. John nodded understandingly and took Sherlock's hand, playing with his fingers that had been on his lips. “Okay, well, I... I like being close to you like this, so you don't have to worry about me. And if it's alright for you too then... Then I'd like to stay this way.” John said sincerely and Sherlock was lost in John's eyes, not sure if he really was listening or not. He snapped out of it quickly though and smiled softly. “Yes, it's very alright with me.” Sherlock said and moved closer, his clothed body gently rubbing up against John's almost naked one. He then giggled a little, not able to help himself. “Where did you get those boxers anyway?” Sherlock said and John rolled his eyes and groaned. “Gosh, I knew you would bring that up...” He murmured awkwardly. Sherlock chuckled. “I like them. I like them a lot.” Sherlock said and nodded, his eyes a bit lidded. John looked up at him curiously and smiled. “You do? Well then...” He said and chuckled a bit himself. “I'll wear them more often.” He said and winked cheekily, both of them giggling and laughing together, the tension that was once in the room now replaced by laughter and a sense of relief that they both felt together.

“I don't think I'll be able to fall asleep.” John admitted when they calmed down a bit. Sherlock smiled and shook his head. “Me either.” He said and moved closer to John, wanting to be wrapped in that warm embrace. John smiled and got the hint, quickly wrapping his arms around Sherlock and holding him close. “But it doesn't matter, we'll just sleep in class instead.” Sherlock said with a cheeky grin. John gasped. “Sherlock Holmes, sleeping in class? Is that even a possibility?!” John said dramatically, earning himself a gentle kick to his leg. “It is, when I'm with you.” Sherlock said and slowly leaned forward. “I'll sleep through all of my classes if that means I get to have more time with you...” Sherlock admitted quietly, whispering the words against John's lips before kissing them softly, his eyes fluttering shut and the kissing getting deeper and deeper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This took a bit longer, and I'm sorry!! But as I said, things can be a little bit delayed around this time of the year, but I hope it's alright <3\. I hope you like this longer chapter as much as I did! Love you all <3//NightOfFanfics


	40. Just you and me?

Chapter 40 - Just you and me?

John rolled over in the bed, wrapping his arms around Sherlock. He groaned a little, pressing close. Sherlock smiled in his sleep, pressing back into John. “Mmmm...” He hummed in his sleep, John smiling as well now, pressing closer. “Sherlock...” He murmured quietly, nuzzling what he realised was Sherlock's neck. John blushed a little, slowly waking up, realising he was actually spooning Sherlock, completely pressed flush against the back of his body. “Sherlock?” He said, this time sounding a bit more awake. Though Sherlock was still fast asleep, smiling to himself. “Mmmm... John.... John.... /More/....” Sherlock breathed, making John's cheeks heat up into a bright red colour. “Uhm, Sherlock?” He said and gently shook the detective. “Hmm? John?” Sherlock frowned, cracking open his eyes. “Oh... You're awake...” Sherlock said with a yawn, stretching a little, blushing when he realised he was spooned by John. John smiled a little. “Yeah, I'm awake.” He said and placed his head back down on the pillow. “Did you sleep well?” John asked and Sherlock couldn't help but smile bigger. “Best sleep I've ever had.” He said and even though he wanted nothing else than to continue being spooned by John, he turned around to face him, smiling lovingly at him. “You?” Sherlock said and placed a hand on John's naked chest, blushing. John nodded. “Yeah, yeah, best sleep I've ever had too...” John agreed, leaning forward gently to press a shy kiss to Sherlock's cheek, minding his bad morning breath. “We should probably get ready for school...” John murmured when he spotted Sherlock's clock on the nightstand, yawning softly. Sherlock pouted. “What if we skipped school... And just snuggled like this all day?” Sherlock suggested happily. John chuckled. “Yeah, I'd love that, don't know if our parents would love that as much.” John smiled and kissed Sherlock's cheek once more, wrapping his arm around Sherlock's waist and pulling him close. “It's a rather short day today. I just have a bit of rugby practice afterwards, and after that, maybe we could go on a date or something?” John suggested carefully. 

Sherlock's eyes widened. “A date? An outside date? Like a real one? Just you and me?” He rambled and John nodded, chuckling a little. “Yes, sweetie, just you and me.” He spoke softly, cupping and rubbing Sherlock's cheek with his thumb. “Maybe we could go to the cinema, watch a film, like a classic date. But maybe that's boring...” John murmured and Sherlock quickly shook his head. “No- No not boring! Not boring at all I- I'd like that very much.” Sherlock breathed and nodded quickly. John beamed and nodded. “Great, then that's what we'll do.” He said and kissed Sherlock's nose, giggling a little. “I'll pop downstairs and make us some tea and sandwiches yeah?” John said and started to crawl out of bed. Sherlock sighed, reluctantly letting go. The spot where John had laid was so warm and cozy, and he quickly rolled over to it, snuggling up into a little ball. John smiled and pulled on his clothes, leaving the room with a soft sigh. He didn't really want to leave the bed either, but he knew that if they didn't get started, they weren't going to be in school anywhere near on time.

“Oh, good morning Mrs. Holmes.” John said kindly as he walked into the kitchen, smiling at Sherlock's mother. Mrs. Holmes beamed. “Good morning dear, did you sleep well?” She asked and John nodded. “Yeah, yeah I slept well. I'm just coming downstairs to make some breakfast and tea for Sherlock and I.” John said and went to the counter, grabbing some bread that was out and ready, popping it into the toaster. Mrs. Holmes smiled lovingly at John, sighing fondly. “You treat that boy too well you know, he'll get even more spoiled in no time.” She said and chuckled fondly. John smiled a little and shrugged. “I don't mind, as long as he's happy, I'm happy.” John said and took out two cups, having noticed which cup Sherlock usually used, making sure to make his tea in that specific one. He didn't really mind which one he took for himself, so he went for the largest one he could find and started the kettle. He yawned a little, stretching out his body. Soon enough, Mycroft stumbled in the kitchen as well, murmuring a quiet 'good morning' before going to the fridge, opening the door and just staring into it sleepily. “Want some tea Mycroft? I can make you a cuppa as well.” John smiled and Mycroft rolled his eyes. Great, John's a morning person. But it was a nice offer, he supposed. He nodded. “Yes, please.” Mycroft murmured and closed the fridge door, sitting down by the table. John smiled and quickly grabbed a cup for Mycroft as well, and soon there were three steaming mugs of tea, toast for him and Sherlock, and an extra piece of toast for Mycroft waiting for them on the counter. “Mrs. Holmes, do you have a tray I can bring everything upstairs on?” He said after placing the things for Mycroft in front of him, getting a sleepy smile as a thank you before he dug into the breakfast eagerly. Mrs. Holmes smiled and nodded. “Of course, here.” She said and pulled out a tray. “You can fold out the legs as well, so you can have breakfast in bed.” She said and winked cheekily. John blushed and nodded, placing everything on the tray neatly before heading back up the stairs.

John slowly entered the bedroom, balancing everything on the tray. “Are you asleep again?” He asked softly, Sherlock stirring in the bed. “Nooo...” He said innocently, sitting up, blushing when he saw the spread John had prepared. There were toast with marmalade, cheese, lettuce and ham, and two steaming mugs of tea. “My favourite cup... You noticed...” Sherlock mumbled when John came close, blushing. John smiled and nodded. “Of course I noticed.” He said proudly with a grin, folding out the legs and placing it over Sherlock's lap. “There, breakfast fit for a king. Or a prince.” He said a winked cutely before getting back into bed slowly as to not disturb any of the contents on the tray. Sherlock smiled and blushed even more. “John... This is so nice... You didn't have to...” He said and moved close to John, stroking his cheek gently. John blushed and looked at Sherlock shyly. “Well... I just wanted to do something nice to you... It's the first time I've slept over here, with you.” He hummed and kissed Sherlock's cheek. “Go on then, let's eat up so we can have some extra snuggle time before school.” John said and smiled widely, taking a piece of toast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I know this is late, and short, and not really all that good. I'm trying to find an exciting direction to take this story in, and I'm really working on it. I want to make it even better, and I'm sure I'll come up with something in the end. I hope everyone has had a nice holiday, and I'm kind of glad it's over lol. Not that it was too bad, but soon, season four of Sherlock is upon us!!! The hype!! And season four, this is chapter fourty, four four, I don't know I thought it was fitting lol. Either way, with everything going on that is so dark in season four, I just wanted to post a quick fluffy chapter to relieve us from the anxiety of the impending new season of Sherlock, and I'm sure I'm not alone in feeling like this. I think my next update with this story will come next year, so if I don't update until then, have a happy new year, and let's get through the first episode of Sherlock season four together! /NightOfFanfics


	41. A heated moment

Chapter 41 – A heated moment

It had taken quite some time getting out of bed, but somehow the teens had made it an were in a car on their way to school. Both of them were tired, and looked quite messy, but neither of them cared. They smiled at each other in the car, they held hands, and John couldn't believe how lovely this was. Sherlock grinned at him, squeezing his hand. “Can I come watch your rugby practice later?” Sherlock asked sweetly. John frowned. “Do you really want to do that?” He asked, surprised. Sherlock nodded and shrugged. “I don't care about anyone else, I just want to watch you getting sweaty in the field.” Sherlock said and bit his lip cheekily with a chuckle. John blushed furiously. “Oh, well, sure.” John said and smiled a little, nodding. He still hadn't really... /come out/ to the team, in that sense, but maybe it wouldn't be that bad? But in reality, he shouldn't. Maybe one of them would go so far as to tell his parents, or it would travel by mouth in a way so that it would be revealed to them. And John couldn't let that happen. “Just... You know... Don't be too much.” He said and bit his lip. Sherlock frowned. Too much? What did that mean? “I... I'm not quite sure I understand...” He said and looked at John shyly. John bit his lip harder. “Just... I don't now what they'll say... If they you know... Find out about us. So far only Molly and Mike knows, pretty much.” He said and shrugged, disregarding Mycroft and Sherlock's family and Harry of course. Sherlock nodded. Now he understood, but... But somehow in his heart he had hoped John wouldn't worry that way anymore. He knew it was... natural, since he was afraid of his father, but really, he just wanted them to be able to be together, walking down the school halls hand in hand. Was that too much to ask?

Come the first class, John could barely focus. He was tired, and the subject was boring, and his eyes travelled to Sherlock almost every minute. It was difficult. He looked so gorgeous. All messy and hot looking... John blushed, his cheeks heating up. No, he shouldn't think like that in class.... He shouldn't think that way at all! Or... Well there was nothing wrong with it, essentially. John chewed on his pencil a little, realising Sherlock had noticed him staring. Sherlock was smirking widely, positively beaming with himself as he saw John eyeing him like that. When the class finally was over, John swooped up behind Sherlock quickly. “Bathroom, now.” He whispered, Sherlock's cheeks heating up.

“Hello? John?” Sherlock called gently as he entered the men's bathroom, looking around a little. “John, this isn't funny...” He muttered and just as he'd said it, John stormed through the door, taking Sherlock's hand. Sherlock gasped. “O-Oh- John-” He breathed as he was tugged into one of the booths, feeling John's lips suddenly pressed against his own. John kissed him hotly, not holding back for anything in the world. Sherlock's heart was pounding hard in his chest, afraid it would beat right out of it if he continued like this. He panted, breathing desperately through his nose as he was kissed over and over again. John pulled back after a little while, looking into Sherlock's eyes, his own dark with want, licking his red lips. Sherlock grinned, blushing. “John- What's gotten into you? I thought you said you didn't want us to do this here.” Sherlock said and gently ran his fingers over John's shirt. He felt a bit shy, having just been so flustered with himself. John blushed now as well, shrugging. “You looked so amazing in class, I just couldn't keep myself together. I-... I'm sorry, if you didn't like it...” John apologised quickly, looking down at the bathroom floor. Sherlock shook his head, quickly cupping John's face. “It was brilliant. Absolutely brilliant.” He said and locked lips with John once more, kissing him just as hard back.

It was all just kissing, of course, even though John had to confess his trousers was fitting a bit more tightly towards the end of their heated moment when he realised they needed to get going to the next class. “I'll- I'll go first and then you okay?” John whispered, his forehead pressed against Sherlock's as he let out a trembling moan, not wanting to leave the tall young man just yet. But he couldn't be late for the next class either. He gave Sherlock another deep kiss on the lips before he headed out of the stall and out of the bathroom after correcting his hair in the mirror. “There, decent.” He said and opened the door, quickly setting the course to the next class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Yes, this was, very late, but I'm sure like all of you I was caught in the haze of Sherlock season 4! But now that that's over, I'm hoping to evolve this story even more! I wanted their characters to change a bit, to keep things more eager and fun, so this one is a short intro which shows how John has become more comfortable, as well as Sherlock. So don't be alarmed that they've changed a bit, I'm doing it for the story's sake so that it doesn't get boring for me to write and boring for you to read! Hope you are all okay and thank you for sticking with me! //NightOfFanfics


End file.
